


Lost in Shadows

by AbyssWalk3r



Series: Lost in Shadows: A Tale of a Fallen Prince [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corrin/Kamui is a mix of Emperor Palpatine and Gabriel Reyes (Reaper), F/M, Multi, Pretty Much Everyone is present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 72,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssWalk3r/pseuds/AbyssWalk3r
Summary: Prince Corrin of Nohr, taken from his family at a young age, grows up in near-isolation in the twilight kingdom's northern reaches. Life is simple and pleasant despite the dreary surroundings, but that all changes one day when King Garon orders Iago to experiment on the boy in order to make him stronger. Turned into something Corrin never asked to be, the prince discovers his true origins and returns home to Hoshido. From there, the prince's decisions and newfound powers will either save the world he knows, or destroy it.





	1. Chapter 1: Beginning of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, this is the first work I will be posting on Archive OF Our Own, and I know that the chapters are quite short at the beginning, but they do get longer, I promise. As this is the first fanfiction I've actually posted online somewhere, I'd like to ask everyone to send as much constructive criticisms and whatnot as possible so I can try to write something people will enjoy reading. The story is a work in progress, but I hope to create something everyone can enjoy.

Flora moved silently throughout her daily chores at the Northern Fortress, trying her hardest to avoid the guards. As she went from chore to chore; dusting, sweeping, cleaning up after her clumsy twin yet again, Flora noticed that Felicia seemed eager to get her duties over with. Then again...Lord Corrin had been asking Felicia to meet him in his chambers a lot recently, and Flora had plenty of theories as to why. Honestly, she wasn't surprised that he'd fallen for her twin. No, Flora shook her head to dispel the wicked thoughts: there was no way Lord Corrin was sleeping with Felicia. He was too kind-hearted, too...naive.

"Hey, Flora!" Felicia's voice startled Flora from her thoughts, "Lord Corrin wants to see you in his quarters."

Flora nodded, trying to keep her composure despite the many scenarios running unbidden through her mind. She had nothing against the young prince, he'd treated her and Felicia like family ever since they'd been abducted from the Ice Tribe as hostages, but he was still Nohrian. He was still the son of Garon the tyrant.

Flora briskly advanced to her lord's room, absently smoothing the creases on her uniform and repositioning the lacy headband resting upon her ice colored hair. She stopped before the door, hesitantly reaching up and rapping her knuckles against it.

"Enter." Came Lord Corrin's voice.

Flora pushed open the door and skirted inside, noting with surprise that her lord was sitting at the small table he'd asked Gunter to help him put in a few weeks prior.

She curtsied, her domestic training taking over as she resisted the urge to smooth Lord Corrin's messy white hair. "My lord, you called for me?"

He smiled that warm, loving smile that always made her feel like she was standing before the sun, "Yes. Sit down, Flora."

She couldn't contain her surprised look. "My lord?"

Servants do not sit in the presence of their masters! It was unheard of! Corrin smiled again, his pale skin almost white against the twilight that eternally gripped Nohr, and nodded towards the chair across from him.

"Sit. I only want to talk to you, I promise. You won't get in any trouble!"

Flora hesitantly settled herself in the chair he'd indicated, smelling the faintest hint of the perfume her father had sent Felicia as she did so.

"Felicia was here." She noted, "So this is why you've been calling her here?"

Corrin nodded. "Yes." A guilty look flickered across his face as he added, "I realized recently that I always say that you and Felicia and Jakob are like family to me, yet I hardly know anything about you aside from your domestic selves. I wanted to learn more about who you really are, Flora, if you'll be willing to humor me."

A smile crept across Flora's lips, and she couldn't help but giggle. She'd completely forgotten how sweet this dork could be despite the gargantuan difference in status separating them.

Corrin sighed, "Yeah, Felicia had a similar reaction."

"Well, I still have duties to attend to, but I'd certainly like to talk with you again, milord." Flora rose, her long list of chores in her mind as she curtsied.

Her liege's face lit up as he smiled, his scarlet eyes already gleaming with anticipation of their chats to come. "Of course! I'd love to talk to you more, too, Flora!"

"Although..." Her eyes drifted down to the one thing that always bothered her whenever she saw him, "Why do you not like wearing shoes, milord? Does the stone not make them cold?"

Corrin's eyes narrowed, "Not this again..."

Flora smiled and gave one last curtsy before turning to leave. As the Ice Tribe maiden busied herself with her duties, she couldn't help but look forward to her future meetings with Lord Corrin.


	2. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The experiment has begun. What sort of man will Corrin be after it's concluded?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, I'm sorry!

Flora found herself humming as she went through her daily routine, already looking forward to the time when she'd go to meet with Corrin. It was funny, really, how so much had changed in the year that had passed since her lord had first asked to talk to her. They'd become so close, and Flora felt as if she'd truly found a new family to help her cope with being taken from home.

"We're family, Flora, so whenever it's just us, I'd like you to just call me Corrin." He'd said after many meetings, during which Flora had found herself opening up to him completely. His kind demeanor, his willingness to see her as more than just a maid, had all convinced her to tell him things she'd never even told Felicia.

She'd described the Ice Tribe and her childhood there before being brought to Nohr, and she'd described the flowers she'd tried to grow in both places. Corrin had listened, his curiosity and his joy at getting to know Flora as a person all compelling her to keep speaking more and more.

Flora was dusting a vase when voices caught her attention. She looked around hurriedly, found a dark niche in the stone wall, and ducked inside. The soldiers manning the fortress had little love for her or Felicia, some she knew as fervently loyal to King Garon blaming the two maids for making Corrin 'soft'. Others spread rumors that the prince was bedding both of them, while more often tried to take the girls, themselves. Gunter kept the men in line, but Corrin had taken more precautions to keep both girls near him at all times.

It was a sweet gesture, Corrin trying to look out for them, but the girls were more than capable of defending themselves from unwanted advances. A few frozen hands or daggers being pressed into vulnerable spots had convinced the soldiers to leave the maidens alone, but Flora still found it wise to avoid the ruffians wherever possible. She heard heavy boots clanking against the stone floors, growing nearer and nearer as their rough voices continued echoing down the corridors.

"So, did you hear that King Garon's sendin' Iago down here?"

"The royal advisor? What for?"

"Apparently he's been spying on our little prince for years now, and he believes that Lord Corrin is too soft and weak to be Nohrian royalty."

Flora's fists clenched in anger, but she quickly fought to control her ice magic before it could give her away.

"They're right. The brat's too pathetic to ever measure up to Lord Xander or even Lord Leo."

"I blame them maids. They're making him all soft in the head an' distracting him from his training."

Flora bit her tongue to stay her voice as the second man guffawed.

"Ha! Yer just mad that Flora wench froze yer hand to yer cock when you tried to grab her!"

"Shut up! You know I'm right! Anyway, Iago's coming down to test out some magic that'll apparently make the princeling stronger or somethin'."

Flora frowned, Iago was going to do something terrible, wasn't he? The guards moved on, their voices fading into the distance, and she dared only move after she was certain they'd left.

She had to find Corrin! Now! Flora ducked out of her hiding place and sprinted down the hall, her maid heels clacking against the floor with every adrenaline fueled step she took. Flora rushed past surprised guards and staff alike, not stopping until Gunter's strong hand took hold of her arm.

"Flora, what are you doing?" The grizzled man gazed at her with tortured eyes, as if he already knew the answer to his question and didn't like it.

"Lord Corrin, he's-" she began

"With Lord Iago in his chambers." Gunter rumbled, his battle scarred face seeming to be far older than he already was.

Flora's heart skipped a beat, fear bubbling up like bile in her throat. "Iago's already here?!"

A sniffle made her turn to see Felicia seated on a nearby chair, eyes puffy as she tried in vain to stifle the tears rolling down her cheeks. Jakob was standing, straight and still, at her side, his eyes steely with rage as he dug a dagger into the wall behind him.

"W-what's wrong?" Flora demanded, already fearing the answer, "What is Iago doing to Corrin?!"

As if to answer her, a voice that could only be Corrin's echoed down the hall in an anguished scream, Flora's very being feeling as if it were falling apart.

She instinctively started to run towards the sound, but Gunter's strong hand kept her rooted in place.

"Don't. If any of us interfere, Garon will see it as an act of rebellion from the Ice Tribe." He warned, Flora already understanding the implications of what he'd said.

If they interfered, then the Ice Tribe, her and Felicia's home, would be violently subjugated, if not destroyed.

"We can't do anything." Jakob said bitterly, another scream making them all flinch. "And that bastard is doing who knows what to our lord!"

Flora wanted nothing more than to run to Corrin's side and ease whatever suffering he was enduring, preferably after carving Iago into millions of pieces, but the cost of doing so was far too great. And so the retainers waited, the agonized screams of their beloved lord and friend etched into their hearts. Flora felt numb as she sat beside her sister, as if the ice magic she commanded had finally frozen her very soul.

Hour after agonizingly slow hour crept by, until Corrin's screams finally fell silent and the retainers looked up to see that disgusting crow-like Iago stalking down the corridor. His greasy black hair bobbed around the mask obscuring half his face, his thin lips peeled back into an ugly sneer.

"Ah, so you little servants actually behaved yourselves." He crooned, waving a dismissive hand at them, "Go check on the brat. My experiment was a success, but he needs to be stabilized. Dark magic is highly volatile, after all, especially the kind designed to create Faceless."

Faceless?! Those monstrosities that Garon ordered to be fielded against the Hoshidans ever since their queen had erected that magic barrier at the border between the two kingdoms?

Jakob clenched his fists, "You DARED to use that magic on Lord Corrin?!"

"All at the King's orders!" Iago sneered, "Now behave yourself, dog, and do as I ordered."

The sorcerer slithered down the corridor, his mocking laughter following in his wake. The four retainers were off like a starving wyvern, their feet pounding the hall as they sprinted to their lord's side. Flora reached his chambers first and practically flung the door open to get inside. Her heart leapt into her throat upon entering, her eyes falling upon the piles of broken staves and tattered grimoires littering the floor around Corrin's still form.

"Lord Corrin!" She rushed to his side, feeling as if she would shatter as she took in what had happened to her beloved master.

Corrin's once pale skin was now ashen, his chest bare and bleeding from dozens of savage wounds, the dark mist attributed to forbidden magic permeating his very skin. Black tendrils of abyssal magic writhed through his veins, and when Flora tried to feel for his pulse, her hand passed right through him.

"Felicia! Jakob!" She screamed, trying to control her fear as Corrin's body seemed to dissolve into black mist before reforming.

"Lord Corrin!" Felicia knelt at his side, gazing in horror at his ripped clothing and ravaged body.

Jakob, thank the gods, had brought several healing staves with him, gentle magic coursing from the catalysts as he thrust two into the twins' hands.

"Don't just stand there panicking!" He scolded, but Flora could see the fear and rage in the butler's eyes.

Together, the three domestics poured magic into their master, their training kicking in as they struggled to save the man to whom they all owed so much.

Finally...Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Corrin's body solidified and stayed that way, his bare chest now covered in terrible scars that made Flora want to cry. She had to be strong, but she saw Felicia crying as her twin used the last of her staff's power.

'Cry for both of us, sister.' She thought,  her grief feeling like a thousand pounds in her heart.

"Oh, Lord Corrin." Flora whispered, rage coursing through her mind as she gazed at the scars.

King Garon would pay for this. Iago would pay for this.

From this point on, Flora would never leave her lord's side. She swore it.


	3. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Corrin leaves his prison, perhaps forever, he has a family to bid farewell to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post more than one chapter to make up for them being so short at the beginning. Again, I apologize for their lack of length, but I do have a lot more and I don't want to upload all of them at once.

Xander stood before his father's throne, his hands folded behind his back and his posture straight, the perfect picture of the Crown Prince as he awaited the king's words. Camilla, Leo, and Elise stood beside him, all stock still.

"I know you've all been wondering why I've ordered you to cease contact with Prince Corrin for these past three years." The king began, his stern, steely gaze peering into the very souls of his children.

"We are." Camilla growled, she and Elise being the two who had attempted to break the new rule before Garon had threatened to execute them.

Both princesses had been desperate to see their adopted brother again, and Xander easily picked up on how much the sudden separation had depressed them. The heirs had all been forbidden from seeing Corrin ever since Iago went to, as the sorcerer scum had put it, 'evaluate' the little prince. Xander hated it, but as Crown Prince, he had no choice but to obey. The strange, red-eyed boy had been brought to Nohr at the height of King Garon's contest for the throne, and Xander and Camilla had taken it upon themselves to protect the new child from the assassination attempts by the king's many concubines and their children.

Corrin had a good heart, and he'd grown up well despite the isolation he endured, but Xander admittedly felt incredibly anxious at how much he'd missed during his forced absence from his brother's side. Was Corrin still the same, kind-if not naïve-boy who'd always seemed happiest whenever his siblings were visiting his prison? He'd better not have neglected his training at all; tensions with Hoshido were higher than ever, and Xander knew that war was looming on the horizon like a black storm. He wanted to shield Corrin from the horrors of war, all the bloodshed, pain, and death that accompanied it, but he knew his wishes meant nothing to his father.

Despite his own personal feelings, he still had a duty to the King, to his people. To Nohr.

"Corrin will be here tomorrow." Garon spoke, and Xander couldn't believe his ears. "I want everything prepared for his arrival, including his own quarters."

"Big Brother's coming here?!" Elise gasped, her eyes widening as a smile of pure joy spread across her lips.

"Yes. You are dismissed." The king rumbled, and the four siblings bowed before departing.

The moment they were alone in the corridors, Elise let out a loud cheer and began dancing around.

"Big Bro's coming home! I've missed him soooooooooo much!"

Camilla smiled fondly at her sister, "I have, too, darling. I've wanted to see him so badly over these three years...I've missed his adorable face."

"I'm glad he's coming, but I wonder why Father had him nearly exiled to begin with." Leo spoke up, his collar backwards.

That very same problem had been on Xander's mind constantly, his thoughts trailing back to the many times he'd tried to convince Father to change his mind. No matter. He'd see his little brother again soon.

 

Corrin stood alone in his library, gazing over the many books he'd acquired over the years. His body no longer felt unnatural, as he'd finally managed to gain full control over his strange new powers. Corrin gazed at his hands, now hidden behind thick black gloves. He knew he looked horrifying, like a living corpse, so he'd elected to cover everything he could. Ever since that day three years ago, after the agonizing pain of Iago's experimentation and he'd awoken in his chambers with his three retainers crowded around him, Corrin had been struggling to come to terms to what had happened to him. Dark magic tainted the very core of his being, unnatural strength rippling through his body.

Corrin didn't know if he was still alive, or if Iago's magic had turned him into some sort of undead monstrosity. Either way, he knew that, despite the sorcerer's boasting that he was successful, Iago hadn't planned on Corrin's royal blood reacting to the dark magic the way it had. He focused on his arm, and the entire limb dissolved into dark mist, making it feel numb. He heard Felicia humming as she approached him and quickly willed the arm back into solidity.

"Corrin! I found that book from Nestra you asked for!" She came into view, cradling the thick tome to her chest as she weaved through the piles of books on the floor.

Corrin smiled, the blank white mask he now wore over his dead face feeling as if it had never existed as he watched her through the eyeholes. "Thanks, Felicia. I trust it wasn't too much trouble to obtain?"

"Of course not! Although I'm not entirely sure why you'd want the Nestran account on what happened in Cheve." The maid admitted as she set the book down heavily on the desk nearby, "We already know everything that happened..."

Ah, yes...Corrin had read countless accounts on what had happened to the Hoshidan former king, Sumeragi, at a meeting between him and King Garon in Cheve. Sometimes the stories varied, but they all agreed on one thing: Garon betrayed King Sumeragi, murdered him, and then kidnapped the man's young son, Kamui. Corrin had only meant to start studying more in an attempt to become as smart as Leo, as he'd naively believed that Garon had done this to him because he wasn't as good as his brothers. He'd come across a passage about Sumeragi by accident, once, then discovered that the Nohrian account had heavily conflicted with a story from Izumo.

It hadn't taken him long to put two and two together and to, quite correctly, assume that he was the former Prince Kamui, and that he was really Hoshidan rather than Nohrian. The dark magic that connected him and also split him apart had dissolved the fog of uncertainty that had clouded many of the boy's earliest memories, in the same way he could dissolve into mist and reform moments later.

"Ah! Lord Corrin!" Felicia yelped, "You're dissolving!"

Eh? Corrin glanced down and saw that his lower body was currently a mass of dark mist, sighing to himself as he quickly forced it back into a solid state. Okay, maybe he didn’t have complete control over his abilities, but at least he could stop himself from walking through walls or accidentally passing through someone. He'd also walked into the bath by accident once while Flora had been bathing, phasing right through the wall and scaring the poor girl. He'd apologized about a thousand times afterwards, but it had still taken the bath water about three days to thaw out.

"Sorry, Felicia. I was lost in thought and hadn't realized." He turned and gazed at the huge tome, the thick black cloak he wore over his armor swaying as he did so.

He felt the girl's hand on his arm. "Corrin, are you feeling alright? You've been very...distant lately, and Gunter says that you've been pushing yourself in training far too much."

"Yeah...You already know that I received a summons from the king earlier in the month." Corrin felt the familiar spark of rage in his heart. "I've been pushing myself because if that bastard wanted me to be stronger, then I'd hate for him to be disappointed."

He noticed immediately how Felicia's face fell, her eyes filled with sorrow. She missed the naïve boy he'd used to be, didn't she? They all did.

"Felicia, after I talk to Garon, I'm leaving for Hoshido." He announced, her sorrow giving way to surprise.

"Y-you're leaving?!"

"Yes. You, Flora, Jakob, and Gunter will be coming with me, too." He reached out and took her hand. "I'm not leaving any of you behind, but I don't belong here in Nohr. I-I can take you and Flora back to the Ice Tribe! I can take you home so you don't have to be trapped as a servant anymore!"

Her wide eyes stared at him, her mouth open in shock as she processed what he'd said.

He sensed Flora behind him, and one look at her expression told him that she'd heard everything he'd said. The two girls shared a look, seeming to have a silent conversation, then both nodded in unison.

"We're staying with you, Corrin, no matter what." Flora stepped forward, placing her hand over his and Felicia's. "We're family now, are we not?"

"Yeah! We'll follow you for the rest of our lives if we must!" Felicia piped up, and Corrin felt tears stinging his bloodied eyes.

"T-thank you. I've only been able to maintain my sanity because of you two, and Jakob and Gunter." Corrin reached out to his two beloved friends and drew them both into his arms.

Felicia giggled as they wrapped their arms around him, and he could feel the cool air of their magic rippling just around them.

And now, just to mess with them, Corrin's body dissolved into black mist and he ghosted away from the confused maids before reforming behind them.

"No fair!" Felicia protested while Flora grinned.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Before I forget, I do have a plan in place for you two." He glanced up as the library doors opened, Jakob and Gunter entering.

"We're ready to leave, milord." Gunter bowed.

"Excellent. Felicia, Flora, Jakob, here's what I need you to do..."


	4. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prince departs, and the world teeters ever closer on the brink of war.

Two days. That's how long it took for Corrin to arrive at Castle Krakenburg, and for Xander to realize that there was something terribly wrong with his little brother. As the princes and princesses stood before their father's throne, awaiting the announcement that would herald their brother's arrival, Xander felt something he hadn't felt in years. Dread.

"Prince Corrin of the Northern Fortress!" Came the cry, and the grand doors of the throne room rumbled open.

Xander's heart skipped a beat.

The one who entered was not the Corrin he remembered. Instead, it was a tall man clad in dark armor and wearing a cowl that covered his head and trailed behind him like a cape. His feet were covered in black leggings, rather than the bare soles that Xander had often teased Corrin for.

"B-big Bro?" Elise spoke, and the cowl swiveled towards the siblings.

The blank white mask that stared at them made Xander uneasy, feeling as if the eyes hidden underneath were boring into his very soul.

"Elise, Sister, you've grown a lot." The voice that came from the man was undoubtedly Corrin's, yet it was gravelly and unnatural.

Camilla broke court protocol and sprinted towards the dark man, sweeping him into her arms.

"Oh, darling! I've missed you so much!" She cried, attempting to pull his hood down, "Let me look at your cute face, little brother! What's wrong with your voice? Are you sick, darling?"

"Camilla." Garon's voice cut through the air like steel, and the princess reluctantly retreated back to her siblings.

The king glared at Corrin, "You stand before your king and dare to keep your face hidden? Lower your hood, Prince Corrin."

"No." The gravelly voice growled, and the tension in the court skyrocketed.

"No...Corrin..." Xander whispered, hoping his brother would revise his statement.

"You DARE-" Garon's eyes blazed with rage and indignation.

"Silence." Corrin's voice cut through Garon's like a blade, "You have no right to order me around, king of Nohr."

"Corrin!" Camilla shouted, and Garon raised a hand to silence her.

"I am not Corrin." The hooded prince growled, "I never was. Tell me, Garon, do you feel proud of what you've done? Do you feel proud of murdering King Sumeragi and kidnapping me?"

"Father, what is he talking about?" Camilla demanded, the hooded prince looking back at her.

"Oh, yes, he never bothered to tell you, did he? Your father murdered mine in Cheve and kidnapped me. I am Prince Kamui of Hoshido, and I am no longer your prisoner, Garon!"

Xander stared, unable to comprehend what he'd just heard. He knew that Corrin wasn't entirely of Garon's blood, that much was obvious, but he'd never imagined that his little brother was Hoshidan.

"So, this is how this ends." Garon rumbled, his face dangerously calm.

Xander saw the rage simmering just beneath the surface, and every instinct of his urged him to draw Siegfried and leap to his brother's defense.

"I do not know how you came across that information, but do not think I am going to just let you walk away." Garon raised his hand menacingly, "Take him."

Two soldiers advanced, lances raised as they stalked towards Corrin (or was it Kamui?).

The hooded prince chuckled, "You're far too late, King Garon. When did I ever say anything about merely walking away?"

To the shock of all present, Corrin/Kamui's body dissolved into black mist, and he vanished through the nearest wall. 

"FIND HIM! DO NOT LET HIM LEAVE!" Garon bellowed, his enraged roar startling Xander.

"Leo, Camilla, Elise, come!" Xander ordered as the court descended into chaos. "We have to find him!"

The four Royals merged into the crowd of soldiers flooding out of the throne room, voices hollering left and right as people tried to find the wayward prince.

"Why's Corrin doing this?" Elise asked once the four had gotten themselves into an emptier corridor.

"Because I refuse to let Garon continue his pointless war of conquest." Corrin's voice made them all jump.

Dark mist coasted from the wall, swirling together and solidifying into the hooded prince.

"And I refuse to be his little pawn any further."

"Corrin, are you insane?!" Leo hissed, "Defying Father like that? And claiming to be a prince captured from Hoshido?"

"It is the truth. Other nations have described the young prince Kamui as 'a pale child with hair as white as snow and eyes like rubies, his pointed ears another distinctly unique feature the young Prince of Hoshido has'. Granted, I don't look too much like that anymore, but that's still me."

"What are you talking about?" Xander stepped forward, a sense of terrible dread arising.

Corrin hesitated, "I'd...rather not show you. It's not pretty, and I don't want to scare anyone, especially Elise."

"Show me, brother. Show us what Iago did to you three years ago."

Corrin sighed, then reached up and removed the white mask covering his face. As he looked up, pushing the cowl back, Xander's blood felt as if Felicia had touched his veins. Corrin's skin was ashen and dead, pale scars crossing his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His white hair was still white, but it was straw-like and seemed like the faintest breeze would strip every follicle from his scalp. But his eyes...good gods above, his eyes...The once warm, ruby eyes that had looked upon his siblings with nothing but love and adoration were now cold and nearly lifeless, both orbs bloodshot and haggard.

"C-Corrin." Camilla choked out, and Xander knew what was going to be coming next. "I AM GOING TO TEAR IAGO TO PIECES! HOW DARE HE HARM A SINGLE HAIR ON-"

"Camilla, that's enough." Corrin gently cut off her enraged scream, "That dark magic that Iago used infused me with the power that would normally turn corpses into Faceless. It reacted strangely to my Hoshidan blood, and the spell began to break apart inside of me."

"You were always quick to heal, brother." Leo murmured, "When the spell began to break apart, it began to destroy your body as well, didn't it? But the healing properties of your blood countered it, keeping you in this state of turning into dark residue and then back to normal."

"Correct. I'm leaving for Hoshido now, but I wanted to tell you how much I love you guys." Corrin looked around at the four siblings he'd known, and Xander wasn't sure if he should be angry at Corrin or Garon. "You've all made my imprisonment bearable, and I will see you all again, I swear it."

He began to dissolve into mist, murmuring three final words before he vanished into the wall.

"I love you."

He was gone, and Xander found himself staring dumbly at the spot where the little prince had gone.

"B-Big Bro..." Elise was visibly shaken, and Camilla wrapped the younger girl into her arms.

"Corrin will always be our brother, no matter what. I don't care if he's Hoshidan or Nohrian, I will always love him."

Xander gazed at his siblings, and he felt as if the weight of what was to come had settled upon his shoulders.

"What comes next?" Leo wondered.

Xander already knew the answer.

"War."


	5. Foray Into Hoshido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family is reunited, and a ghost returns to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little longer, so I hope that makes up a bit for the much shorter length of the previous chapters. I'll keep updating the chapters I already have at a hopefully steady (but not obnoxious) rate so as to keep the story flowing. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it!

It was done. Corrin steeled his nerves as he ghosted over the Nohrian countryside, pushing his ethereal body to its limits as he raced to the spot where he'd agreed to meet Gunter, Felicia, Flora, Jakob, and Lilith. Lilith the stable hand had been a later addition to the fortress staff, but she'd been so friendly and kind, Corrin-no, Kamui- had included her in his plans to escape. Kamui could feel the dissolving magic threatening to disperse his body entirely, but he held himself together through sheer willpower. He'd never tried to maintain this form for such a long period of time, and Kamui could feel his very being fading.

'No', he thought, conjuring the faces of his retainers in his mind's eye, 'Think of Flora, of Felicia and the others waiting for me!'

It worked. Kamui felt his body stabilizing, and he forged onward with renewed purpose. Before long, he could see the Nohr/Hoshido border approaching, the five figures waiting for him coming into sight.

"Ah! Corrin, over here!" Felicia was the first to spot him, waving her arms to make her presence more obvious.

Heh, she was so adorable. Kamui cruised down to his retainers, willing himself back to solid form as he landed beside them.

"I'm glad you're all okay." He said, gazing ahead at the border.

"We've escaped all notice thus far, but the Nohrian side of the border is heavily guarded." Gunter said uneasily.

"I know. Soldiers and golems called Stoneborn, yes?" Kamui stretched his arms, mentally preparing himself for what was to follow.

"Er, Kamui? Are you sure you can handle thi-" Flora yelped as Kamui wrapped his arms around her waist and dissolved, maintaining a firm grip on her even as the rest of his body turned to mist.

Kamui soared over the border, ignoring Flora's surprised cries as he carried her to the Hoshidan side. He could see the masks of the Stoneborn buried in the earth far below them, praying that they wouldn't detect him. Flora was clinging to his solid arms for dear life, enshrouded in the rest of his misty form as they cruised over the border.

The change was immediately apparent: While Hoshido was still dark, the air wasn't as oppressive as it was in Nohr, and more greenery was present than in the twilight shrouded kingdom. Kamui landed behind a large boulder, deposited Flora, then flew back to retrieve Gunter. Trip after trip was made, each one tiring Kamui out further until he finally dropped Lilith and solidified beside her. Gunter had somehow smuggled his horse across the border, perhaps near a less-guarded crossing, and was currently sitting astride the powerful mount.

"Milord, you look exhausted." The grizzled knight held out a hand, silvery hair swaying as he did so, "Come, ride with me."

Kamui gratefully accepted the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up onto the horse. "Thank you, Gunter. Now, we go forward, towards Shisaragi."

"Right away, milord."

Kamui relaxed as Gunter urged his mount forward to a slow trot, slow enough so that the other four didn't have to walk too fast in order to keep pace. He gazed at the countryside as the sky began to grow lighter and lighter the further they got from the border, until the dark sky began to give way to blue.

"Whoa." Kamui said in awe as the group crested a hill, seeming to cross into a whole other world.

"Have you ever seen the sun, milord?" Gunter asked as the dreariness of Nohr gaxe way to vast countryside more colorful than anything Kamui had ever seen before.

It was so...ridiculously bright. The huge golden orb thing in the sky was lighting up everything, burning into Kamui's eyes and forcing him to squint.

"That giant yellow thing in the sky is the sun?" It was so warm, too.

"It's been a long time since I've seen it." Flora murmured, Felicia nodding as they basked in the sun's warmth.

Guilt rose in Kamui's heart. "Flora...Felicia...I'm sorry."

Both girls sighed, this was something they'd never let him say without reproach.

"Kamui, you don't have to apologize." Flora stressed again, walking up to the horse and resting her hand on his arm. "If anything, YOU were our sun when we were in Nohr."

Kamui felt embarrassed by her comparison, but his heart also lightened considerably.

"As you all were mine."

"Milord, we're being approached." Gunter warned.

"Halt! Nohrians, you are trespassing in Hoshidan territory!" A male voice cried, "Surrender immediately!"

"Right...here we go." Kamui murmured, raising his hands in surrender.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ryoma stood in silence in Shisaragi's throne room, crossing his arms as he listened to the scout who'd come running in.

"So you say that you captured a small party of Nohrians crossing the border, and they claim to know something about Kamui?" He was already skeptical, to say the least.

Especially since they were Nohrians.

"Yes, Lord Ryoma. It was one knight, four domestics, and the one they claim to be Kamui." The scout reported.

"Did you see the last one's face?"

"No, he wore dark clothes and has his face hidden behind a mask, so he could really be anyone."

Of course.

"Thank you. Well, bring them in, since they willingly surrendered and I assume you searched them thoroughly?" Ryoma glanced at the weapons taken from the prisoners, now spread out on a small table behind him.

There were many, too many, daggers of varying sizes and purposes, a large Nohrian style lance, and several healing staves similar to the Hoshidan rods, but that was it. The prisoners certainly weren't a heavily armed war party, and even if they were, the Queen's barrier would have sapped them of their will to fight and their desire to remain in Hoshido. Brave or stupid? Possibly both.

Ryoma stared coolly as the doors to Shisaragi's throne room ground open once again, a party of armed soldiers escorting the six prisoners inside. Ryoma scanned them all, easily spotting the darkly clad mask wearer at the head of the group. So this was the one smearing his lost brother's name by pretending to be him...Raijinto ached to spill his blood, sensing its master's ill will towards him.

"Welcome to Castle Shisaragi." Ryoma said, making his tone as cold as possible, "I am Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido."

The mask wearer bowed-so he does have some manners, Ryoma mused-and gestured to his party, "Greetings, High Prince Ryoma. I apologize for intruding upon your lands, but it was a necessary intrusion."

Ryoma scowled, studying the rest of the party as he pondered what to do with them. Those two girls in maid uniforms...weren't they the kidnapped daughters of the Ice Tribe's chief, Kilma? He'd have to return them as quickly as possible, understanding all too well the pain of having family taken by the enemy.

"You are the one claiming to be my kidnapped brother, Kamui, are you not?" He turned his attention to the masked one, trying to see what lay underneath that empty white visage.

"Kamui?" A familiar voice nearly made Ryoma groan.

Queen Mikoto, wife to the late Sumeragi and mother to Kamui, strode gracefully into the room, as beautiful and elegant as ever. Her sun crown shone against her black hair, her gentle features nearly flawless save for a single mole. She was beloved by her people, and fiercely protected by the children she had left.

"Mother, please, I can handle this." Ryoma tried to spare her the torment of having yet another dashed hope.

"This is the one claiming to be my child?" She ignored him and strode before the mask wearer. Ryoma glaring at the several flustered guards who came sprinting after the Queen whose side they were not to have left in the first place.

"I...do not think you will want to claim me as your child, milady. Not anymore." The masked one murmured, and Ryoma was surprised to hear genuine sorrow in his voice.

Or perhaps he was just a good actor.

"Why is that?" Mikoto asked, her gentle smile never once fading.

In response, the man reached up and tugged off his mask, pushing back his cowl as he did so. As they fell back, Ryoma couldn't help but gasp in complete shock.

Standing before him, his skin ashen grey and face scarred, his once-luminous white hair brittle and faded and bright eyes nearly dead and bloodshot, stood Ryoma's long lost brother. He was older, so much older, and clearly he'd suffered greatly, but Ryoma would never have forgotten the face of his younger sibling.

"Kamui...It is you!" Mikoto's overjoyed cry was followed by her tackling the stunned boy, who clearly hadn't been expecting such an...enthusiastic response.

"Kamui?!" Ryoma sprinted forward, scanning the startled face for any indication that he was an imposter.

Then he noticed the tears streaming down Kamui's ashen face, Mikoto's a mirror as she embraced her son.

"It is Kamui!" The queen cried, "Oh, my sweet child!"

Ryoma couldn't believe it. "Kamui...what happened to you?"

The boy pulled back, with difficulty, but he allowed Mikoto to keep her arms around him. He was obviously happy, but Ryoma could easily see the reluctance in his eyes.

"I...don't know if I should say." He mumbled, the Ice Tribe girls immediately looking annoyed.

"Lord Kamui!" The pink haired one griped.

"If you won't say it, we will." The blue haired one said, "This is a result of King Garon ordering his advisor, Iago, to experiment on Kamui with dark magic and to torture him."

Torture?! Ryoma felt rage burn within his heart, trying to temper it immediately afterwards.

Mikoto looked horrified, "Torture?! Oh, my poor child...I'm so sorry."

She hugged Kamui even tighter, and Ryoma noticed that the Ice Tribe girls were smiling fondly at Kamui, as was the girl who looked like a commoner. The butler was trying not to follow suit, but the faintest hint of a smile tugged his lips.

"Milady." The grizzled knight knelt before Mikoto, "Forgive me for failing to protect Lord Kamui. If we'd attempted to interfere with that scum Iago's machinations, the Ice Tribe would have borne the brunt of Garon's rage."

"You are not at fault." Mikoto said soothingly, momentarily ceasing to embrace Kamui to gaze at his retainers. "I must thank you for taking care of him in my absence."

"It was nothing!" The pink haired maiden piped up, "And if anything, we should be thanking Lord Kamui for treating us like family!"

"Those two are Felicia and Flora, they're the daughters of the Ice Tribe chieftain." Kamui explained, "And the others are Jakob, Gunter, and Lilith."

He gestured to each as he named them, and Ryoma noted in alarm how his brother's body seemed to flicker with dark mist for just a brief moment.

"Kamui, how did you even get here?" He asked, "Our border with Nohr is heavily guarded on both sides."

Kamui gave him a sad, torn smile, then gently extracted himself from his mother's grasp. "I'll show you."

Then his body dissolved into black mist, the other Hoshidans gasping in horror as the ghostly form swirled around the room before settling back in front of Mikoto and solidifying back into Kamui.

"The dark magic inside me is constantly breaking my body down, and I would likely have disappeared entirely if not for the odd healing potency of my blood." He explained, "It keeps me alive, but just barely. Iago tried to implant me with the savagery and strength of a Faceless, and that contributed to the magic trying to break my body down."

"That magic can only be used on corpses, as far as I know, can't it?" Ryoma got hit with the revelation like he'd gotten hit by Takumi's shinai just days before, "Oh gods, that’s what the torture was for, wasn't it? To put you on the brink of death so the magic would take effect!"

Mikoto swept her son into her arms once again, choking on a sob as she held her child as if her life depended on it. "Kamui...I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault...Mother." The boy said hesitantly, not noticing how much joy that one word brought to the queen.

Ryoma turned to the nearest guard, "You, get my siblings here! Immediately!"

The woman bowed hurriedly, then sprinted off to carry out her liege's orders.

"Prince Ryoma?" Kamui asked hesitantly, getting the samurai's attention. "You called Mikoto 'Mother', right? Then, does that make you-"

"Your brother? Yes." Ryoma strode forward and pulled the boy into his arms.

"Welcome home, Kamui."


	6. Familial Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family is reunited in the white light.

Hinoka was the first to arrive, followed shortly by Takumi and Sakura. Ryoma watched, and shamelessly  joined in as the girls crushed Kamui in their arms.

"You lose, Nohrians!" Hinoka cheered, "We got our brother back!"

"B-big brother...I've m-missed you so much!" Sakura's shyness seemed to fade away entirely as she embraced the boy, and Ryoma noticed Takumi hanging back.

"What's wrong, Takumi?" Mikoto had taken notice as well, HInoka and Sakura pausing to look at their brother.

"Oh, like we're supposed to believe that this is Kamui?" Takumi snorted, his Fujin Yumi slung casually over his shoulders.

"Were you not listening when he explained what had happened to him?" Ryoma demanded. Now was not a good time for Takumi to get an attitude.

Takumi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I was listening. And frankly, I don't think that's why he's here. For all we know, he came here to kill Mother, get rid of the barrier, and help the Nohrians invade."

Kamui glared at Takumi, his eyes literally glowing red with rage. "Takumi, is it? I have no intention of helping Garon in any way possible, let alone murdering the woman who's my mother."

"Hmph, you might have them fooled, but not me." Takumi turned his back on them, "You mark my words: Do one thing to make me think you conveniently showed up to kill Mother, and I'll personally put an arrow through whatever's left of your heart."

"Takumi!" Ryoma snarled, about to really reproach the younger prince, but Mikoto held up a hand to placate him as Takumi stormed out the room.

"Peace, Ryoma." She said softly, "Let him go. He means well, but I do not believe Kamui means us any harm."

"I don't. But...I understand where Takumi's coming from." Kamui gazed down at his grey skin, "The sibling you lost years ago suddenly shows up out of nowhere, looking like a resurrected corpse and commanding utterly unnatural dark magic? I'd be suspicious too, especially with all the horrible things I've read concerning Nohr's conflicts with Hoshido."

Ryoma looked at him in surprise, "You've read about Nohr's atrocities?"

"Yes. After...this happened, I began fervently studying every subject I could get my hands on. I naively believed that if I was as smart as Leo and as strong as Xander, that I could finally prove my worth to the man I had believed to be my father." Kamui laughed bitterly, "Of course, I found much more than I bargained for, and I learned of who I really was when I stumbled across an account of my kidnapping in an Izumite book Flora had found."

"Lord Kamui learned who he really was after reading that." Felicia murmured, "And he immediately began researching more and more about Nohr until he'd made up his mind to leave for Hoshido."

"I see." Mikoto sighed, Ryoma's heart aching when he heard how heartbroken his mother sounded.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, perhaps we could retire?" Kamui spoke up hesitantly, "It took a lot of my energy to travel here, and I'm exhausted."

Mikoto smiled. "Of course, my child. Ryoma, could you show them to the guest rooms?"

"Yes, Mother. Kamui, if you'd follow me."

Kamui blinked. "Don't you have other things to do aside from showing me around?"

Ryoma grinned. He did, but they could wait until later.

"We can handle that, Mother!" Hinoka dashed his hopes immediately, she and Sakura taking Kamui's arms. "Come on, brother!"

The girls steered Kamui out of the room, completely forgetting about the prince's five retainers.

"We'll...follow them, I guess." Flora sighed, curtsying to the Queen and Ryoma before Gunter led them after their wayward charge.

Ryoma withheld his sigh and turned back to his mother, who smiled apologetically at him.

"Well, it seems that Hinoka and Sakura were eager to show Kamui around."

"I was, too. But...what should we do?" Ryoma asked, "King Garon won't just let this slide, and the Nohrian mages have been pushing on the barrier with renewed effort for months."

He hated the sad look that overcame his mother, but it was a question he needed to ask.

Mikoto gazed out the window. "Yukimura is handling the defenses that will be needed, but right now, I must keep my focus on maintaining the barrier. Knowing that Kamui has returned..." She smiled lovingly, and Ryoma could feel his spirits rising, "I feel even stronger than ever. I will protect my kingdom, my people, and my children."

Ryoma nodded, "Very well. I will command our armies, as necessary, if the time ever comes. I pray that Kamui's return does not herald an escalation of tension with Nohr."

"I do, also. You are dismissed, Ryoma." Mikoto gave him one last smile, doing her best to keep her expression calm despite the worry her son could see in her eyes.

"Yes, Mother." Ryoma bowed and strode out of the throne room, nodding to his mother's guards before taking his leave.

'Let us hope that Kamui really isn't here to harm Hoshido...' 

 

 

"And here's where you're staying, Kamui!" Hinoka led him into a cozy room generously furnished to provide comfort to its resident.

It was light and airy, and a wide window let in a gentle breeze from outside. It amazed Kamui how prosperous and happy Hoshido seemed as a whole, despite the looming threat from Nohr.

"D-do you like it, big brother?" Sakura asked, her shyness so adorable Kamui wanted to hug her and never let her go. Or, well, he'd settle for hugging her overall.

"I do, thank you." He felt Hinoka's grip on his arm slacken ever so slightly, but her possessiveness was quite endearing.

She reminded him of Camilla...hell, all of them reminded him of his Nohrian siblings. He hoped Garon wouldn't punish them for his leaving.

"Well, at least you'll be near our own quarters if you need anything, Kamui." Hinoka grinned at him, "Oh man, I can't wait to show you around! There's so many things I've been dying to show you whenever we got you back from Nohr!"

"You...were planning to recover me?" Kamui found that surprising; most would have likely given up on him after so long.

Sakura nodded, "Oh y-yes! After you were taken, Hinoka began training with the naginata s-so one day she could go after you a-and rescue you! She became s-such an incredible warrior b-because she wanted to save you so badly!"

Kamui's heart welled up with an emotion he'd never felt before; such warmth and...love? Hinoka was blushing, clearly embarrassed by her sister's praise.

"T-that's also where she met her husband!" Sakura wasn't done yet, smiling almost as shamelessly as Felicia did when she was happy.

"S-Sakura!" Hinoka yelped, her face turning the same beet red shade of her hair.

Kamui grinned, "Oh, I have another brother to speak of? Sakura, who is he?"

Hinoka groaned, "Not you too!"

Kamui almost felt bad. Almost.

"His name is Subaki, and he's also a sky knight!" Sakura seemed embarrassed as well, "H-he also happens to be one of my retainers."

This amused Kamui greatly.

"Oh, I bet he was happy to actually become a brother to such an adorable little sister, eh?" He teased, both girls blushing furiously.

"Now, now, Lord Kamui," Flora swooped in, easing him from the princesses grasp, "I think we can take him from here, my ladies. Spare you the torment of listening to him further."

Kamui flinched as his maid's icy cold hand brushed against the back of his neck; a subtle warning and a reminder that he should never poke his nose into a lady's business unless asked.

Hinoka grinned, her embarrassment abating ever so slightly. "Alright. Your rooms are just down the hall from here, by the way. Guys get one room, girls get the other, okay?"

"Of course. Thank you ever so much, my ladies." Flora curtsied, Felicia and Jakob grinning behind them.

"We'll see you at dinner, okay?" Hinoka smiled and embraced Kamui one last time before darting out.

"We'll s-send someone to let you k-know when dinner's ready!" Sakura did the same, her smile warming Kamui's heart.

It was all so strange, he just showed up and already his real family, which he hadn't seen for nearly two decades, had already accepted him back into their fold. They loved him, and he already felt a deep sense of kinship with them all. Just like the kinship he'd felt with his family back in Nohr. Kamui sighed, hating himself for what he'd done to them, but he'd had no choice. He knew war would be coming; it was only logical, and Kamui knew eventually he'd have to choose between the family that had raised him, and the family that he had only now returned to.

Or he could choose neither, and strike out on his own path to divert the course of the looming war...No, now was not the time to think of such matters. If that time ever came, he'd follow his heart, but now...he was exhausted.

"Kamui?' Felicia was looking worriedly at him, her expression mirrored by Flora and Jakob.

Hmm? Oh, he was starting to dissolve again. Kamui willed himself back to solidity, his ashen limbs tingling uncomfortably as he did so.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting that happens whenever I get really deep in thought." Was Takumi right? Was he really something different because of what had happened to him?

"What's wrong, milord?" Jakob asked, "You have that peculiar look upon your face that means that you're deeply thinking about something."

They knew him too well...

"Well...It's something that's been bothering me for a while, and Takumi's comments made me remember it." Kamui admitted, Jakob's eyes turning to steel.

"I'll be certain to string him up for causing you such undue distress, Lord Corrin." The ever loyal man announced, ignoring Flora rolling her eyes at him.

"Thanks, Jakob, but that's not necessary." Kamui felt his worries fading as they did whenever he was with his beloved retainers and friends.

"What is it, Kamui? You know you can talk to us whenever you need to, right?" Felicia spoke up, "Just like we promised years ago!"

Right...the promise they'd made to never hide anything from one another, and to be family no matter what.

"Well...the thing that's been bothering me is: After everything that's happened, am I even still human?" Kamui spoke his mind plainly, noting his retainers' stunned faces. He'd never told them this, already breaking their sacred promise. "I wonder often if I'm alive, dead, or some disgusting monstrosity-"

Felicia and Flora tackled him, wrapping him in their arms as his tears finally trickled down his cheek.

"Milord, you are Kamui. Nothing more, nothing less." Jakob said firmly, "No matter what's been done to you, we will never leave your side."

Flora nodded, she and Felicia gently stroking the back of Kamui's head, like a parent consoling their child, "You treated us as family and wouldn't accept anything less, Kamui. Despite all the hardships you've endured, despite all the uncertainty and the pain, you showed us love where others would have grown bitter and cruel."

Kamui chuckled. They were wrong: he wasn't kind, he wasn't as loving as they believed he was.

"You're mistaken...do you remember what I did to that guardsman who dragged Felicia to his room with the help of nearly a dozen others?"

He remembered everything, down to the men's screams for mercy as dark magic ripped through their bodies, their blood spraying across every surface in the room as Kamui (Corrin, as he'd been then) had literally torn them apart.

The retainers remained silent.

"I am cruel, monstrous, and every bit as vile as Takumi said." An idea formed in his head, "Everyone, I have a request to make."

He felt Felicia and Flora hesitate, the warmth they so rarely allowed in their touch fading. Their arms slackened in their embrace, and he gently pulled out to look at all of his comrades.

"If I start to lose control of...whatever it is I have become, I want all three of you to find some way to kill me."

Their eyes widened, mouths already opening in protests he could not allow.

"Do not refuse! I would rather die than hurt anyone here because of **this**!" Kamui urged his body to dissolve, the feeling of nothingness nearly too much to bear.

"B-but, Kamui! You can't ask us to do this!" Felicia pleaded, and Kamui already hated himself for his request as the girl actually began to tear up. "Please! Anything but this!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Kamui could feel his conviction fading along with his very being, "LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT WHAT I AM! I AM A MONSTER!"

"No, you are our lord." Jakob stepped forward, and Kamui wanted to scream at them to understand.

They couldn't feel the empty void, they couldn't know what it felt like to have your humanity slipping away from you, to feel like a corpse at every minute of every day. He wasn't human; he wasn't alive and he wasn't dead. So what the hells was he?! He'd been able to contain that feeling for so long now, but Takumi's accusations had brought them all bubbling back up to the surface. He couldn't let his new sisters see, but Flora, Felicia and Jakob were another matter.

The two girls stepped forward, faces set with determination as they reached up and clasped his ethereal hands. Ice seeped into Kamui's nerves, the freezing sensation overriding the emptiness and taking ahold of his body. He felt their magic anchoring him, forcing his own to submit and to put his body back together rather than dissolving it.

The black mist condensed, Kamui's body reforming as the Ice Tribe maidens poured their power into him and once again took him into their arms. Despite the cold, despite the emptiness, Kamui could feel their hearts beating as they cradled him, his own seeming to beat in tandem with theirs.

"Milord...Kamui, you are family to all of us. No matter what's happened, that will never change." Felicia spoke so tenderly, Kamui felt as if her very words would anchor him to reality.

"F-Felicia...Flora...Jakob, I..." his voice failed him, and he just allowed himself to be drawn deeper into his retainers' arms.

"We're all in this together, Kamui. Us, and the rest of your family are all by your side." Flora murmured, the cold being replaced with warmth Kamui rarely felt.

"Now, we should let our lord get his rest." Jakob tactfully spoke up, "We have a dinner to attend within the day, and it would not do for Lord Kamui to arrive in his current state, being cradled by his maids."

Felicia stuck her tongue out at him, while Flora let out a world weary sigh.

Kamui chuckled and once more extricated himself from his retainers' arms as gently as he could manage. "Go to your rooms, all of you. I'm sure Gunter and Lilith are waiting for you."

The trio dutifully bowed and ducked out of the room, although he could very easily sense their reluctance. Leave it to Jakob to be the one to keep them all on track.  

Kamui approached the silky bed and stretched out upon the lush covers, and his eyes closed on their own volition. 


	7. Rising Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness creeps into the light.  
> Also, Takumi is an asshole.

Kamui awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door.

"Lord Kamui?" A woman's voice, unfamiliar yet welcoming, reached his ears, "I was sent to awaken you."

"I'll be there shortly, thank you." He called out, then realized that he had no idea where the dinner was actually being held.

A pause, and right as he feared the woman had left, her voice came through.

"I was instructed to guide you to the dining hall, milord. Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you. I'd just realized that error in my thinking, myself." Kamui jumped off the bed and hurried over to the door, quickly pulling his cowl up to disguise his unnatural features before opening it.

A lithe woman in dark garb and a yellow scarf stood before him, her black hair partially obscuring her face. He could see the star-like weapons called shuriken tucked into numerous pouches on her person, along with daggers, what looked like bombs, and grappling hooks.

"Ah, you were faster than I expected." She said with a bemused expression on her face, "I am Kagero, a ninja in service to Lord Ryoma."

Kamui cringed; another person pulled away from their likely more important duties in order to babysit him. "My apologies, lady Kagero, I'm sure you have more important duties to perform rather than coming to check on me."

Kagero chuckled, amusement shining in her visible eye. "I am a ninja, milord. My duty is to carry out the orders given to me by my liege, and to protect the royal family I am bound to. You are Lord Ryoma's brother, and thus I am to look after you as well."

"I admire your dedication, but I still apologize for any inconvenience that this has caused you. I'm certain you'd rather be doing more than babysitting me."

The ninja looked surprised, but her lips curved upwards into a smile.

"I...wasn't expecting you to be quite so cordial, milord." She admitted, "But you needn't apologize, truly! If you'll follow me."

Kamui trailed after Kagero as she guided him through Shisaragi's winding corridors, the sun sinking below the horizon and painting the sky in vibrant streaks of orange, gold, and fiery hues. It was beautiful.

"Your retainers have already been guided to the dining hall, and our chefs have been busy preparing a suitable feast to welcome you." Kagero was explaining, and Kamui quickly turned his attention back to her.

"I see. Thank you for your guidance, Miss Kagero." Kamui could see a pair of grand doors approaching, a different set than those that led to the throne room but grand nonetheless.

The ninja chuckled, but it was a warm and pleased sound, "You are very welcome, my lord Kamui."

She pushed open the doors, and warmth flooded out along with a cacophany of voices and laughter.

"Oh! Kamui's here!" He immediately spotted Felicia waving to him from where she sat.

He scanned the room, taking note of the many unnamed nobles and likely important figures who'd ceased talking to stare at him. His mother and siblings sat at the head of the room, an empty chair resting between Mikoto and HInoka.

"There he is."

"Are the rumors true? Is he really a monster?"

"If Prince Takumi says he's dangerous, I think we should get rid of him."

The whispers began almost immediately, and Kamui kept his hood raised as he approached his mother.

"Your Highness." He bowed to her upon reaching the table, aware of the angry glares several of the nobles and Takumi were sending his way.

Mikoto's warm smile made his worries melt away, "Kamui, my son, you need not be so formal! Come, join us."

"Why should we let this Nohrian get any closer to our queen than it already has?!" A noble shouted, and Kamui resisted the urge to sigh.

He'd always hated nobles, those petty, pathetic little fools who cared more about filling their own coffers than actually doing something useful for their kingdoms. Those who deluded themselves into thinking that their wealth and status made their ignorant opinions more important than others. They were good for bickering and being useless, naught else.

"He is my son." Mikoto raised her voice only to address the entire dining hall, "And if any of you have a problem with it, please come to me about it later. But now, let us feast and celebrate Kamui's return to us."

The nobles didn't exactly seem in the mood to celebrate, and Takumi's snort only made the feeling worse.

"Yeah. Let's celebrate the return of our queen's potential murderer." The prince stood, "He's a monster, we've all seen it."

"Takumi, that's enough!" Ryoma growled, asserting his authority as HIgh Prince, "Kamui is your brother, no matter what the Nohrians have done to him! And he is a prince of Hoshido, in addition to that!"

Several nobles got to their feet, lips twisted into arrogant sneers as they prepared to launch into likely premediated speeches about how Kamui's presence would be a danger to their assets or whatever garbage they thought would make the queen see their problem as most important.

"Enough." Kamui snapped, startling everyone in the hall, "I apologize for any inconvenience my presence has brought here, Mother, but it is obvious I am causing more problems than you were wishing to solve. I'll leave you be."

Mikoto started to protest, but Kamui dissolved into dark mist and ghosted out of the room. If these stupid nobles wanted to see a monster, let them damn well see one.

He cruised through the corridors, startling random staff members or guardsmen as he sought anywhere that would take him away from those irritating nobles. He could feel his body already beginning to fade into nothingness, and he tried to find anywhere nearby where he could be alone.

"You are the ocean's grey waves..." A melodious voice reached his ears, almost seeming to tug him in the direction of its source.

Kamui ghosted through a wall and found himself outside Castle Shisaragi, overlooking a beautiful lake surrounded by gorgeous countryside. He saw a small dock below him, upon which a woman in an elegant white dress stood. She continued singing, her almost obscenely long hair the same color as the sky.

Without even thinking, almost as if the woman's voice was guiding him, Kamui landed upon the dock and solidified his body, the loud whoosh and thud immediately startling her. The azure maiden spun, her song ceasing as she glared at Kamui with golden eyes. Kamui said nothing, shuffling awkwardly from one foot to the other as his mind raced to find something to say.

'Well, maybe I should apologize for interrupting her?'

"Er, my apologies, milady. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just heard your song, and I..." okay, this was already sounding lame.

Her glare softened, "You're Kamui, aren't you?"

He nodded, "Yes. May I have your name, milday?"

"Azura." She smiled, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kamui."

She'd been expecting him? Kamui noticed a unique amulet hanging around her neck, already feelling the magic emanating from it.

"You've been expecting me?" He asked, somehow feeling drawn to this strange woman.

"Yes. You may say I was...Hoshido's revenge for your capture. I've heard much about you, Prince Kamui." Her attempt to change the subject was admirable, but in vain.

"Hoshido kidnapped you in retaliation for me?" Kamui felt a sea of guilt bubbling up within him, "I-I'm so sorry."

Azura smiled at him, "Do not apologize, my prince. Your family was kind to me, and Mikoto even declared me an official princess of Hoshido."

That eased his guilt slightly, "I'm glad to hear that you were treated well, Lady Azura. But...you were still taken away from your family because of me."

"Truthfully, I'm glad I was." Azura's next statement surprised him, "I didn't have to grow up under King Garon's fist, and the people here are more accepting of me than the Nohrians ever were."

Oh...right. She was the daughter of Queen Arete, the less popular of King Garon's two wives. Katerina, the first, was beloved by her people, and Kamui remembered reading that Arete and her daughter weren't too kindly treated. Wait...how did he know that Azura was Queen Arete's daughter? Then Kamui remembered another book he'd read describing Azura and how the princess had vanished one day after her convoy had been attacked. She was believed to have died, yet here she was.

His memory had great timing, didn't it? Lovely.

"You're Queen Arete's daughter, aren't you?" He asked, "I remember reading about you and your mother."

Azura looked surprised, "Yes, I am. Honestly, I didn't expect anyone in Nohr to write about my mother, let alone myself."

Then she studied him a little more closely, "Wait, are you alright, Prince Kamui? You seem...sick, somehow."

"I'm okay, I guess. I, uh, kinda got turned into some sort of half living, half dead monstrosity thanks to Iago and Garon." Kamui shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other, making sure to keep his hood low enough to conceal his features.

Ordinarily he didn't care who saw it, but he made exceptions for those he cared for, such as Sakura, and now he didn't really want to scare Azura either.

Her expression softened, "Oh, so that's what those guards I overhead meant by your...'condition'."

"Yes. I, um, tend to keep it covered up so I don't scare people." Kamui lamely waved his arms to show his thick robes and armor obscuring his dead appearance.

Azura opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of wingbeats made her pause. Kamui gazed upward, only now realizing that Hoshido now lay under the dark shroud of night, the silver crescent moon and the sea of stars illuminating the sky knight soaring towards the dock.

"Ah, here you are, Prince Kamui!" The pegasus, or Temna, he thought the Hoshidans called them, landed lightly on the dock, hooves clopping against wood as the beautiful beast shook its mane.

The man riding it was dressed in red and white Hoshidan armor, his red hair tied back into an immaculate tail. Everything about him screamed 'perfectionist' to Kamui, and he wondered how long it would take before the man got on his nerves.

"You are?" He asked.

The man swallowed nervously, "I, uh, I am Subaki. I'm Sakura's retainer and HInoka's husband. I guess that makes me your stepbrother."

Ah, so this was the man Kamui had heard much about.

"Heh, it's nice to meet you, Subaki." Kamui realized that he'd seen Subaki in the dining hall just moments before he'd left, and that was likely the reason why the man was so nervous.

Subaki's composure seemed to return, his posture straightening and an assured smile forming on his lips. "The pleasure is all mine. My apologies if I seemed unsettled, but your appearance and sudden flight from the dining hall unnerved me slightly. But!" He also ignored Azura, perhaps unwittingly, Kamui noticed, "I do hope to be the most perfect stepbrother you could ever have, milord!"

"So Hinoka asked you to follow me?" Kamui guessed.

Subaki nodded. "Yes, but I'm glad to get the chance to speak with you, man to man. It's the perfect way to build a brotherly bond, no?"

Azura coughed, and Subaki nearly fell from his mount.

"Wah! Oh, Lady Azura! A thousand apologies, I hadn't noticed you there!" He stammered, clearly embarrassed, "I was so focused on tracking Kamui down, I didn't even register your presence!"

Azura hid a smile behind her hand. "It's perfectly all right, Subaki. I know I'm...quiet and easy to miss."

"I'm sorry, again. But I have a request to bring Kamui back with me, so..." He glanced at Kamui, "You'll have to cut this conversation short, my brother."

Kamui found himself surprisingly reluctant to leave Azura, but the maiden smiled at him and motioned for him to go.

"It's quite all right. We can chat again whenever you're available." She said reassuringly, bowing to Subaki before walking away, "Until next time, Kamui!"

"Farewell." Kamui turned back to Subaki, "So, shall we go, brother?"

Subaki's face lit up with joy, "Of course! Let's!"

Kamui had the feeling he was going to enjoy having this man as a brother.

 

The dining hall was empty of nobles, save for the Hoshidan Royal Family. Ryoma had sent them, and Takumi, away before Subaki had gone after Kamui. Those nobles had been guests in Shisaragi, and for them to act so disgraceful was unacceptable, thus they had been expelled from the grounds. At least the excess food would be shared with the city's populace.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'll be certain to give Takumi a tongue lashing later." Hinoka was drumming her fingers absently upon the table, hungrily eyeing the food.

Ryoma still didn't understand the entirety of the situation concerning the mysterious Deeprealms, strange planes of existence that lingered in between the fabrics of the physical and Astral worlds, but he understood that the flow of time was rather...confounded between the two. HInoka had gone to a Deeprealm in order to give birth to her and Subaki's child, both reasoning that since war was looming ever closer on the horizon, that it would be safest for the baby to be raised somewhere safe. That, and neither had known about the time difference at the beginning, so when Subaki had gone to the Deeprealm four days after Hinoka, he'd been shocked to find her with a baby already born.

It had scarcely been a few months since that incident, so how old would the daughter be? Well, HInoka clearly worried about her, and she'd clearly retained the appetite she'd gained during the course of her pregnancy.

"Worried about Caeldori, dear?" Mikoto asked, also noticing the urgency in her daughter's actions.

Hinoka paused, "Yeah. Especially since time flows differently between our world and hers. I don't want to go back and find out that she's an old woman and that Subaki and I completely missed her life. She doesn't deserve that..."

"I see. So why not go into her Deeprealm and retrieve her?" Ryoma suggested, "Surely she'd enjoy meeting the rest of her family now that we're all together?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Hinoka smiled, "I'll go get her after dinner."

Ryoma nodded, glad that matter was settled. Now, if only Subaki could get Kamui...

As if on cue, the grand doors opened, and the two men strode in.

"I have found our wayward prince!" Subaki called, pride shining in his eyes.

"I apologize for my childish actions..." Kamui bowed, "I deemed it necessary to leave in order to preserve the peace here."

"Nonsense." Mikoto strode towards her son and took his arm, "The nobles were the ones acting out of hand, my child. Come!"

She pulled him towards the table, almost pushing him into the chair that she'd reserved specifically for him.

Kamui grinned, embarrassed by the fuss made over him, "Still, I made you seem unreasonable in your own castle, and I apologize f-"

"Oh, shut up, brother!" Hinoka laughed as Subaki retook his seat beside her, "And let's eat together as a family!"

Kamui smiled, "Let's. Although...I am unfamiliar with Hoshidan dining etiquette, so I might end up doing things that horrify you."

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone!" Sakura giggled, eliciting laughter from her family.

"Dig in! The chefs will be offended if we don't put at least a dent in this mountain of food they've prepared for us!"

Kamui needed no further urging and proceeded to shovel food into his mouth, seeming to purposefully disregard proper dining etiquette just to see the others' response.

"Oh, gods...Kamui..." Ryoma nearly jumped in his chair; he'd forgotten that his brother's retainers were standing off to the side, watching their lord's disgraceful behavior.

Ryoma couldn't help but chuckle as Kamui winked at him, Mikoto laughing in response to her son's shenanigans.

"A-at least use some sort of utensils, milord!" Jakob groaned.

Kamui suddenly paused in his mischievous gluttony, seeming utterly ashamed of himself.

"I...do not know what came over me." He said slowly, and the merriment faded the moment everyone saw the horrified look on his face.

"Kamui?" Mikoto pushed her son's cowl back, and Ryoma's heart turned to lead within his chest.

The younger prince's eyes were glowing red, and the dark magic crackling through his veins was all too apparent to everyone present, as if he were having some sort of reaction to the food.

"Kamui?!" Hinoka grabbed his shoulders, "What's wrong?! Are you okay?!"

Ryoma started to stand, but Kamui's retainers shoved their way to their lord.

"Move aside! Please!" Felicia and Flora immediately seized Kamui and laid him on the floor, Jakob pulling some sort of healing staff from thin air.

"What's going on?!" Ryoma demanded, Gunter interposing himself between the Hoshidans and Kamui.

"Please retain your distance." The grizzled man said softly, "We're used to this, so let us handle it."

"Used to what?!" Hinoka nearly screamed.

Sakura screamed as Kamui's body fully dissolved into black mist, dark magic screeching as it crackled around him. The Ice Tribe girls dutifully held their lord's arms, somehow forcing them to retain their solidity even as the darkness howled around them. Ryoma instinctively pulled his siblings and mother behind him as the dark vortex expanded, a harsh wind slapping his face and threatening to unbalance him as Kamui's magic spiraled out of control.

"What's going on?!"

Gunter shielded them with his body, his face set into determination as he planted his feet to resist the eager grasp of the howling magical energy, Ryoma wondering if he'd have any sense of hearing after this as the sound pounded his ears.

He could see the maids pouring ice magic into Kamui's barely discernable form amidst the dark storm, mist swirling chaotically around the entire hall and threatening to engulf everyone within.

Slowly, the magic's screams began to fade, and the darkness rapidly retreated back into Kamui's body. Ryoma stared, stunned, as his brother's frozen body reformed in his retainers' grasp, both girls gasping for breath and sweating heavily.

"There, it's done." Gunter murmured, crouching to take Kamui's still form into his arms.

"What's done?" Mikoto asked softly, the shock in her voice no doubt shared amongst her children.

"Sometimes, Lord Kamui's body can't handle the amount of dark magic being pushed through it, and that happens." Felicia wheezed, her cheeks red with exertion.

"We've gotten better at containing those reactions, but they're still so difficult to endure." Flora explained, "Especially since each reaction brings Kamui incredible pain every time."

As she finished speaking, Kamui writhed within Gunter's arms, his mouth opening to loose a bone-chilling scream of agony.

"Jakob!" Gunter barked, and the butler quickly raised his staff.

Gentle green healing magic poured into Kamui's body, and his spasms ceased. The boy's grey skin seemed to pulsate with black veins, just for the briefest of moments, but that moment was all it took for Ryoma's rage to rekindle within his heart.

The Nohrians had done this to him, and Ryoma would find the one responsible for his brother's torment and end the bastard's life!

"What can we do?" Mikoto reached out to her son, but hesitated, afraid of causing her beloved child even more pain.

Gunter gazed down at Kamui with affection bordering on paternal, as well as a deep sadness, "Nothing, now. He needs to rest, and we'll be by his side to contain the outbursts until he stabilizes."

The older man looked around at the food strewn about the room, "I-I apologize for the trouble we've caused here. We'll take care of cleaning this up."

"No. Please, take care of my son, we can take care of this." Mikoto placed a gentle hand upon Kamui's cheek, then stepped back.

Gunter bowed, and the four retainers silently filed out of the room.

"Gods above, what did those Nohrians do to him?" Hinoka whispered, trembling with fear or rage-Ryoma couldn't tell which.

"Whatever they've done, it's clearly destroyed Kamui." Ryoma reached to his waist, where Raijinto ever rested, and drew the divine blade in a flurry of sparks, "I will avenge you, brother, I swear on my divine Raijinto!"

The katana's pure white blade shone with bright light, the blue sparks emanating from it intensifying as a result of such a powerful oath being sworn upon its name.

"Justice will be dealt, and the one who did this to Kamui will pay a thousandfold for their crimes!"

He swore on his very soul, Kamui's scream forever etching itself into his heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Half a world away, in the land forever shrouded in darkness, Iago laughed as he finally, FINALLY, completed his ultimate masterpiece!

King Garon would be pleased, and the Hoshidans would finally be brought to heel! As for that upstart, Corrin...Iago had special plans for him...

"Hehehehehe! I will make the pain of my experiment seem like a paradise compared to what will follow!" Iago cackled, holding his dark shrouded tome aloft.

HOSHIDO WILL BURN!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I ended up combining two other chapters because they were pretty short, but hopefully it's not too much. Up next is a visit to the Ice Tribe...


	8. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More knowledge is shared, and companionship is reaffirmed.

Kamui awoke, his entire body feeling as if it had split apart into a thousand pieces. He was back in his chambers, he realized, the darkness slowly peeling away to reveal the very worried faces of his Ice Tribe companions.

"Kamui! You're awake!" Felicia 's overjoyed voice ripped through his aching ears, but he was glad to hear her nonetheless.

Everything ached as he forced his stiff arms to push him up, the lush covers on the bed he lay upon falling away as he did so. His head swam, distorting his vision in nauseating ways as he tested his body further.

"Milord, don't overexert yourself!" Flora's icy hand pressed against his forehead, dispelling the haze somewhat.

"What happened?" All he remembered was the dining hall, and then...darkness and pain.

Felicia and Flora shifted uncomfortably, neither seeming to want to tell him. That was all the indication he'd needed to put the pieces together. Another meltdown...had anyone been hurt?

"It happened again, didn't it?" The girls nodded slowly, "Was anyone hurt? Mother? Or my siblings?" The girls shook their heads, hesitantly, their eyes never leaving him.

He looked down, noticing his bare chest and the multitude of pale scars crossing his grey flesh. The dark magic permeating his body was rippling just under the surface in black veins, shadowy wisps of his dying body occasionally hissing out here and there. He looked like Death itself, as always. Sometimes he wondered how his retainers could even stomach looking at him.

"Heh, sorry you have to look at this." He worked his way out of the covers, the chill that followed far weaker than the chills he'd gotten from the girls over the years.

"Don't apologize, Kamui." Flora said softly, she and her sister stepping closer with his grey tunic.

He reached out to place the garment on himself, but the girls swatted his hand aside and proceeded to dress him themselves. So stubborn...but he was grateful.

Even Felicia seemed more subdued as she and her sister fretted over him, smoothing the creases on his tunic or fussing over his messy hair. The poor girl seemed on the verge of tears, and Kamui felt the bitter vestiges of guilt rising within. He owed them so much more than he could ever repay, and they were his family when he should have been rightfully abandoned because of this curse.

"Thank you, both of you." He didn't know why he felt like he should bare his heart to them, but he knew he should, "If I didn't have you two, Jakob, or Gunter, I would have lost my mind a long time ago." 

"So you keep reminding us." Flora murmured, but he could see her smiling.

"Heh, I guess I do say that often, don't I?" Kamui resisted the urge to sigh as the girls busied themselves in strapping his black Nohrian style armor onto his body, then covered him with the thick robes, "But I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Felicia laughed, but it sounded a bit forced. Were they unhappy? Were they growing tired of having to deal with his curse? Well, they had been his retainers only because King Garon had kidnapped them in order to keep the Ice Tribe in line, so it was little wonder that the girls would be unhappy. They'd told him many times over the years how much they enjoyed being his retainers, being his family, but he'd seen all the forlorn looks they'd cast towards the twilight sky, heard their yearning words whenever they'd gotten letters from their father and friends from the Tribe. It wouldn't be right to keep them here any longer than he must, especially since he was now free to take them home.

"Kamui? Are you okay?" Flora's worried voice snapped him out of his thoughts, her equally worried expression peering into his very soul.

He nodded silently, not trusting his voice as he took his white mask and placed it over his face. Gunter had called it a 'prosthetic', as in a replacement for something lost or broken, and Kamui felt that it suited him perfectly. He had been broken by Iago, everything that had been Corrin or Kamui had died the day he had turned into this monstrosity.

"You know," he said carefully, "since I'm no longer a prisoner of Nohr, I could take the two of you home to the Ice Tribe."

The girls stared at him, surprise in their eyes. They shared a quick, worried glance, Felicia wringing her hands together.

"Kamui...do you not want us to be your retainers anymore?" Felicia asked softly, looking as if she were on the verge of tears, "Are you displeased with us?"

He nearly recoiled, "What? No, no, it's not like that at all! I love the both of you dearly, and I'm so glad to get to spend every day with you! I only thought that you'd want to go home now that you weren't trapped in that castle with me anymore!"

They continued staring at him, the conflict in their eyes as clear as day. And so he pressed on.

"I know you two were kidnapped to serve as my retainers and to keep the Ice Tribe in line, and I feel terrible about being the reason that you two never got to grow up with your real family." Kamui decided then and there that he'd take them home. It was really the least he could do after all they'd done for him.

Felicia lunged, throwing her arms around Kamui's neck as she buried her face into his chest. "K-Kamui, don't talk about yourself as if you were the one who kidnapped us!" The emotion in her voice surprised him, more so than her sudden embrace, "You say that we didn't grow up with our real family, but we did!"

"Indeed. You treated us like that family from the moment you met us, and our bond clearly exceeds that of master and servant." Flora said softly, "I will not deny that we miss our home dearly, but your kindness and your love made our imprisonment so much more bearable."

Kamui opened his mouth to speak again, but Flora removed his mask and then pressed her finger to his lips to shush him.

"Please, don't." She whispered, "Do not blame yourself or say that we deserve to go home after a life of servitude, Kamui. Meeting you and serving you has been the best experience of our lives, and we're so thankful that you are such a kind and loving person."

Felicia pulled back, sniffling and flustered with embarrassment as she dried her eyes on her sleeve. Flora removed her finger, but her eyebrow was raised as if to warn him not to say anything foolish. At least she hadn't frozen his mouth shut.

"Well, I still want to take you back to the Ice Tribe, if only to reunite with your father and old friends." He said finally, "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, either."

The girls smiled at his answer, then glanced at each other and nodded.

"Very well." Flora said, "But we're staying with you, no matter what."

With that said, the two girls stepped forward and, to Kamui's utter surprise, kissed his cheeks. Their lips felt cold and warm at the same time, making his skin tingle at the contact.

"Now then, your family's waiting!" Felicia said cheerily, she and her sister taking Kamui's arms.

He nodded and let them lead him out of the room after he'd replaced his mask. The girls let go of his arms the moment they'd left, but they stood closely at his sides as they made their way through Shisaragi's corridors. Guardsmen and staff members bowed to him as he passed, many giving his false face nervous looks as if they feared the monster that lay underneath it.

'They should', Kamui thought bitterly, 'If they knew the extent of what I could do with this magical power tainting my very soul...not even Mother would want to keep me here.'

The grand doors of the throne room loomed ahead, the samurai standing guard saluting as Kamui approached.

"Lord Kamui, it's good to see you up and about!" The one on the left, a cheery, muscular young man with a brown ponytail similar to Takumi's, said brightly.

The other, a shorter girl with light hair and steely eyes scoffed, "Don't pretend you like Lord Kamui now, Hinata. I've heard everything Lord Takumi's been saying about him, as well as your own sentiments."

HInata paled, turning on the girl, "Shut it, Hana! You don't exactly have the highest opinion of him, either! Besides, Lord Kamui seems cool, no matter what Lord Takumi says!"

Hana scowled, "Of course I don't! He's the reason why Lady Sakura has cried herself to sleep so much over the years!"

Kamui coughed, and both samurai froze with horrified expressions on their faces, "Sakura has done what now?"

"She's cried herself to sleep over you! You made my best friend cry, so don't think I'll be too friendly to you!" Hana said boldly, putting her hands upon her hips.

"I see..." Kamui was rather impressed with Hana's fierce loyalty to Sakura, "I'm glad to know that Sakura has such a good friend watching out for her, however. Thank you, and I'll be certain to make it up to Sakura."

The samurai looked at him in surprise, her hand resting upon her katana's hilt as she pondered whether or not Kamui was mocking her or being sincere. He raised his arm to call off Flora and Felicia as he heard the subtle shifting of blades into their hands, preparing to defend him should Hana actually draw her weapon.

"May we enter? I was told I was expected." He knew that Hana's blade wouldn't hurt him, anyway.

Nothing could, no matter what the weapon was made of.

"Y-yeah...sorry." Hana murmured, more subdued as she and Hinata pushed open the doors to the throne room.

Kamui nodded to the samurai in thanks and strode into the grand chamber, pretending not to notice his retainers' not so subtle glares aimed at the two.

"Ah, Kamui!" Mikoto rose from her ornate throne, cutting off the nobleman who'd been talking to her.

Kamui again nodded, electing to stay silent as the richly clad guest glared at him. Ryoma grinned, giving a subtle nod of approval as Kamui took his place at his older brother's side.

"May I continue?" The nobleman asked irately, Mikoto looking embarrassed as she once again took her seat.

"Of course, you have my deepest apologies for my outburst." The queen said gently as she turned her attention back to the man, "So you say that Faceless ravaged your convoy?"

The man scoffed, "Yes, were you even paying attention? Since your soldiers were supposed to keep the roads clear of those...things, I demand payment for their failures!"

Ryoma sighed, stepping forward with a very annoyed look on his face, "For the last time, you will not speak so rudely to our queen, or I will escort you off these grounds. And we will not give you restitution for stolen goods."

The noble looked livid, but one look at Ryoma immediately silenced whatever argument he could possibly muster.

"If that's all you have to bother us with, then take your leave." The High Prince growled, and the nobleman stormed out of the throne room.

"Nobles don't seem to change, whether they're from Hoshido or Nohr." Kamui muttered as soon as the man was out of earshot, "Greedy and too sure of their own importance."

Ryoma sighed, "Not all of them are like that, but they all annoy me as well."

The brothers shared a wry grin, well, as much of a grin as they could with Kamui's mask. At that moment, Mikoto swept her younger son into her arms.

"Kamui, my child!" She whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mother." He replied, reaching up to hug her as well.

"Thank heavens! I was so worried about you...after what happened during dinner..."

"I must have really scared you guys, huh?" Kamui sighed, "I don't really know what sets those off, but I have Flora, Felicia and the others to help me get through them."

Mikoto pulled back, her hands resting on either side of his face as she stared into the holes in his mask, "I wish I could have done more to help...I'm so sorry, Kamui. If I'd stopped Sumeragi from going to Cheve, maybe he'd still be alive and you never would have had this happen to you."

"Mother, do not blame yourself. If I'd never been kidnapped, I never would have met Flora and Felicia, nor the others. And this magic does give me more powers to protect those I love, which I consider a boon despite all the consequences that follow it."

Mikoto sighed, clearly unhappy with the circumstances, but she seemed to accept what he'd said. "I see. You're here now, and that's all that matters."

"Of course. Although, there is one thing I'm curious about." His mother's eyes lit up with anticipation, "Do you have any communications with the Ice Tribe at all?"

He could almost hear Flora and Felicia tense up behind him, and he briefly wondered as to where Jakob, Gunter and Lilith were. Briefly.

"Admittedly, yes." Mikoto nodded, "We've...been working with them to see if together, we could get our respective hostages home."

She gazed at Flora and Felicia, "I've already alerted Chief Kilma as to his daughters' whereabouts here, and he begged us to bring them home."

Kamui couldn't tell whose face had a more surprised expression: His or the girls'. But he was also relieved, he could get the girls home sooner rather than later.

"We're to set out as soon as Hinoka arrives with Caeldori." Ryoma spoke up, an uncertain light in his eyes, like he wasn't too sure if this was the correct course.

"W-wait! We want to stay with Kamui!" Felicia blurted, immediately being shushed by her sister.

"Thank you for making these arrangements." Flora said coolly, although Kamui detected the faint note of sorrow in her voice, which made his heart ache, "I look forward to seeing our father again."

"HInoka should be back soon." Mikoto looked up, and footsteps reached Kamui's sharp ears.

"You people have an excellent sense of timing, don't you?" He commented, right as Hinoka strode into the room, an incredibly beautiful girl at her side.

"Ah, you were expecting us?" Hinoka grinned, seeming very proud of the girl beside her as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "This is Caeldori!"

Caeldori was clad in white and red sky knight garb, two wing-shaped accessories in her bright red hair. She shifted awkwardly from foot to foot under their stares, scarlet eyes focusing on Kamui.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Mikoto said warmly, stepping forward to embrace the girl.

"You too!" Caeldori's shyness melted away, and Kamui assumed that she was around his age as he watched her hug her grandmother.

Then the girl's attention flitted to him again, her scarlet eyes examining him as if he were a potential threat, "Who's this?"

Mikoto glanced over, "Ah, this is Kamui, my son."

'Odd, she said son rather than uncle.' Kamui noticed, also taking note of the uncertain tone in his mother's voice. Was she hiding something from her other children? Something concerning him?

"O-oh! My apologies!" Caeldori bowed to him, "Mother told me a bit about you, but she didn't say anything about you wearing that...mask...or those robes."

"It's a long story, but all you need to know is that my apparel is meant to shield everyone around me from my...unsettling appearance." Kamui shrugged, taking great care to ensure that every part of his dead skin was hidden from sight.

Caeldori seemed curious, but didn't ask any further questions. She nodded, turning back to her mother, "So, Father said that we'd be going to the Ice Tribe? I've read so much about them!" 

Hinoka grinned, "I think you're more excited than the rest of us, Caeldori."

The girl beamed at her mother, and Kamui wondered how many years had passed in the girl's Deeprealm compared to the flow of time in this world.

Ryoma nodded, "If everyone's ready, let's be off."

"Let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're getting closer to the Ice Tribe. Almost.


	9. The Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui lives up to his nickname: The Reaper of The North.

Flora waited until the others had gone out of earshot before she finally allowed herself to scream...quietly. 'We're going back home...already?!' She thought, a surprising amount of tension and fear building up inside of her. She didn't want to leave Lord Kamui yet.

"Flora?" Felicia stepped over, her eyes puffy and red from crying. So she also knew the price of this homecoming.

"Yes?" Flora tried to compose herself, for the sake of her sister.

"I don't want to leave Kamui." She murmured, "I want to stay with him."

Flora reached out to her sister and pulled her into her arms, "As do I. Perhaps we can convince Father to let us stay with him."

Felicia sniffled, "I hope so."

Flora wished the exact same thing with all her heart.

 

The group, consisting of Hinoka and her retainers, Kagero, Kamui, and his three retainers (Lilith had elected to remain behind, stating that she wasn't a good fighter). Kamui doubted at first that they'd be doing much fighting to begin with, but as the group passed into Nohrian territory to continue their trek to the Ice Tribe, he revised his earlier thoughts quite quickly.

"I'm starting to think the Nohrians are expecting the Ice Tribe to rebel." He said dryly as they encountered yet another group of Nohrian patrols.

Hinoka and the odd archer Setsuna quickly took them out, although the latter immediately stumbled over yet another bear trap. Seriously, where the hells did those things even come from? Azama, Hinoka's other retainer and also a rather odd character, was keeping count of the traps, and apparently they'd reached thirty-two. Subaki and Caeldori were observing from a distance, although Kamui could see the restlessness in the girl.

The trip so far had taken about three days of trekking through Hoshidan wilds and the rough Nohiran terrain that lay between them and the Ice Tribe. It had been monotonous and incredibly boring, especially since Kagero insisted on watching his every move and rushed to his side if he so much as stumbled over a log. Apparently Ryoma had given her orders to watch over Kamui, and the ninja took them very, VERY seriously.

And everyone made certain not to let him anywhere near any enemies that showed up, despite the fact that he was more than capable of fighting. And now, as the gloomy Nohrian landscape gave way to icy and snow-covered terrain, Kamui felt even more ill at ease.

"Ooh, the cold is so refreshing!" Caeldori exclaimed as the group sloshed their way through piles of snow.

Kamui barely felt it, truth be told, although most of the group was now shivering and trying to conserve what body heat they could. White, fluffy flakes cascaded from a grey, overcast sky, the dim sun barely peeking through the darkened cover. Flora and Felicia guided them from the head of the group, and it was all too easy for Kamui to read their depressed moods. Maybe he could convince their father, Chief Kilma, to let them stay with him...No, he couldn't do that to them.

"Lord Kamui, there's a patrol approaching from behind." Kagero appeared from thin air, the icy daggers of wind making her skin paler than usual, "Please, get behind me."

Kamui glanced behind him, noting that his retainers had led the group into a small canyon of sorts. The snowfall severely limited visibility, and Kamui could already tell that the cold was getting to everyone. Even Subaki the Perfect was shivering, his grip on his naginata weak. Through the many skeletons of trees scattered across the winter gripped landscape, Kamui could see faint movement among them, the rocky face of the canyon walls painted a permanent white from the seemingly unending snowfall.

"How much farther is the village?" He shouted back to Felicia and Flora.

"About ten minutes straight ahead!" Came Flora's response, "The Nohrians must have been following us, since this is a more hidden path!"

Damn it...Kamui glanced at each of his companions, immediately spotting the Nohrian style straight sword that Azama was studying. Kamui guessed that the monk had taken it off a dead soldier sometime in the past hour.

"Azama, toss me that sword!" Kamui shouted, the retainer looking amused as he did so.

Kamui caught the hilt easily, barely registering the metal's freezing touch as he quickly turned to keep Kagero from confiscating the weapon.

"Flora! Felicia! Keep going! Guide everyone to the village before they die of frostbite!" He ordered, "That's an order! Go, all of you!"

His retainers, Gunter and Jakob included, looked ready to protest, but he cut them all off.

"Don't argue, damn it! I can practically see the icicles growing from Setsuna's nose, and the rest of you hardly look any better! Go, I'll keep our pursuers distracted and come after you!"

Kagero grabbed his arm, "Lord Kamui, I cannot allow you to take such a risk! Come with us, and we can defend the village in a better position, or even lose our enemies altogether!"

The shadows were too close, and Kamui was the only one not affected by the cold, aside from Flora and Felicia. "Go, that's an order!"

Hinoka grabbed his arm next, her eyes filled with worry, "Kamui, I am not going to let you-"

"Go? You have no choice." He looked at his retainers, "Get them to the village, safely, that's an order."

With that, he willed himself to dissolve into smoke, the emptiness that followed an ever familiar feeling. He could see his friends hesitating, clearly wanting to go after him, but his retainers eventually began corralling them towards the direction of the village.

'Good', he thought as he focused on pushing his ethereal form towards the figures he now saw trudging through the snow, each one wearing thick armor and heavy cloaks.

Each one bore Nohr's sigil on their armor, and Kamui felt a familiar rage kindle within his heart at the sight of it. There were about a dozen or so, each one carrying either large axes or swords similar to his own, spread out widely across the icy forest as they followed the tracks the Hoshidans had left behind.

"Come on, move it!" An axeman a bit burlier than the others growled, his head as bald as an egg and covered in a thin layer of frost, "I wanna gut that little traitor myself!"

The howling wind disguised the faint woosh Kamui's magic made as he drew closer to his prey, his own sword held tightly to his not-entirely solid body. Time to put his training to good use.

"Wait, what's that?!" A swordsman shouted, all eyes following his outstretched arm directly in Kamui's direction.

Showtime.

Kamui's dark, misty form was easy to spot, contrasting sharply to the whiteness of their surroundings, so frankly, he wasn't surprised. He swooped down, landing heavily upon the man who'd spotted him and running him through. Steel pierced armor and flesh with ease, propelled with the inhuman Faceless strength Iago had imbued into Kamui's body. Kamui slowly solidified above his fallen prey, his blade and the snow around the Nohrian stained red as the man bled out at Kamui's feet.

Darkness swirled around Kamui as his body reformed, his dark robes billowing in the constant wind. He turned, his anger fueling him as he glared at the soldiers surrounding him.

"W-what the hell kind of freak are you?!" The bald leader yelped, then rounded on his troops, "Don't just stand there, kill him!"

Two axemen charged side by side, voices raised in hoarse battle cries as they swung their heavy weapons in deadly arcs around their heads. Kamui watched in amusement as the duo stumbled gracelessly through the snow, not even bothering to block when they finally got close enough to strike. He willed himself to disperse just before those deadly axe blades would have bitten through his body, the weapons passing harmlessly through the resulting dark cloud.

"You cannot kill that which will never die." He rasped, rather enjoying the terrified looks on the men's faces.

Then he struck, his inhuman strength enabling his blade to puncture flesh and armor with disturbing ease. The two men fell, one after the other, as their spectral foe swirled around them. The other Nohrians were clearly terrified, most backing away from the demonic figure who'd effortlessly slain three of their comrades.

"W-what are you?!" The bald leader stammered again, reaching for a smaller throwing axe buckled to his hip.

Kamui surged forward in a cloud of darkness, dispersing his form as much as he could in order to engulf the survivors. All he could see was terrified faces in the dark, the swirling misty shadows that roiled around in a black storm around him. Every step he took was followed by the storm, the howling of the wind fading away to eerie silence as the darkness shrouded the immediate vicinity.

"Die," these fools had tried to harm his comrades.

"Die!" They were slaves to Garon, no doubt bearing the weight of innocent blood shed by their hands, and Kamui would not let them torment the Ice Tribe any further.

"DIE!" He swept amongst them, his blade singing as darkness split apart the bodies of his enemies.

Blood flashed with every stroke, steel parting flesh and cleaving through armor as if neither existed. Kamui was the bringer of Death, the Reaper of men as he killed and killed and killed, until only the bald leader remained in the dark storm.

"Go crawling back to your master, and tell him that the Ice Tribe is off limits." Kamui snarled, "If he tries anything, I'll kill everyone he sends."

The baldy fled faster than Kamui thought possible, soon fading from sight in the snowstorm. Kamui focused on his magic, recalling the storm he'd conjured and willing his body back to its usual state. He gazed down at his bloody sword: this was the first time after three long years of endless training and practicing his magical abilities when he'd actually slain someone. He'd gotten much better at controlling how he dissolved and reformed, and remembered all too clearly how close he'd come to disappearing completely when he'd first started testing the limits of his abilities.

He watched as the bodies of his slain foes were rapidly swallowed up by snow, the blood smeared across the white steadily fading until there was no trace of any combat having taken place. They'd remain there, perhaps forever, forgotten under unmarked graves. Kamui almost felt sorry for their fates, but he pushed that compassion away. He had to be as soulless and monstrous as he appeared to his enemies, now, otherwise he'd never be strong enough to protect anyone.

"Lord Kamui! Where are you?!" He recognized Caeldori's faint voice in the distance and ghosted in her direction.

He prayed that the girl hadn't seen him fighting: he didn't want to scare her. He found Caeldori trudging through the snow, now clad in heavier fur and leather garments better suited to braving the storm.

"I'm here." He called, making sure to let her see him coming before reforming in front of her, "The Nohrians won't be a problem anymore. Did you get to the village alright?"

Caeldori nodded, not appearing startled by his appearance, "Yes, Chief Kilma's people are warming everyone up, and I came after you in case you needed any help."

She noticed his blood-stained blade, "But I see that you had matters well in hand. How many were there? Are you injured?"

"Just over a dozen soldiers followed us, one fled as I was taking care of them." Kamui could feel the icy winds tugging at his robes, but felt nothing too concerning as of yet. "I am unharmed, so let's get back and get you out of this cold."

The girl's face was flushed, with the cold or with embarrassment for his concern, Kamui didn't know, "T-thank you, Lord Kamui, but I'm fine. I'm impressed by how you don't seem to be affected by the weather at all!"

"Heh, being turned into a half-living, half-dead creature will do that to you." Kamui chuckled hollowly, "I cannot feel the cold too much, nor can I be injured unless I react too slowly."

Caeldori stared at him, her long red hair blowing around her as her scarlet eyes scanned him for any injuries.

'Why did you say that? Fool, you probably just scared her.' Kamui silently berated himself.

"Sorry, I don't know why-" he started to make amends, but Caeldori smiled at him and then reached out to remove his mask.

"Don't be. Mother told me everything that had happened to you, and nothing was your fault." She gazed into his bloodshot eyes as she held his mask, taking in every pale scar that was gouged into his face. Oddly, she seemed to fluster more than she had before, her eyes shining with a strange sort of emotion, "And I don't think you're a monster of any sort. You're rather handsome, actually..."

Kamui chuckled and reached out to retake his mask, then hooked it back over his face, "You're the first to think so, Caeldori. Now let us be off."

He gestured for her to take the lead, and Caeldori nodded. The two headed off in the direction that the girl had come from, pushing through the sheer white of the storm. Before long, roughly around the time Flora had estimated, the storm suddenly faded behind the duo, opening into a wide valley filled with simple wooden dwellings. A frozen lake rested in the very middle, reflecting the dim sunlight as best as its glassy surface allowed.

Kamui was immediately drawn to the beautiful ice sculpture rising from the middle of the lake, glittering in the light. He could see a stable in the distance, where the village animals were resting alongside Gunter's massive battlehorse.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Caeldori said in awe, her wide eyes taking in every detail.

It was. So peaceful and serene, with only the faintest snowflakes cruising through the white valley. Villagers in thick apparel mingled around the largest home, which Kamui assumed was the Chief's home, and he could see several of them wearing nervous expressions.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly at the Ice Tribe. Would be nICE, eh? (I'm so sorry)


	10. Icy Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we finally are, at the Ice Tribe. Niles and Odin make a brief appearance and Kamui terrifies everyone. All in all, a rather eventful day for the prince.

Flora accepted her father's embrace hesitantly, her thoughts on Kamui as he likely stood alone, facing their enemies in the storm outside.

"Oh, my daughters, I've missed you so." Kilma murmured, although Flora knew his intent was directed more at her sister.

His favorite.

"We're glad to be home, Father!" Felicia piped up, "Although we're sorry the Nohrians followed us..."

Kilma gazed between the girls, glancing only for a moment at the Hoshidans also present in his humble abode, "You needn't worry about them. I understand that this Kamui has those two in his service, yet he was more than willing to bring you home. We will not have to suffer under Garon's yoke any further, not with Hoshido's support."

"Not those Nohrians," Flora said patiently, "You know we meant the ones Lord Kamui is now holding off in the forest."

She wanted to break free of her father's grasp and run out into the snowstorm to be by Kamui's side, to not let him sink into the dark state he did whenever he fought anyone. She was scared, scared that the Kamui that returned would be a different person than the one that she knew.

Kamui's heart was as volatile as his magic, and his mood was much darker whenever he drew a weapon: disturbingly bloodthirsty and all too eager to slaughter anyone who had the misfortune of being his enemy. Flora knew that the soldiers back at the Northern Fortress had called him the "Reaper of the North" because of how he was when he fought.

A Reaper of men...a shadow that could not die while it killed indiscriminately.

"Chief!" A villager ran in, his face white with fear, "The one they call Kamui is returning!"

Flora's heart leaped, then cold dread trickled into her heart at the man's next words.

"H-he's some sort of monster! I watched him fight the Nohrians, and he was some sort of demon as he butchered them!"

Kilma frowned, "Explain."

The villager swallowed nervously, "He...Kamui...he turned into this black mist whenever the Nohrians attacked him, and then he engulfed them with that mist before tearing them to pieces! I've never seen anything like it."

"It's not his fault!" Felicia cried, "Kamui was experimented on by Iago and turned into that!"

Flora winced at her sister's poor choice of words, but Kilma seemed to understand.

"I see...so the poor boy you two have told me so much about is the result of dark magic experimentation." He murmured, "Yet you have told me that he's the kindest person you've ever met."

"He is." Flora said firmly, "He only...changes whenever he fights."

Kilma nodded absently, gazing out the nearest window as the chatter outside ceased. Flora followed suit, watching as the villagers outside parted to let a dark figure through their ranks. They were clearly terrified, shrinking away from the black figure and his white, prosthetic face. What man lay beneath that white metal face?

"So the rumors are true..." Kilma murmured as he stepped forward to open his abode to the approaching guest, "The Reaper of the North."

Flora tensed, the anger that always rose whenever that name was mentioned now churning through her heart. No, calm yourself!

"The what of the North?" Hinoka had gotten to her feet, her own features flushed with anger, "What did you just call my brother?"

Kilma said nothing, wood creaking as he opened his door to admit Kamui.

"Lord Kamui, welcome to my humble abode." The chief said gracefully, stepping aside to fully let the two Hoshidans inside.

"Thank you for having me, Chief Kilma, especially on such short notice." Kamui bowed, his robes rustling as he did so.

"And thank you for lending me these coats!" Caeldori had already begun shedding the extra layers, "They did an amazing job of keeping me warm!"

Kilma smiled at the young woman, "Of course, Lady Caeldori! Those coats are lined with thick fur and a small layer of animal fat, which make them excellent at keeping in body heat."

After Caeldori had returned her borrowed garments, Kilma led her and Kamui into the same room as the others in their party: the large seating room that hosted a small multitude of cushioned chairs and offered an exceptional view of the outside village.

Kamui sat down between Flora and Felicia in silence, clearly waiting for Kilma to speak as the 7man settled himself into the chair opposite them.

"I've heard many things about you, Prince of Hoshido." Kilma finally said, "Most especially of your kindness. My daughters were captives in your castle, serving as your retainers and domestics, yet they never once told me a single despairing thing about you. In fact, they say you treated them very well, often calling them family, and for that, I will be eternally grateful."

Kamui nodded, "As I will forever be grateful to them. They made life in the fortress so much more bearable with their kindness, especially after...this." He gestured at the mask and robes.

Kilma looked very uncomfortable, glancing at a still irate Hinoka before opening his mouth once more.

"I...see. I've also heard...other things about you, Prince Kamui." He said slowly, "Such as your being nicknamed the 'Reaper of the North' because of your savagery in battle. I had hoped that the name was merely another title based on your...condition, but my scouts saw your battle with the Nohrians outside our village."

It was impossible to read Kamui's expression underneath his mask, but Flora felt his muscles tense. She wanted to reach out and take him into her arms, but she couldn't...not with Father right in front of them.

"I must know: Are you in any way a danger to my people?" Kilma leaned forward, steely certainty in his eyes, "Should I be worried about the safety of this village while you are in our care?"

"I have no desire to harm anyone from the Ice Tribe, good chief. You are safe from me, but I cannot vouch for the Nohrians under Garon's command." Kamui answered coolly.

Kilma smiled wryly, "Well said, my prince. I must thank you again for caring for my daughters and for bringing them home."

Flora glanced at Felicia and nodded, her sister mirroring her as both got to their feet.

"Father, there's something we want to say." Flora said, ignoring the surprise in her father's face.

"What is it?"

Felicia inhaled shakily, attempting to calm her nerves, "We want to stay with Kamui."

"What?" Kamui was the first to speak up, the surprise in his voice a perfect reflection of Kilma's expression, "But we just got you home! I know how much you've missed the Ice Tribe and I will not be the one to take you away from it a second time."

"Kamui, please shut up and listen to what we have to say." Flora ordered, startling even herself with the authority behind her command, "Life in the fortress was dreary and depressing, but you were the best thing that had ever happened to us. Your kindness was a ray of pure sunlight in that darkness, and while you say that we kept you from going insane, you did much of the same for us."

"I always hated myself for not being able to protect you from what Iago did to you." Felicia spoke up, continuing on despite Kamui's attempted protest, "Don't argue! It broke my heart to see what had happened that day when we rushed into your room to see you on the floor, bleeding from so many wounds and barely visible through the dark magic!"

The girl began to tear up, Flora struggling to control her own emotions as horrible images surfaced in her mind.

"I was so scared that Iago had taken everything kind and warm about you and ripped it apart, but somehow you had become even kinder. After that, you took it upon yourself to remind the four of us constantly how much we meant to you and to make sure that we were happy." Felicia sniffled, the affection behind her smile making Flora feel as if she hadn't been forthright with her own gratitude, "You pushed yourself to every extreme to ensure that you could protect us from the very thing that had happened to you. I remember every time I went out to take you dinner only to find you exhausting yourself just so you could become stronger for our sakes."

Flora turned to KIlma, "Father, we want to stay with Kamui, not because we feel indebted to him, but because we don't want to abandon him when he still needs us...and we still need him. We've been together through so much over these years, and I don't want to just leave him when there's so much more to be done."

Kilma stared at her and Felicia for a long time, the turmoil in his eyes making Flora hesitate. Was it really right of her to ask this right after they got home?

No, she had to stand her ground! If Kamui left now, they'd probably never see him again!

"Kamui, if I let my daughters go with you, do you swear to protect them?" Kilma looked at the prince, and Flora couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Kamui's mask moved from Flora and Felicia, gazing between them before turning back to Kilma.

"I would gladly give what remains of my life if it meant protecting them." Came his answer, and Flora wasn't sure if she was happy to hear that, or horrified.

"K-Kamui..." Felicia stammered.

"Hush. If you insist on staying with me, then my efforts shall be spent in ensuring your safety." Kamui waved off any further protest.

Flora turned her head to hide the tears budding in her eyes, but she could feel Kamui's gaze linger upon her.

"If that is what you want, then what kind of father would I be if I refused?" Kilma's voice got Flora's attention again.

Kamui rose; Flora heard his robes rustling at the movement, "Of course, since they are no longer hostages, Flora and Felicia are free to return whenever they wish. Their communications with you will be unhindered, as well, so whenever they want to write to you, I intend for their letters to be delivered as quickly as possible."

"That sounds agreeable to me." Kilma answered, "Will you be staying with us for the night, Lord Kamui?"

"Please. Just call me Kamui. I am a guest here, as are my companions, and I do not wish for you to be strangled by formalities." Flora turned her eyes back to her friend and lord, the familiar feeling of her magic reacting to her joy arising, "And if you'll have us, we'll happily stay the night."

Kilma nodded, "Then you shall be my guests a little longer."

"You have my sincere thanks, Chief Kilma. We shall try to not be too much of an imposition."

 

Kamui found himself outside the chief's home, standing at the banks of the village's lake and staring at the moon's reflection. He didn't feel the cold, nor did he feel anything else as the wind whipped his robes around him.

The mask shielded his dead flesh from the icy daggers, and once again Kamui wondered how it would feel to not have to wear it.

Kamui gazed down at his gloved hands, willing the dark magic within to turn them into mist. What else could he do with that magic? He'd mastered the shifting and phasing, but he knew just how volatile dark magic was, so surely it had to be capable of more?

His senses warned him of a nearing presence, and the light footsteps conveyed their owner's identity before they'd even gotten within earshot of him.

"Flora."

The maid hesitated at the sound of her name, but she shook off her initial surprise and stepped up to Kamui's side.

"Kamui. Is everything alright?" Her voice was as gentle and soothing as the snow, or at least he assumed it was.

"Fine," he willed his hands back into their solid form, "How are you?"

He could feel Flora's eyes upon him, not believing what he'd said.

"Kamui, tell me the truth."

He sighed, "Very well. I feel dead, empty, like the walking corpse I've become. But I'm glad you wanted to stay with me."

Flora's small hand rested on his arm, "Kamui...I-"

His senses alerted him to two more presences, possibly hostile, and Kamui immediately turned to face them.

"Well, what have we here?" A sultry male voice purred and two shadows melted from the night.

"Identify yourselves," Kamui ordered, eyeing the eyepatched, white haired rogue and his blonde, scantily clad mage companion.

Somehow Kamui got the feeling that the mage was the least dangerous of the two.

"You don't recognize us?" The rogue pouted, although his smirk never once left his face, "I'm hurt, Lord Corrin."

Corrin? Oh, that explained it.

"I remember now. You're Leo's retainers, aren't you? Niles and Odin."

The mage's eyes lit up as he adopted a rather ridiculous pose, "Ah, the dark lord recognizes me through this shadowy visage!"

Flora chose that moment to place herself between the trio, an icy wind churning around her.

"Come no closer, Nohrians!" She growled, "How did you get into the village so easily?"

"Calm down, ice princess," NIles grunted, "We're not here for you."

"You're here for me," Kamui stepped forward, skirting around his beloved retainer, and cloaked himself in darkness. The feeling of his body breaking apart was a familiar one, a welcome one, and he admittedly took great amusement in the retainers' shocked expressions.

"Yes. Lord Leo deduced that you'd be coming here and sent us to intercept," NIles reached for his bow, perhaps on instinct, "We're to warn you that Garon plans to invade Hoshido soon."

Kamui actually chuckled at that, "Oh, really now? Does he plan to fight his way through Mikoto's barrier all throughout?"

NIles frowned, "No, he has Iago working on means to destroy the barrier, including an assassination attempt that's in the works."

Apparently the rogue was too terrified to use his filthy innuendos. Excellent.

Kamui opened his mouth to say something else, but a wave of dark magic flooded his senses. Something was nearby, a lot of somethings comprised of darkness.

"Were you followed?" He demanded, sensing an approaching horde of...something.

"Nay," Odin said in a theatric manner, "Our mission was the utmost of secrets!"

Kamui gazed out into the night, and then he saw them: great hulking beasts lumbering through the icy pass towards the village.

"Get behind me!" He ordered, reaching out and heaving both retainers behind him as he glided towards the beasts.

"Faceless?!" Flora yelped, and Kamui's anger burned within his heart.

So these were the monsters whose strength had been imbued into him, whose magic was always tainting and twisting his very being. Such disgusting creatures, yet Kamui could feel the dark magic within them calling to him, reaching out to the magic held within himself.

The grey skinned hulks lumbered forward, muscular bodies leaking the same dark mist that emanated from Kamui's own body. Iron masks perforated with multiple eye holes covered their faces, giving the beasts their name.

A name the faceless Kamui was all-too familiar with.

He surged forward, a misty specter against the white snow, and made a beeline for the nearest Faceless. Kamui held no weapon, but he had the feeling he could disperse the Faceless' magical cores and destroy them like that.

He approached and slammed into the leading Faceless, driving his hands into its torso. His anger turned his hands into blunt blades, his magic responding and turning the grey flesh into mist. His hands pushed in, seeking the magical cores giving the Faceless its false life, and Kamui felt the magic responding to his own.

"You...one of us?" The voice, guttural and beast-like, pounded his ears, "Magic...same. Faceless, too?"

Gods...Kamui felt cold sweat break out. The Faceless had stopped lumbering towards the village but instead began to cluster around him, the combined weight of their magic pressing onto Kamui from all sides.

Their voices pounded him, nonsense and confusion propelling the beasts to reach out and grab Kamui. The moment their beefy fists closed around him, Kamui could feel his body breaking apart, being drawn into the Faceless.

He was a lost brother to them, someone to be drawn back into their fold and reunited with them. Darkness filled the edges of his vision, yet Kamui found he could not struggle.

He did not want to. The Faceless were, one way or another, kin to him. He was created using their magic, and that magic was resonating with the beasts encircling him. Kamui could hear them urging him to return to them, eagerly reaching out to embrace him.

He was fading, the darkness engulfing him and drawing him further into the faceless void. He wanted this, to disappear into those who understood his pain.

"KAMUI!" Flora's desperate scream pierced the abyss, and Kamui found himself being yanked back into reality.

The void became solid, the darkness retreating before the brilliant substance creeping up Kamui's body.

"Kamui! What's happening?!" He heard Hinoka's cry.

"Felicia! Help me!" Flora ordered, and the void began to harden even further.

"W-what on earth?" Kilma's startled words followed.

And then the void faded entirely, reverting back to the snowy village. Kamui tried to move and found his limbs restrained, his mask coated with ice.

Oh, he was frozen.

"Kamui!" Hinoka's red hair filled his vision, and he dimly felt her throw her arms around his neck, "Are you okay?! Answer me, please!"

"I'm...frozen," he managed to force out, the ice around his mouth falling away, "Can't...say...much."

"Oh thank the gods!" Hinoka buried her face in his chest, and Kamui could feel her tears through his robes.

Felicia and Flora entered his line of sight behind Hinoka, their eyes wide with fear as tears streaked down their cheeks.

"K-Kamui?" Felicia reaached out and touched his frozen arm, and he realized she was trembling.

"What happened?" He asked, feeling his icy prison beginning to crack and fall apart.

Flora wrapped her arms around him as well, managing to not elbow Hinoka out of the way, "You attacked the Faceless and...they grabbed you. You started to dissipate, and it looked like the Faceless were trying to absorb you."

"They were," Kamui felt the last of the ice break away, freeing his body, "I'm entirely made up of the magic composing the Faceless, and they can control it. All of them at once overpowered me, but I should be able to handle one."

"No, absolutely not!" Hinoka hissed, "From now on, if any Faceless are nearby, you are not to go anywhere near it!"

Kamui was about to protest, but the terrified looks on his companions' faces convinced him just how terrible his near death had been on them.

"Very well," he conceded, if only for their sake.

The girls embraced him tightly, making his armor creak.

"Where are the Faceless?" He looked around and saw nothing left of the beasts, not feeling anything from their magic.

"You destroyed them when they tried to absorb you," Felicia said, her shaking hand still clutching his arm.

"Geez, they weren't kidding when they described your abilities," Niles murmured, white-knuckling his bow.

"Leo and the others?" Kamui guessed, at which the retainers nodded, "As expected. Carry this message back to your masters: If you invade Hoshido or make any attempt at my mother's life, the Reaper of the North will do everything in his power to stop you."

Odin grinned hugely, "Oh man, I wish I had such a cool title! The Reaper of the North sounds so...so...DARK!"

Niles rolled his remaining eye and then grabbed his companion by the arm, "Let's go."

The Nohrians vanished into the night, and Kamui turned back to his companions.

"Get your things together, we're leaving for Hoshido immediately," he ordered, "Chief Kilma, I apologize for having to leave so abruptly, but we must warn my mother about Garon's intentions."

The chief merely nodded, "Pay no heed to it, Kamui. Pray give your mother my regards and allow me to outfit your group with apparel more suited to braving the icy weather around here."

"That would be much appreciated."

Kamui watched as his companions quickly gathered their belongings, gratefully accepting the thicker apparel given to them by the villagers. He had no such need of the offerings, his own thick robes being blown about by the prodding wind.

He could feel Caeldori staring at him, and whatever sense that had warned him to the Faceless seemed to stir, like a hungry beast awakened from its slumber. Kamui had been able to sense danger due to his heightened instincts, the same way his blood held unique healing properties, but this was different somehow.

This stirring felt almost like his mind had developed a will of its own and was stretching out, feeling the minds of everyone present. Could it have been his encounter with the Faceless? The beasts held some sort of mental bond with one another, shared through their dark magics, so perhaps Kamui's being nearly absorbed by them had awakened that sense within him, as well?

He didn't know, but what he did know was that the rush of awkward affection that had pressed against his thoughts was not his own. Kamui could dimly feel the others' presences around him, like faint lights against the abyss.

His retainers all bore great fear and sorrow, coupled with love and a fierce protectiveness for him. Hinoka was similar, but she was much angrier, while Subaki was a confused jumble. Mr. Perfect, indeed.

Kamui remembered how the Faceless had used that mental connection to communicate with one another, or to even feel what the other was feeling if they concentrated hard enough. He could still feel the weight of their individual minds pressing against his, passing on their knowledge and instincts.

Somehow he understood that this many-mind mentality was what Leo had once called something akin to a 'hive mind', and since he did not have any other Faceless with which to link his mind, Kamui's senses would expand and give him a more...enhanced view of the world.

He'd understood that all without a word being said to him, and Kamui kept silent as his companions finally gathered in their bundled forms. Except Kagero...was that woman cold-blooded or something?

Everything hurt, but his head seemed to throb the most as he finally said his farewells to Kilma and led the Hoshidans out into the snow. 


	11. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui and party rush to return home, and the decision that will change the course of history looms closer and closer.

Xander could only watch, his disgust rising throughout the meeting as Garon's military advisors suggested one cowardly assassination tactic after another. Krakenburg's halls were filled with bustle as soldiers and materiel were ushered about in anticipation of the attacks to come.

The Crown Prince only half-listened to the war preparations, truth be told. His mind was, as ever, on his absconded brother.

Every time Xander closed his eyes, he saw Corrin's once-warm ruby eyes glaring out at him from a face mangled by dark magic, replaced by cruel bloodshot orbs set into dead grey flesh.

What had Iago done to him? Xander saw how Corrin had dissolved into dark mist-the same comprising those Faceless abominations-and vanished into the eternal twilight, stating that he'd never been a child of Nohr.

The sight of his kind, if not naïve, little prince turning into a cold, angry shell of his former self had shocked Xander greatly, but Camilla had taken the news much harder than any of the Nohrian siblings. Camilla had raged at Garon until the king had threatened to have her put to death if she continued being so insolent.

The eldest sister was now locked in her quarters, guarded by Iago's toadies.

"It's settled, then," Garon rumbled, rousing Xander from his thoughts, "Upon Corrin's return to Hoshido, Iago will activate an implanted explosive spell in the boy and take out Mikoto. Once she's dead and her barrier falls, our armies will wash over Hoshido."

Xander couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You plan to sacrifice Corrin, Father?!"

Garon's cold glare made Xander hesitate, "Do you find that disagreeable, Xander? Corrin is, after all, a traitor to Nohr and must be made to pay for his treachery."

"Of course, Father."

Garon grunted, "You are all dismissed."

Xander bowed along with the rest of the generals present, filing out of the throne room alongside them before separating to make his way to his quarters.

The Crown Prince ignored the servants and soldiers he passed, not even bothering to greet Laslow and Peri as they joined him on his trek.

The trio finally reached Xander's quarters and only relaxed, albeit slightly, once the door was closed behind them.

"Lord Xander, what do you have in mind?" Laslow asked, abnormally serious as he studied his liege.

Xander stared at the pile of unsent letters on his desk, all gathered from the four siblings for Corrin when they'd been forbidden to see him. He reached out to one and unfolded it, his heart aching as he read Elise's words to her beloved brother.

_Dear Corrin,_

_I miss you so much! Nothing seems to go right anymore ever since Father ordered us to not see you anymore! We all want to see you so badly, but Father threatened to kill anyone who breaks his stupid rules...Camilla's so depressed, she doesn't even leave her room, and Xander looks angrier and angrier every time I see him in the training yards._

_Are you okay? Are you sick or something and that's why Father won't let us go see you? If that's so, I'll sneak out and come heal you with my trusty staff! Camilla and I would take really good care of you, big bro! Well, Flora and Felicia will care for you, I know, but I really really want to see you!_

_I miss you._

_Elise_

Xander set the letter down, the familiar warmth of his rage enkindling within his bosom once again. Even these letters had been forbidden by Father's orders, and now Xander knew why.

Corrin wasn't sick, as Elise had thought for so long; he'd been turned into a monster by Iago on Garon's orders. Corrin had been suffering for so long, and his siblings had all been helpless.

To think that he'd been Hoshidan all along...Xander sorely hoped that he could find a way to prevent Garon's suicide-bomb plan from succeeding.

Yet...even if he did somehow stop Corrin from exploding, the little prince would never be accepted in Nohr again, nor would he ever want to be. His fate now rested in Hoshido, and Xander could do nothing to convince him otherwise.

No! Xander wrapped his fingers around Siegfried's dark hilt so tight his muscles screamed. Corrin belonged with them, with the family that had raised him, Hoshidan or not! Xander knew Garon had other plans in place for removing Mikoto's barrier, and he'd be damned if he allowed his father to sacrifice Corrin for it!

"Laslow, Peri," he turned to his retainers, the steel in his voice startling both, "Pack your things and get ready to depart. You're to travel to the border and intercept Corrin's group before they return to Hoshido. I know he's leaving from the Ice Tribe's territories as of now, but the terrain will no doubt hinder his progress. Do whatever you can to take Corrin alive, and take him to Macarath."

Laslow stared at his liege, "Uh, milord, I highly doubt that the two of us can overpower a heavily armed Hoshidan party, let alone Corrin. I don't mean to be a pessimist, but even if Corrin were alone, I still don't believe that we would stand a chance."

"Yeah! We'd have to kill him a little to do that!" Peri piped up, her disturbingly sadistic grin as wide as ever, "And I don't even think he can die!"

Xander cursed himself silently: he wasn't thinking clearly.

"Right, of course. I'm not thinking...nonetheless, pack your things and prepare to depart. I want the two of you to warn Corrin about Iago's self-implosion spell. He's had years to get used to the magic now encasing his body, so I hope he'll be able to locate Iago's spell and perhaps disable it."

"Yes, milord!" Laslow saluted, then ushered Peri out the door.

"Can we try killing Corrin? Just a little?" The woman's faint plea caught Xander's ears.

"NO!" He and Laslow snapped in unison.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The night was cold, but the thick furs generously provided by the Ice Tribe did wonders in keeping the Hoshidans warm as they trudged through the dark Nohrian countryside.

Hinoka stumbled forward, squinting against the bare light of the torches as she tried to keep her footing. She could barely see, for the group had to keep the torches rather dim to prevent detection by Nohrian patrols, but she trusted Kamui as he lead them.

HInoka glanced ahead, saw the dark form of her younger brother at the front of the group. Kamui strode forward, no uncertainty plaguing his steps or the directions he called back to them. He saw clearly, saw everything, and Hinoka wondered if that was another affect of his experimentation.

She vowed to find whoever this Iago character was and to make him pay for what he'd done to Kamui.

For now, however, HInoka stumbled over rocky Nohrian countryside and kept a tight grip on her husband and daughter. Gunter had ridden ahead to alert the Hoshidan border guards about their imminent arrival, leaving the other three domestics behind to slog along with the rest of the party.

Flora and Felicia stuck to Kamui's side as best as they could, the maids much more graceful on the rough terrain than any of the Hoshidans were. Hinoka lurched as her foot caught on a root, but Subaki was already there with a hand to keep her upright.

Gods, she loved this man.

"Are you alright, Hinoka?" Kamui's voice drew her attention, and she looked up to nod to her brother.

Kamui lingered a moment longer before gliding back to his place, his smoky torso traversing the terrain with ease. Hmph, no wonder he wasn't having any difficulties with the journey.

Hinoka could hardly be jealous of his powers, though, given how much pain he'd endured in order to get them, and even then she had the awful feeling that using the magic hurt him deeply. She pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the arduous journey that awaited, sorely wishing that she had her pegasus, at least.

The journey continued like that for hour after droll hour, and HInoka could see the weariness taking its toll on everyone except Kamui. She could barely keep her eyes open, but she fixated her gaze upon her brother's black specter and forced her legs to keep plodding after him, only stopping when he suddenly raised his hand for a halt.

Everyone froze in their tracks, as if Kamui's unspoken order had taken ahold of their bodies and forced them to obey.

"I sense two people approaching," his raspy voice seemed to echo through Hinoka's head.

The silence was unnerving, but Hinoka soon caught the faint sound of approaching footsteps. Two sets of approaching footsteps, to be exact, and Hinoka wondered how Kamui had detected them so quickly.

"Hold! Identify yourselves!" Kamui's sharp order made Hinoka want to drop on her knees and scream her name, but she barely restrained herself.

"Lord Corrin?" An unfamiliar voice asked, a woman with strangely bright colored blue hair and a man who gave off the air of a massive flirt approached from the darkness, arms raised, "We come bearing a message from Lord Xander."

Kamui swirled around the duo in his smoky form, scaring both, "If it's a warning about Garon's assassination plans, I already know it. You two must have ridden hard this night, no?"

The change of topic threw off both retainers (at least HInoka assumed they were retainers).

"There is one other thing. Lord Corrin, there's-" the man started to speak again, but Kamui's voice sliced through his like an ethereal blade.

"A spell implanted in my body designed to make me explode in Mikoto's presence. I know, and I've already nullified it."

"Aw! You're no fun!" The woman griped.

"If that's all, then be on your way." Kamui said coldly, but the man shook his head.

"Actually, there's one more thing, if you'll allow me to show you," the retainer reached into his pocket, slowly so as to not alarm the Hoshidans, then withdrew a folded letter.

Kamui snatched the letter and scanned its contents, his expression unreadable underneath his white mask. Then he tucked it away into his robes.

"You have my thanks. Laslow and Peri, yes?" The duo nodded, "Go, before your presence, or lack thereof, is noticed by someone actually loyal to Garon."

The two retainers disappeared into the night, as if Kamui's command had pushed them away.

"Let's go," the specter turned back to his comrades, "We still have a long journey ahead of us."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eight hours. That was how long it had taken Kamui's party to return to Shisaragi, and Kamui noted how exhausted his allies were upon their arrival. Granted, he pushed them incredibly hard in order to cut down on the time, going so far as to use his magic to carry a good number of them.

Mikoto had been waiting, fretting over her children's safety from within the castle walls, and she'd been among the first to welcome everyone. It was early morning, and the sun was just beginning to peek over the pink horizon.

It was a beautiful sight.

Kamui stood in silence before his mother's throne, listening as she and Yukimura described the event they had planned for later in the day.

"I want to announce to the city that you aren't a Nohrian spy, as the rumors have claimed," Mikoto was saying, her loving gaze warming Kamui's barely beating heart, "I'm set to give the announcement in five hour's time in the town square."

"The preparations are already being made, milady," Yukimura smiled at Kamui, "You should rest up a bit before then, my prince."

Kamui shook his head, "I don't need rest, not anymore. If there's anything I could possibly help with, please do not hesitate to let me know."

His comrades, however...they had all fallen asleep as soon as they were able to. Kamui felt guilty for having them travel so far with so little rest, but it had to be done.

Mikoto's eyes spoke all too well of her sorrow at what her son had endured, but Kamui didn't need her pity. He'd lived with it for so long now that this curse was no longer foreign, but rather a familiar thing that he welcomed.

Kamui bowed, accepted his mother's embrace, then slipped out of the chamber to allow the Queen to continue her duties without delay.

As he ghosted through Shisaragi's halls, skirting around staff and soldiers alike, Kamui briefly considered going to see if Azura was by the lake again. Something about that girl intrigued him, as did that odd pendant she wore.

He phased through the walls, going by memory to the lake, and found Azura sitting on the end of the dock. As he approached, willing himself back into solid form, he noticed that the girl was trailing her bare feet through the water, sending ripples across its glassy surface.

"Lady Azura, may I join you?" Kamui asked after making his presence known, the azure maiden looking back at him and smiling.

"Of course, Kamui," she pointedly ignored the honorifics, "And please, just call me Azura."

Kamui smiled under his mask and settled himself onto the dock beside her, wood creaking under his heavy boots and armored body. He sat cross-legged in a stance of meditation, some odd impulse directing him to do so.

"Meditation? Heh, don't let Ryoma see, or else he'll force you to go through hours of meditation sessions with him," Azura said lightly, although Kamui could easily sense her concern.

"Seems like you're speaking from unfortunate experience," Kamui chuckled, closing his eyes and allowing his strange new instincts to guide him.

His senses expanded, reaching out to anything near him, and immediately it latched onto Azura's presence. Her thoughts flowed through his senses like waves, a confused jumble that offered little resistance to Kamui's power.

Azura glanced sideways at him, cocking her head curiously, "Are you okay, Kamui? You're starting to turn into smoke again."

Oh. Kamui willed himself back into solidity and nodded before reaching out with his senses once more. Azura continued staring, and Kamui quickly realized that she was fully aware of his probing and allowing him partial access to her mind.

He felt her pain, her loneliness, and a torrent of sorrow washed over him. Kamui was all too familiar with those feelings, and so he recalled his senses.

Azura smiled and gave a barely discernable tilt of her head, then reached out and gently placed her hand upon his.

'Thank you,' was the silent exchange between them, and Kamui got the understanding that Azura had also briefly peered into his mind, experienced a fragment the sorrow and pain he'd also endured.

Although nothing was said, Kamui could sense the azure maiden relaxing beside him, enjoying just sitting at his side. They understood one another perfectly. Azura leaned against Kamui, startling him, and rested her head upon his shoulder.

And so they remained like that, not a word passing between them as the duo's senses conveyed all they needed to know, until Kamui detected Yukimura's approaching presence.

"Prince Kamui? It is time." 


	12. Death on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assassination plot unfolds, and Mikoto's death prompts a rather alarming revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's actually still reading this story, thanks for sticking around! I hope that everyone's enjoying the read! If anyone's confused by Kamui's abilities, such as how he's able to partially read minds and use telekinesis (moving things mentally), essentially, he is made up of the magic comprising Faceless, which have a sort of hive mind. They're bound together mentally, and in the Ice Tribe when the Faceless grabbed Kamui and tried to absorb him, they awakened that hive mind in the prince. But since Kamui doesn't have any other Faceless minds to latch onto, his magic instead spread out and acts sort of like a boundary of influence, in which he can manipulate anything that's inside that boundary.   
> Thanks again for taking the time to read this, and I hope to keep writing content worth reading! -Abysswalk3r

Kamui rose, gently shaking Azura from his shoulder, and barely spared her a second glance before walking at Yukimura's side. He could sense her disappointment at his departure, however, along with her wishes for a successful event.

She intrigued him, especially with her keen awareness of his newfound abilities. If she could so easily detect him, could anyone else?

"Did something happen between you two?" Yukimura's voice caught Kamui's attention as the two wound their way through the castle corridors.

"My magic was going a little out of control, and Azura used the magic stored in her songs to hold me together," Kamui lied, "We found that it worked best when she was in physical contact with me, but she soon felt weary."

It was a rather lame story, but Kamui pushed his thoughts into Yukimura, imposing his will and asserting the truth behind his words. The tactician's mind yielded immediately, Yukimura nodding with a trusting smile planted upon his lips.

"Her songs are another thing indeed."

Kamui smiled under his mask, wondering just how much he could sway someone if he continued to hone his abilities.

The castle corridors passed rapidly, and Kamui squinted against the sun's brilliance as Yukimura led him out to Shisaragi's grounds. The cherry trees had begun their slow blooms, pink blossoms just beginning to color their branches.

Before long, Kamui could hear the sounds of hundreds of voices, feel the weight of so many presences pressing against his mind. They were such simple, insignificant creatures.

Then the two hit the crowd, a sea of unknown faces clamoring to see their Queen. Kamui could sense their confusion, their joy at seeing his mother, and their curiosity as to the nature of her announcement.

Then he felt fear, rippling through the sea of simple minds as frightened faces scrambled to get away from him. Yukimura tried to reassure the people, but his words failed to quell their fear at the dark figure at his side.

Kamui ignored them. They were little more than ghosts to him, unable to touch him and certainly unable to comprehend his connection with the world now. Yet he wore the mask to lessen their fear of him, to protect them.

When did he become so cold to the common people? Kamui pushed the thought from his mind and proceeded onwards, focusing on the warm presence of his mother amongst the sea of fear.

He approached her from where she stood at a statue of a white dragon, towering above the square and the fountain that rested at its very center.

Mikoto's smile was as radiant as the sun, and even the nervous populace relaxed ever so slightly.

"Kamui, my son!" She cried, making sure that everyone in the vicinity heard her.

"Son?!" An incredulous voice shouted, followed by a plethora of others.

Mikoto gazed out upon her people as she wrapped her arms around Kamui, "Yes, this is Prince Kamui, the son taken from me at Cheve! During his time in Nohr, my son was tortured by Nohrian mages and used as a subject in dark experimentations!" She reached up and gently stroked the mask he wore, "Kamui's body is horribly scarred by the terrible things done to him, and dark magic is constantly breaking him apart, which is why he wears these robes and mask."

"Prove it!" Another voice demanded, and Kamui sighed.

He could feel their disbelief, but the people did want to believe that their queen was telling the truth.

"Kamui..." Mikoto's eyes shone with discomfort and a motherly protective instinct, not wishing for her son's suffering to be on display for all to see.

Kamui willed his senses to mesh with his mother's and sent in all of the calm he could muster, willing her to be at peace.

Mikoto's expression softened, but Kamui could still sense her worry.

"It's fine, Mother," he began to cast off his robes and armor, letting them fall to the ground around his feet with the rustle of fabric and clank of metal.

Let them see. He stopped only when his torso was bare, his dead grey flesh and the pale scars stretching across them in plain sight. Smoky wisps curled upwards from his body, and the last item to be removed was the heavy prosthetic face, striking the ground and staring up with lifeless eyes.

The silence that followed was unnerving, the sea of simple minds processing what they were seeing before them. Then came the recognition, the whispered oaths and muttered curses, followed shortly after by anger.

It was a small flame, flickering within the bosoms of but a few, but those embers soon spread until the entire crowd was shouting with rage.

"Damn Nohrians!"

"That _is_ Prince Kamui! What did those bastards do to him?!"

"By the Dawn Dragon, those filthy dogs will pay!"

Kamui felt their rage pulsing in writhing waves, almost overpowering him. Now it was his turn to speak.

"I was subjected to experiments at the hands of King Garon's second-in-command, Iago. Iago ripped my body apart and violated me with the dark magic used to give life to the Faceless monstrosities," his voice whipped through the crowd, silencing them immediately. "I am more dead than alive now, and it was all on the orders of the man who took me from my home and called himself my father while his hands were still wet with Sumeragi's blood."

The crowd was now screaming for vengeance, but once again fell silent when Kamui raised his hands.

"I've made my peace with this...monster I've become. The boy I was once, the sheltered prince Garon had renamed 'Corrin' once thought that the experiments were a punishment for being too soft, for not being Nohrian. I obsessed over research for countless hours, trying to learn as much as possible so I could become someone useful to the king. It was through that research that I discovered the truth behind my origins, and when I made my decision to return home."

He sensed his siblings' arrival, felt Sakura and Hinoka rush over to stand at his side. The crowd was brimming with sorrow and anger, their minds hooked upon every word.

"I'm home, at long last."

His sisters stooped to retrieve his discarded apparel and, before he could react, began redressing him.

"You're home, brother!" Hinoka nodded, ignoring his attempts to reclaim his possessions and instead forcing him to let her dress him.

"I can do this myself," he muttered.

"L-let us, brother!" Sakura whispered back, hooking his armor back on while HInoka replaced his robes.

Kamui remained silent, sensing his mother's joy and the people's love all growing with every moment.

Ryoma strode forward, then crouched to pick up Kamui's mask, "Such a heavy mask you wear, my brother. Let us all carry your burden alongside you, as the family we were meant to be."

The samurai offered the metal white prosthetic to his brother, who accepted it and silently slipped it back into place. Kamui's heart felt more alive in this moment than it had in years, and he was glad that the mask hid the tears budding up in his eyes.

And then a wave of dark energy assaulted his senses, warning Kamui of onrushing danger. He looked around as quickly as he could, startling his siblings as he sought the source of the darkness.

"Kamui?"

It was approaching, faster and faster, hitting the edges of Kamui's mental reach.

"Something's coming! Dark magic..."

He forced his way into the intruder's mind, saw nothing but death and destruction.

All of it aimed at...Mother!

"Mother, move! It's coming for you!" Kamui shouted, sensing more and more presences streaking forward.

A blur was shoving its way through the crowd, people shouting in confusion as they were tossed aside like limp dolls. Purple specters were all Kamui saw, but his insight into their minds, their hearts, provided everything he needed to know.

The assassination attempt...strange spirits from a world not bound to this one...Kamui lunged in his mother's direction, attempting to use his own body to shield her from the onrushing blade.

"NO!" Kamui felt the spirit slip just past him, agony searing his mind as his mother screamed.

Time slowed, everything occurring in slow-motion as Kamui turned to see the blade-wielding spirit yank its ethereal weapon from his mother's heart. Her blood splashed against the stones, her wide eyes still seeking out her son's even as the light faded from them.

"MOTHER!" Kamui's mind flooded with rage, and the darkness took over.

Black filled his vision, even as he lunged at the specter, body morphing into mist, and ripped the creature apart with his bare hands. It felt familiar, the specter of a dead man he should know, but Kamui cast all of that aside.

He knew that the Nohrians were planning some sort of assassination, but this was beyond anything he'd expected. The creatures weren't affected by Mikoto's barrier, either.

Kamui swept through the screaming crowd as more of the specters forced their way forward, tearing through each one before they could do any harm.

Then he sensed the presence of Iago, that damnable mage, somewhere nearby. It felt strange, like a mere projection of the bastard's mind, and then Kamui remembered that Iago could actually create projections of himself.

WHERE?!

The rage urged him on, willing him to destroy everything in his path, but Kamui's conscious mind kept him in check. Barely.

The people were scrambling away as Hoshidan soldiers flooded the plaza, screams puncturing the air as word spread of Mikoto's murder.

Kamui forced himself to stop, to coalesce back into a solid state before he dissolved entirely, and he sensed Iago behind him. He spun, just in time to take the full brunt of the mage's attack.

Black lightning streaked from Iago's outstretched hands, agony searing into Kamui's body as dark power surged into him. Kamui screamed and spasmed violently from the force of the lightning's power, which picked him up and then smashed him against the statue of the Dawn Dragon.

He could feel Iago's arrogance, his sick enjoyment at seeing Hoshido in such disarray. He still thought Kamui was the same weak sheltered prince he'd been back in Nohr.

The fool had no idea just how much power the Reaper of the North commanded. Kamui pushed through the pain, feeling the flames of his wrath douse Iago's power, and a strange calm descended upon him. He saw into Iago's mind, saw that the lightning was also comprised of the dark magic animating him, and then he bent it to his will.

Kamui cast the pain aside, then reached out and cut off the lightning flowing from Iago's projection.

"W-what?! How are you doing that?!" The sorcerer screeched, his mind immediately being overtaken by fear.

Kamui pushed his will upon the coward, reaching through the channels of his magic and taking ahold of the man's real body, thousands of miles away in Castle Krakenburg's grand halls. With an effort of will and a burst of dark magic, Kamui forced the projection and its master to switch places.

Iago yelped, true fear shining in his dark eyes as the man tried to scramble away from the monster he'd created. Kamui reached out and pictured his extended power taking ahold of Iago, locking him into place as if a great hand had just seized him.

"Are you pleased with what you've created, Iago?" Kamui seethed, his voice carrying the full weight of his hatred, "Am I still your greatest success even now?"

He sensed Ryoma and Hinoka leading the Hoshidan guard against more phantoms, sensed Azura's unique presence among them. Kamui regarded Azura only for a moment and found himself surprised by the knowledge she held.

He gazed deeper into her heart, her mind, and saw a fractured world separate from both Hoshido and Nohr. He saw a great dragon-like creature, human faces he ought to know, and he understood what it meant, if only partially.

Some other power, perhaps that dragon, was the driving force behind this war, behind those phantoms. If Kamui wanted to put a swift end to what was to come, he'd have to learn about that fractured land, and act before the war became too costly.

That would come later.

Kamui felt some power calling to him from within the now-shattered Dawn Dragon statue, ignoring the screams and clashing steel puncturing the air as he reached out and pulled upon that power. A golden sword unlike any he'd ever seen before spun into his grasp, ancient power coursing from it into his fingertips.

"The Yato?!" Ryoma's voice held his surprise and awe quite well.

Kamui could feel the great power the golden blade commanded, lying dormant underneath ancient seals. This blade could change the fate of the world.

Iago squirmed before him, still trapped within his mental hold, and Kamui tucked the Yato into his robes.

"Pay for your crimes, worm."

Kamui raised his now free hand and drew upon the knowledge he'd taken from the sorcerer, willing his magic to obey. His flesh tingled, and then a stream of dark lightning poured from his fingertips.

Iago's shrill screams punctured the air as the dark power engulfed him, rippling through every muscle and tendon and charring flesh black. Kamui poured his power onto the bastard, the storm of his hatred not stopping until Iago's remains scattered upon the stone as little more than blackened ash.

Kamui turned away from the ash and ran back to his mother, her body lying in a pool of her own lifeblood.

"No...no..." He knelt and took the still form into his arms, ignoring the blood soaking into his robes. For the first time since his transformation, Kamui felt an overwhelming sorrow so profound he thought he'd dissolve right then and there.

He'd failed. Kamui had grown stronger so he could protect those he loved, yet he was too slow in protecting the one who had come to mean so much to him.

Rage burned within his heart, so intense and volatile that Kamui half expected his magic to shift from darkness to flames. The Nohrians had done this...no, that dragon in the fractured world, the hidden kingdom that these purple specters hailed from was the one responsible.

Azura knew more, she had to, and Kamui intended to get as much as he could out of her, even if he had to rip every secret from her mind.

"Mother!" Sakura's scream pierced his heart as the siblings gathered around Kamui.

"What have the Nohrians done?!" Ryoma was shaking with rage, his divine blade crackling with furious electricity.

"This was the plan all along. To send these...whatever they were to kill Mother because they weren't affected by the barrier. Now the real invasion begins."

Kamui pretended not to notice as Takumi nocked a magical arrow and aimed it at his head, "And I suppose you knew nothing of this, right?"

HInoka's fist slammed into her brother, knocking him off his feet and sending his arrow into the sky, "That's enough, Takumi! Quit acting like a complete jerk! You saw how Kamui tried to protect Mother and everyone else!"

"It's his fault! He killed Mother!"

"ENOUGH!" Kamui reached out and seized the insolent brat with his power, lifting Takumi into the air and ripping his Fujin Yumi from his grasp, "I couldn't care less that you hate me because I grew up in Nohr, Takumi. But I was not, nor have I ever, been involved in this plot to murder Mikoto. She was my mother as much as yours, and I would like you to remember that."

He dropped Takumi.

The fool's mind raged, apparently he wasn't done yet.

"She was never our mother! I know that she showed up one day shortly after our real mother died, carrying you with her! You're not even our blood brother, you Nohrian freak!"

Interesting. Kamui slowly rose to his feet, laying Mikoto upon the ground with as much care as he could manage. Then he turned to Takumi.

Again, that strange calm settled over him, and Kamui merely saw the truth behind Takumi's words and accepted them.

"If that's so, then I suppose I should be glad to not be related to such a pathetic child."

Kamui reached into Takumi's mind, reached into the boy's very being, and took ahold of him.

He could sense the other royals' confusion, their shock at the revelation Takumi had just brought forth.

"If that's how it is, then I shall take my leave. If I am neither Nohrian or Hoshidan, then I suppose there is nowhere in this world for me." Kamui turned to Azura, transferring his thoughts to her.

Her eyes widened, but her mind registered recognition and acknowledgement.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ryoma and Hinoka both grabbed his arms, "You're our brother, and that's final! We don't care if you're blood related to us or not!"

He dropped Takumi, albeit reluctantly.

"Milord!" A panicked Hoshidan soldier sprinted over, weaving through the wreckage of the Dawn statue, "The border guards are reporting a massive Nohrian force pouring into our territory!"

Ryoma swore under his breath, "Muster our forces immediately and prepare to march out to meet them!"

War had finally come.


	13. The Path Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful decision is made, and the world once again plunges into the flames of war.

Kamui had to silence his abilities for this. Soldiers covered the Hoshidan plains as far as the eye could see, the dark army on the hills to the west flying Nohrian banners.

Before he'd closed himself off, Kamui had almost been overwhelmed by the sheer weight of thousands of minds pressing against his mental boundaries, but he focused on the four minds he wanted to connect to.

Xander was torn about this invasion; Camilla was seeking Kamui alongside Elise, and Leo was a neat jumble of strategic plans and military matters.

Ryoma and the Hoshidans remained at the front of the white lines, weapons drawn as they stared at the army advancing across the plains.

"This is not going to go well." Ryoma murmured, his divine blade crackling.

"Have faith, Ryoma. The Nohrians do not have me." Kamui chided, his rage having finally dimmed enough to clear his mind and remind him of the power he held.

Azura stood at his side, her senses a jumble of confusion and surprise at how much Kamui had gleaned from her. But she was thinking ahead, too, thinking of the Bottomless Canyon and the hidden kingdom that lay at its core. She pondered the way to tell Kamui everything, to share her knowledge with him.

Kamui extended his thoughts, reaching out to the Nohrian soldiers and opening himself up to them ever so slightly. The response was immediate: a wave of anxiety, pride, and stony acceptance washed over him. The soldiers were also afraid, afraid of him and the powers he commanded. Rumors had spread about his powers, only growing after Iago had suddenly vanished during Mikoto's assassination.

Kamui gazed upwards, his eyes easily picking out Xander's commanding form atop the hills. He already saw what would happen: Xander would order his soldiers forward, the Nohrians would charge headlong into the Hoshidan defenses and get ripped apart by Ryoma. The Hoshidans would counterattack, driving the Nohrians back until Ryoma gazes upwards and challenges Xander to single combat.

Xander would ride down, drawing Siegfried and cutting down several Hoshidans in the process, and engage Ryoma.

Kamui wouldn't allow that to happen just yet. He didn't know where that vision had come from-he knew his mother had been a sage of sorts, gifted with great foresight, so perhaps he'd also inherited the ability-but he knew how to use it to his advantage.

The air was warm and still, as if it were holding its breath, and the evening sun painted the sky with fiery orange and red hues. Kamui saw Xander raise his hand to signal the attack, and the Nohrians surged forward.

Good, good. Everything is going according to plan.

"Make ready!" Ryoma shouted, oblivious as to what Kamui was planning.

The Hoshidan front lines steeled themselves, naginatas and katanas gleaming in the golden sun. Their white armor rustled, battle flags fluttering as the wind kicked up.

"I think not." Kamui chuckled, drawing upon his power, "This will be little more than a distraction."

He surged forward in a torrent of dark mist, gathering as much power as he could possibly handle. It was a good thing that he'd left Flora, Felicia, Jakob, Gunter, and Lilith back at Shisaragi. He didn't want them to see him like this.

Kamui neared the onrushing Nohrians, darkness crackling through his body, and he smiled at the soldiers' reactions.

"It's the Reaper!" A man screamed, his shout immediately echoing throughout the Nohrian lines.

Their charge came to a clumsy halt as soldiers scrambled to cut off their momentum, then immediately began stampeding away from the dark figure approaching them.

Laughing, Kamui plunged forward, reaching out with his senses until they enveloped the lines before him. Then he unleashed a sheer wave of power, slamming men and horses back as if he'd just thrown a wall at them.

Bodies and equipment were thrown in all directions, and even the earth itself was being ripped up by Kamui's power.  A great hole had been opened in the Nohrian lines, and the rest of the troops folded back to avoid being Kamui's next target.

Archers took aim and sent a volley of shafts at him, but Kamui erected a mental shield and knocked the projectiles aside. He unleashed another, more concentrated blast of dark power, and the archers were thrown backwards.

He could feel their bodies breaking from the impact, armor shattering and weapons snapping at the same time. They were so weak, so insignificant compared to him.

He was strong, far stronger than these soldiers could ever hope to defeat.

The Nohrian lines fell back, screaming warnings about the Reaper's presence, all the while trying to reorganize themselves in case the Hoshidan army decided to take advantage of the confusion. Kamui walked forward in a cloak of darkness, turning his face upward to gaze at Xander.

He felt the prince's surprise, his horror at the Reaper's display of power, and kept that in mind as he addressed him.

"Crown Prince of Nohr, enough of this! Come down and let us parley so no more must die!"

Xander didn't trust him, but he'd seen what Kamui was capable of.

"Very well, but if you try anything, I will kill you myself." The Crown Prince warned as he spurred his mount forward, galloping towards Kamui.

The ground shook from the battlehorse's mighty footfalls, but Kamui held his ground as the massive animal thundered closer and closer. Xander tugged the reins expertly, and his horse cantered to a stop just before Kamui.

"Crown Prince, why are you doing this?" Kamui already knew why, but he had to ask. He had to appear weaker, to get Xander to relax his guard ever so slightly.

Xander's eyes spoke of his inner turmoil even as his voice remained steely, "Father says it is time for Nohr to show our true strength. We must conquer Hoshido, for if we don't, Nohr's people will starve and all will suffer."

Kamui smiled under his mask, "Oh? And was it worth murdering a woman who did nothing but protect her people?"

"I...didn't agree with that cowardly tactic, nor did I agree with those...things Father had summoned for Iago to use." Xander shifted in the saddle, keeping an eye on Kamui and the Hoshidan army behind him. "Corrin-or should I say Kamui?-will you stand in our way? Will you fight against Nohr, knowing why I am fighting?"

"You fight because you are Crown Prince Xander, the hope of his people and wielder of Siegfried. You fight because you must." Kamui answered, "But who am I? Why do I fight?"

Xander frowned, "What do you mean? You are Prince Kamui, child of Hoshido, are you not?"

"No, I'm not. Apparently, my mother, Queen Mikoto, travelled here from another land with myself in tow. I am not the child of Mikoto and Sumeragi, so therefore I am not Hoshidan."

"But...where did your mother travel from?" Xander pondered for just a moment before shaking his head, "No, the more important question is: what will you do, little prince?"

"Kamui!" He sensed Ryoma and his Hoshidan family sprinting towards him, also sensing the arrival of his retainers as Gunter's horse thundered onto the battlefield.

"Get away from my brother, Nohrian scum!" Hinoka screamed, brandishing her naginata.

Kamui lazily waved a hand in her direction, forcing her to lower the weapon, "Peace, Hinoka, I am merely attempting to resolve this invasion without any further bloodshed."

Xander glared at him, "You really think words will stop us? We have to fight, little prince, you know that. If we don't, our people will continue suffering until Nohr is destroyed from the inside."

"Do you really think the way to save your people is to bring death and ruin to another kingdom?" Ryoma snarled, Raijinto crackling in his hands.

Xander reached down and unsheathed Siegfried, dark energies swirling around the large blade as he aimed it at Ryoma, "We asked you for trade, and your king refused. We have no choice but to take what you have, if you will not freely give it."

"Kamui, come! We will avenge Mother and what was done to you!" Ryoma called, "I hope you Nohrians are ready to die, for Raijinto will be the instrument of your deaths! I vowed to get justice for what you've done to my brother, and I will not rest until I have!"

Xander scowled, "We have raised Kamui ever since he was a child. To Camilla, Leo, Elise, and myself, he was family just as much as our father is. Do you think we agreed with what our father did to him? All we were told was that Kamui was off-limits to us and that we would be put to death if we attempted to have any kind of interactions with him!"

The Crown Prince raised his sword, and his siblings rushed forward to be by his side, "We love Kamui just as much as you do, Hoshidans! I hated myself every day I was forced to leave him in that fortress, not knowing what was going on or if he was safe! And now that I finally know what had happened, I am more furious than I've ever been!" Siegfried glowed with Xander's anger, and Kamui could sense his turmoil, "I do not agree with my father's actions, nor can I condone them, but as Crown Prince of Nohr, my duty is to my people! I will fight until I die if It means securing a better future for them!"

"How commendable, but I must also fight for the future of my people." Ryoma said, "You Nohrians murdered my mother and terrorized my people. Justice will be dealt by my hand!"

"Kamui, you know why we're fighting!" Xander's mind shifted in an unfamiliar manner, and Kamui found himself quite intrigued by what the Prince was going to say, "Join us, my brother! We can be a family again, I know it! Father won't know, now that Iago is dead and his network of spies has disintegrated, and we can keep you out of this war!"

"Are you mad?!" Hinoka roared, "First you turn Kamui into a monster, murder his mother, and now you have the gall to ask him to join you?!"

"Big Brother!" Elise cried, her desperate voice tugging at Kamui's heart, "I've missed you so much! I want us to be a family again, like it was before!"

"He's our brother, not yours, you Nohrian scum!" Takumi shouted, not quite seeing the irony of his words.

"We've raised Corrin his entire life! My sweet Corrin, please come back to us! We'll protect you from father, I swear it!" Camilla inched forward, a murderous look in her eyes as she glared at Hinoka, "Father will not lay another finger on your sweet little head if I have anything to say about it!"

"B-big Brother? You're not going to f-fight us, a-are you?" Sakura looked terrified, clutching her festal to her chest as if it would protect her.

"Kamui! This way!" Ryoma held out a hand, "Return to us!"

"Corrin, please! Come back to us! We can shape this world for the better together!" Xander, too, reached out to Kamui, and Kamui could sense the prince's desperation as easily as he could see it in his eyes.

Xander wanted to care for Corrin, to make up for all the years he'd spent suffering in the Northern Fortress away from his family.

"Brother! Come!" Ryoma called, his fear growing.

Kamui watched Gunter's horse thunder closer, Flora and Felicia jumping off the moment they reached their liege.

"Lord Kamui!" The maids took up defensive stances at his side, daggers clutched in their hands.

Gunter wheeled his mount around, shield and lance raised as he stared down Xander. Jakob leapt off as well, a staff held tightly in his hands, and Kamui was shocked to see Lilith also at his side carrying another staff.

"Corrin!"

"Kamui!"

Kamui looked back and forth between his two families, his eyes meeting Azura's. He knew the answer to this conflict lay in neither Hoshido or Nohr, and he could not waste his time trying to quell one side. In reality, he didn't want to help one family kill the other, and Kamui could see just what he would have to do in order to save both.

To save both, he'd have to betray both.

"Xander, you know I love you and the others. You raised me and taught me that family means more than blood, no matter what."

Xander smiled, relief shining on his face, "Well said, little prince. Come home to us, please."

Ryoma looked stunned, "You're choosing _them_?! Over your own family?!"

"Ryoma, even though I've only been in Hoshido a short time, you and the others all accepted me without second thought. You loved me as a member of the family even though I'm not the same Kamui I used to be. I loved every moment I spent in Hoshido, and I would like nothing more than to be with all of you."

The princes' expressions reversed.

"You will always be family, Kamui, no matter what. Come, and let us put this business behind us!"

"C-Corrin?!"

Kamui gazed back and forth between his two families, taking in their confused expressions.

"I love all of you, and it is for that reason that I will not join one in slaughtering the other."

Xander's eyes hardened, "It is not that easy, little prince. You cannot just step aside and not take sides."

"Watch me. There is another answer to be found, and I will not stop until I have uncovered it." Kamui growled.

"Don't be foolish, brother. Join us, and let's end this here and now!" Ryoma called once again.

"I cannot. As I said, I will not slaughter one family or another." Kamui shook his head, sending mental instructions to Azura.

"If you will not fight, then stand aside," Xander said coldly, "I will come collect you after we've routed these Hoshidan dogs."

"That is my line, Nohrian bastard." Ryoma growled, his divine blade rippling with his anger.

Kamui sighed, extending his senses and attempting to get into both princes at once. Sharp pain rebounded, completely nullifying Kamui's attempts. Their divine weapons were protecting them...damn it!

So much for the easy solution.

''What are you going to do?'' Azura's voice echoed in his mind.

"I'm going to have to make both of them angry...Then we'll make our way to the Bottomless Canyon."

"We'll come get you, little brother! Please, stay safe until the fighting's over!" Hinoka called, making a rude gesture at Camilla before the Hoshidans headed back to their lines.

"My darling, please get somewhere safe!" Camilla narrowed her visible eye at the Hoshidans' backs, "I'll come for you as soon as we're done here!"

"Milord, what are you doing?" Flora hissed, glaring at Azura as the princess strode over to Kamui.

"What will we do, my prince?" Gunter asked, still glaring at the Nohrian lines.

Azura reached out to Kamui, but Flora immediately interposed herself between them and aimed her dagger at the woman.

"Come no closer." The maid growled, but Kamui's touch immediately defused her.

"It's fine, Flora. She'll be guiding us to where we'll be taking cover. It appears now, however, that I'll be forced to take the more problematic route if I'm going to get Ryoma and Xander to listen to what I have to say." Kamui watched both families return to their armies, the Nohrians falling back in order to regroup for a second assault.

"What's the plan, milord?" Felicia asked, looking uncertain as she gazed at him.

He felt their trust, their love, and would not allow it to be wasted. He'd push their loyalty to its absolute limits with this, and it was only fair to give them a way out of it.

"All of you, listen to me. The path I'm about to take is without a doubt the hardest one possible. It will turn the entire world against me, but that is what must be done if I'm to save both kingdoms. If you want to leave now, before you get involved with it, I will not hold it against you." Kamui gazed at the family that had really been by his side all these years, his love for them bursting within his heart, "I love all of you dearly, and I don't want you to suffer because of my choices."

His beloved retainers, those who'd become such an important family to him, stared at him, eyes wide with shock.

"Lord Kamui...I..." Flora spoke first, her determination faltering and then surging anew, "I'm with you, no matter what! I'll not abandon you now!"

Felicia nodded vigorously, "I'll never leave your side, Lord Kamui!"

"I'm with you to the end, milord." Jakob said firmly.

"As am I." Gunter nodded.

"Me too!" Lilith piped up, her face set into grim determination.

Kamui felt tears welling into his eyes, but he quickly cast his sentiments aside, "If I can't get either side to listen, even after this, then we'll have to be ready to run."

Stoic nods all around, and Gunter's horse strode over.

"Milord, there's a little ford over there, in between the two armies, see it? It appears both sides are sending advance forces there in order to probe each others' lines."

"Excellent. If we can intercept those advance troops, we can force Xander and Ryoma to stop attacking each other and listen to us. Neither wants to be stuck between two forces, and both know full well what I am capable of. Either they'll stop and listen, or they'll condemn me as a traitor and withdraw in order to continue fighting another day." Kamui had the feeling the latter would be the circumstance coming about, but he still held on to hope that the former could occur.

"Understood. Let's move!" Gunter shouted, offering Lilith a hand. The girl took it and allowed herself to be swung up onto the saddle.

"Flora, Felicia, with me!" Kamui held out his arms, gathering his magic when the two girls took ahold of them.

Gunter galloped over to Azura and Jakob and swung them up as well, balancing all three of his passengers in a manner that would not hinder his horse's gait. With that done, Kamui willed himself to dissolve and drew the maids into his smoky body.

"Go!" Gunter's horse took off, thundering over the plains towards the ford he'd pointed out while Kamui took to the skies above him, holding onto his beloved retainers for dear life.

This would without a doubt be the most difficult thing he'd ever had to do, but Kamui would not be swayed! He could see dozens of soldiers from both sides also approaching his destination, weapons raised as they prepared to engage one another.

"You all take the Hoshidans, I'll take the Nohrians! Try not to kill them, but don't focus too hard on sparing lives and let yourself get overwhelmed!" Kamui projected his voice directly to his force's ears, right as Gunter's horse plowed through the shallow river by the ford and thundered towards the Hoshidans.

He sensed the armies' confusion as his retainers jumped down to face them, Jakob already unleashing a volley of knives from his person before he even hit the ground. Kamui sailed over Gunter's horse, dropping Flora and Felicia onto the ground as he did so, then made a beeline for the Nohrians.

"The Reaper's coming!" A man screamed, right as the shadowy warrior slammed into their lines.

Kamui unsheathed Yato, the divine blade that Ryoma had said was the key to some Seal of Flames, and began slashing at everyone in reach. The Nohrians fell before him, armor being slashed apart and weapons shattering at his every touch.

The soldiers tried to surround him, but Kamui unleashed a blast of power that sent them flying in all directions, turning himself into mist every time a weapon came close to connecting with him. He ducked, spun, slashed, and kicked viciously at the bodies in reach, only stopping when the entire force lay broken at his feet.

The wounded groaned, and none appeared to be on the verge of imminent death, so Kamui glanced over his shoulder to see how his comrades were faring. Flora and Felicia were freezing Hoshidans left and right while Gunter plowed through them, his armor easily deflecting their weapons. Jakob and Lilith were providing support with their staves, while Azura had taken a naginata from a fallen soldier and was expertly dueling a samurai.

She whipped the weapon around gracefully, knocking the samurai's katana aside and then smashing the flat of her blade against his head. The Hoshidan dropped, the last of his force standing, and Kamui could feel the eyes of both armies upon him.

"Kamui, you damn traitor!" Ryoma snarled, "Spread the word amongst the troops, tell them that our brother has turned his back on us!"

"So this is your decision...Very well, my treacherous brother. Fall back! We can't afford to be caught between the Hoshidans and the traitors!" Xander ordered, giving Kamui a hate-filled glare, "It seems Corrin is dead."

Kamui sighed, "Idiots...Well, it seems what I feared has come to pass. The fools will not listen to us, no matter what I do now. Azura, it seems we have need of your guidance."

The azure maiden nodded, "This way! We'll have to be quick if we're to escape both armies."

Kamui gazed back at the families he'd betrayed, the families who now hated him. And then he looked back at the family that had been by his side all along, the one that had never abandoned him.

"We're with you, milord!" Flora said firmly, she and her sister smiling at him.

"Right. Let's move!" He took the maids in his arms once again as Gunter took the others, and the two groups left the battlefield, following Azura's shouts.

Kamui took solace in the feeling of his comrades in his arms, surprised by how both made him feel so...alive.

He'd fight the entire world to protect them, and he may actually have to do just that.


	14. The Forsaken Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui and party arrive in Valla, where Azura shares what she knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was a bit iffy for me, especially when I was trying to describe the Astral Plane, so I apologize if it seems a bit off.

The Bottomless Canyon was as dreary as Kamui remembered it, the dark storm crackling overhead as Kamui's group made their approach. Kamui followed Azura's directions to a large bridge spanning the canyon's mouth before setting down and dropping off Flora and Felicia.

"This the place, Azura?" Kamui glanced at the bridge, not entirely sure what the entrance to that hidden kingdom was.

Unless they had to jump in the canyon. That could possibly end with a lot of screaming followed by an eventual splat.

They were going to have to jump, weren't they?

"Yes," Azura dismounted and strode over to the bridge, trailing her hand on the rope railing as boards creaked under her feet.

It was dark; the sun had set a couple hours past but Kamui had bound himself to the others and allowed them use of his keen vision. The air was cold and ominous, although Flora and Felicia didn't seem too fazed by it.

"We have to jump, don't we?" Kamui peered over the grey canyon maw, not quite liking the jagged rocks jutting out of the darkness.

"What?! Are you mad!" Jakob stepped forward and grabbed Kamui's arm, "I will not allow my lord to do something so...so...suicidal!"

"You have to trust me." Azura said softly, "Kamui, that is all I ask."

He sensed no danger, no malice behind the maiden's words. He trusted her.

"Show us the way, friend."

Azura smiled at him, "Thank you, Kamui."

Then she pitched over the edge and plummeted into the Canyon.

Kamui strode up to the edge, nodded to his companions, and then he followed suit.

The canyon's abyss swallowed him, wind howling and ripping the hood from his head as the rocky walls flew past. Kamui felt a strange magic emanating from the darkness below, his keen eyes picking up Azura's form just before she vanished in a burst of light.

Here's to hoping I don't hit the bottom of this so-called Bottomless Canyon, he thought right as magic took ahold of him. Light blinded him, and he felt himself being thrown into someplace different than the world he knew.

When the light faded, Kamui found himself standing on an open field of sorts, with ruined buildings dotting the landscape. He looked around at the blue sky, then realized that the open field was actually a floating island hovering in a sea of similar landmasses.

So, Azura had been right. This was the third kingdom, the hidden world separate from his yet also inexorably connected to it. The home to the truth behind the war.

Light flared behind him, and Kamui turned to see his retainers appearing on the grass one after the other. Their eyes were wide with fear, and Felicia was still screaming as she shut her eyes tightly. How the hells did Gunter get his horse to jump in with him, anyway?

"Felicia, stop screaming. We're on solid land." Kamui reached out and grabbed her shoulder, and the Ice Maiden pried her eyelids open and shut her mouth with an embarrassed smile.

"As solid as can be said, anyway." Jakob remarked, eyeing the floating islands around them.

"Welcome to Valla," Azura got their attention, "Home to Anankos, the Silent Dragon, and the being behind all of our troubles."

"Anankos..." So that was the dragon Kamui had seen.

"Yes. Long ago, Valla used to be a land where Dragon and Man coexisted, with Anankos being the kind benefactor and ruler. He gave the humans power and ruled over them quite fairly. Then the world above broke into war, dragons and man tearing each other apart, but Anankos sealed off Valla and refused to become involved in the conflict. The other dragons cursed Valla, with a dragon named Genji placing a spell that would destroy anyone who spoke of Valla outside of its borders." Azura fingered her amulet, "Anankos was betrayed by the humans who had once lived here, and they began to abandon Anankos in order to find power elsewhere.. The Silent Dragon became bitter, angry, his mind degrading as one of the kindest dragons was warped into a being desiring naught but the destruction of humankind."

"So he's the one behind Nohr and Hoshido's conflicts. He's the one who murdered my mother." Kamui murmured, rage burning within his heart.

"Yes. Anankos destroyed Valla and turned its people into slaves, those specters that had attacked Hoshido, and if we are to stop him from destroying Nohr and Hoshido, then we must slay him." Azura sighed, "That's the short version, anyway."

"One question: How are we going to kill a dragon?" Jakob asked dryly.

"My Yato has the power to do so." Kamui answered, drawing the golden blade, "But we'll have to unlock its powers somehow."

"Great, so now what?" Flora crossed her arms, icy air swirling around her.

Kamui's senses warned him of oncoming foes, moving rapidly to their location.

"We are being hunted. It seems," he called to the others, the calm in his voice surprising him, "I suggest we get ready to fight."

Gunter immediately positioned himself at the front of the group, armor clanking loudly, "I see them! About a dozen, approaching fast!"

Azura glanced at Kamui, "Your powers of foresight are quite useful."

"Not foresight, no. The magic that taints my body, the magic of the Faceless, is designed to foster interconnected minds. As I have no other magic to meld my mind into, my mental senses act as a sort of boundary, alerting me to any presences that enter." Kamui cocked his head curiously as he monitored the Vallites' progress.

"I'm guessing you can also use that 'boundary' to exert a certain amount of control over those inside it?" Azura guessed, "As you did with Takumi and some of the soldiers from earlier?"

Kamui spotted the ghostly soldiers storming towards his party, a mix of Hoshidan and Nohrian-style fighters more akin to specters. He reached out, exerting his will, and lifted every single enemy into the air.

"You guess correctly," he said to Azura, and with a minor gesture, he smashed the Vallites to the ground.

Bones cracked, metal shrieked, and inhumane screams filled the air.

Kamui's retainers pounced, their daggers quickly finishing off the fallen enemies. Lilith was a jumble of fear and uncertainty, he noticed, but he was intrigued by how much she seemed to actually know.

There was more to her than he'd initially seen, and Kamui intended to find out just what she knew.

But for now, the party had to find their way somewhere safer than this. The last thing Kamui wanted was for the Vallites to swarm them.

"Where to?" He asked Azura, who gestured off at the distance.

"There's a ruined tower not too far from here, which we could probably use as shelter."

"Won't we be followed by those...things?" Gunter rumbled, scanning the shattered landscape for more foes.

Felicia tripped over a fallen Vallite with a yelp, Jakob sighing as he heaved her back upright.

Lilith chose that moment to speak up, "U-um, actually, I know of a safe place we can go where the Vallites can't follow."

"Oh? Do tell," Kamui looked at her, peering into her mind for the answers he sought.

"The Astral Plane, home to the Astral Dragons. I've already had a haven prepared for us in case something happened, Lord Kamui," Lilith looked sheepish, "In truth, I'm...um...a dragon."

Light flared around her, and Lilith was replaced by a bird-like creature covered in blue scales, hovering on some sort of crystal ball.

"She's so cute!" Felicia squealed, while the others just stared.

Kamui chuckled, "Well, she certainly is. To be honest, I'm not entirely surprised to learn of this."

Azura glanced at him, "Are you, really?"

"I'm an undead prince from a hidden kingdom ruled by a crazed dragon, and my magic also gives me partial mind powers. Trust me: it'll take much more to surprise me."

Flora punched his arm, "You're not undead. You just have a special condition."

Kamui rolled his eyes at that, but he knew Flora meant well.

"As you say. Lilith, where is this Astral Plane you're speaking of?"

The little dragon flitted over to him, her crystal ball glowing. Magic wrapped around the group, and a flash of light transported them to yet another strange world.

Kamui looked around at the abandoned but well maintained fortress, rectangular in shape and with a courtyard spanning the entire structure. Stone walls provided a sturdy perimeter, showing a clear blue sky above all.

The magic...it felt warm and benevolent, not unlike the sun. It permeated the air itself, and Kamui had the feeling that powerful beings resided in this world.

"Where are we?" Felicia asked.

Lilith floated over to her, "We're in the Astral Plane, home to the Astral Dragons. They have this abandoned fortress here and they're allowing me to use it for you guys!"

"Ah, Astral Dragons." Kamui murmured, gazing at the empty fortress. "How many worlds are out there, I wonder?"

Azura gave him a strange look, "I'm uncertain."

"No matter. The magic here is very volatile, is it not?" Kamui mused, reaching out with his own to see how it'd react.

Pain seared through his mind in response. Okay, so it wasn't a good reaction.

"Lord Kamui, you can utilize the power of Dragon Veins to build structures here," Lilith was saying, "Make this a really livable place for everyone!"

The little dragon flitted over and nudged his arm, "The Dragon Veins are easy to use: You just picture what you want to build and focus the magic of the Veins on it."

"Hmmm, interesting," Kamui reached out and drew upon the magic of the Dragon Veins, feeling it bend eagerly to his will.

He pictured something he'd always wanted: a house built into a tree. Magic swirled around the courtyard, light blinding everyone present as it grew brighter and brighter.

And then there was a treehouse: a simple wooden structure tucked into a lush, green...oak? A rope ladder swung down to the earth, offering an easy way up.

"A treehouse?" Azura asked, glancing at Kamui.

"What? I've always read about treehouses when I was younger and there weren't really any serviceable trees back in Nohr," he shrugged.

So the Reaper of the North had his weaknesses, big deal.

"But, um, how are we supposed to take you your tea if we have to climb that ladder?" Felicia spoke up.

"And your equipment?" Gunter added.

Damn. Why did everyone have to kill his childhood dreams?

Kamui sighed, drawing upon the Dragon's Veins to dissolve the treehouse, then focused on a bit more practical structure.

A cabin made of black stone emerged from the light, its windows reflecting the figures of everyone gazing upon it. The banner of a black moon against a sliver background fluttered from the lone chimney, although Kamui didn't quite understand where that'd come from.

"Better?" He asked, looking around at his companions.

Slow nods all around. Lilith looked proud as she soared over.

"Lord Kamui, perhaps I can offer some help as to what else to build?"

"Please do."

Several Veins later, Kamui stepped back to admire his work. In addition to his quarters, Lilith's Temple (Which Kamui hadn't noticed until a couple minutes ago), and the mines Kamui also hadn't noticed, supply stores had been erected along with a hot spring and a kitchen.

The new structures had been built in a sort of half circle around Kamui's quarters, which would allow him to keep an eye on everything with ease.

"Alright, so that's now done," Kamui grunted, "Are there places for everyone else to sleep?"

"Yes, Milord! There are quarters in the castle itself!" Lilith pointed out.

Flora stepped closer and touched her liege's arm, "Lord Kamui, perhaps we should rest for now. You've exerted a lot of power today and I'm sure you must be exhausted."

As if her words had spurred on the reaction, Kamui was hit by a wave of weariness. His limbs felt leaden and weak, his magic and mind sluggish as he swayed on his feet.

No...he couldn't...appear weak. Kamui tried to muster strength into his body, but the ravaged muscles refused to recuperate.

"Yes...I think I've reached my limit," he grunted.

Flora took his arm, clucking her tongue disapprovingly as Felicia took the other.

"Shame, milord! You kept pushing yourself harder than you needed to again!" The blue-haired maid chastised him.

Kamui resisted the urge to sigh, but admittedly he was glad the duo was there to keep him from falling on his face.

Flora and Felicia led him over to the cabin, pushing open the ebony door and guiding their liege inside. Warm candles flared to life the moment the trio stepped inside, and Kamui looked around at his new quarters with great interest.

The style was exactly the same as it had been in the Northern Fortress; simple wooden furniture and cushioned chairs arrayed on wooden floors. Good thing Kamui didn’t walk around barefoot anymore; gods know how many splinters he would have gotten.

The maids hesitated at first, then recognized the layout and guided Kamui into a room that they all hoped was the sleeping quarters. Much to their relief, the door opened to a square chamber furnished with a lush bed, simple wooden chairs around a round table, and a cabinet filled to the brim with books.

"Did this all come from the Northern Fortress?" Felicia wondered, right as Kamui noticed the telltale notches on the table.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Kamui murmured, his legs like jelly as the girls gently laid him upon the comfortable bed.

His body sank into the mattress, his vision dimming as exhaustion continued to claim him.

"Sleep well, Lord Kamui," Flora said softly, removing his mask and placing it on the nightstand nearby.

Darkness took him.


	15. The Land of the Gods

Kamui dreamed, and in those dreams he saw the families he'd left behind in Nohr and Hoshido. The Hoshidans all stood around a wooden table piled high with maps and documents, Ryoma muttering to himself as Yukimura pointed out certain areas of interest.

"Kamui could have fled into the mountains, but that would leave him at the mercy of the Kitsune that reside there," the tactician was saying, "Unless he fled towards the Bottomless Canyon. There are a few old fortresses there he could hole up in, right in between both kingdoms."

"Clever. Neither side can get too close without the other retaliating and turning what minor skirmish would occur into a full-fledged battle," Ryoma scowled, "Damn it! Why did Kamui betray us?"

Sakura sniffled, her eyes puffy from crying, "D-do you think he h-hates us?"

"No. He spared both our soldiers and the Nohrian advance troops. If he hated us, wouldn't he have destroyed them?" Hinoka spoke up.

The four siblings remained silent. Yukimura scanned the maps and trailed his finger across a certain part of it, lips moving soundlessly.

Kamui watched, silent and ethereal as Yukimura's finger trailed over the Bottomless Canyon, then stopped there.

"Do you think...perhaps Kamui found a way to get into the Bottomless Canyon?" The tactician looked up, a faint flame of anger smoldering in his eyes, "If we try to go after that traitor, he could be anywhere."

Ryoma shrugged, "I don't know, but Nohr is our greatest problem as of now. We must get our armies ready to face theirs and not waste any time chasing ghosts."

Ghosts...yes, the High Prince is correct.

"I'm not too sure about that, my prince. We've seen what Kamui is capable of now, and if he's allowed to freely roam about, growing stronger and stronger...I shudder at what he could be capable of when we face him next," said Yukimura, his unease all too visible in his eyes and voice.

Takumi grunted, "I should have put an arrow through his heart when I had the chance."

"Do you really think that would have done anything? Kamui would have simple dissolved to avoid it and escaped," Hinoka crossed her arms.

Takumi opened his mouth to retort, and the Hoshidan war room was replaced by Nohr's.

"Does Big Bro want to hurt us because we couldn't help him?" Elise asked her siblings, who were the only others in the room with her.

Camilla stared at the map of Hoshido, her visible eye hard with anger, "I don't think that's the reason, sweet Elise. I think Kamui's angry at Father, as am I!"

"It doesn't make sense, however," said Leo, rubbing his wrist, "If he was just angry at Father, then why not side with Hoshido rather than forsaking both kingdoms?"

Xander crossed his arms, "I'm not sure. He said he didn't want to side with one family and slaughter the other, but I wonder of Kamui knows something we don’t."

Leo sighed, "Perhaps, but we still have to fight Hoshido and him at the same time. If Kamui's as strong as his skirmish with our soldiers showed, then he's a serious threat to our armies."

Elise sniffled, "I...I don't want to fight Corrin! I want him to be our brother again!"

"I do, too, especially since we were unable to help him when father hurt him. But Nohr comes first, and if Kamui gets in the way of our kingdom's salvation, I will not hesitate to cut him down," Xander turned his back on his siblings, Siegfried humming ominously on his hip.

Kamui awoke, his eyes adjusting to the dim light of his cabin. His body no longer felt like it would fade from exhaustion, which he was grateful for as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Just a reminder that he'd have to take care of himself in the future, especially since Xander was intent on killing him.

"Heh, let him try," Kamui slid off of the bed, wood creaking under his weight as he slowly got to his feet.

He knew he may have to fight his former families during his own campaign, but right now they were unimportant. Right now, Kamui had to figure out what to do concerning his Yato and the Seal of Flames before even dreaming of defeating Anankos.

If he remembered correctly, from his many studies, Izumo was a land with many connections to powerful beings. It's Archduke, a man named Izana, could apparently communicate with the gods, and perhaps he could shed some insight on the Seal of Flames.

He sensed Felicia's presence as she entered the cabin, heels clacking against wood and stone with every step she took. Kamui remained silent, not wanting to call out and startle her, and waited for the girl to enter the room.

"Oh, you're awake!" Felicia beamed at him as she pushed the chamber door open, "How did you sleep, Milord?"

Kamui smiled at her, "I slept well, and hope you did as well."

"I did! It was  a little hard to fall asleep at first, but I got used to it," Felicia looked around, already eyeing the ruffled sheets on Kamui's bed.

"Make it quick, okay? I'm going to gather everyone outside and let them know where we'll be heading."

Felicia nodded and hurried over to begin her work, leaving Kamui to reach out and retrieve his mask.

He pretended not to feel Felicia's eyes on him as he slipped the metal facsimile into place, then worked his way out to the courtyard.

Luckily, everyone else had already gathered outside of their quarters, so that was a bit easier for him.

"Ah, Kamui!" Azura strode over to him, a weary smile on her lips. "Did you sleep well?"

Why was everyone concerned with his sleeping habits?

"I slept like Death itself," he rasped, quite amused by Azura's horrified expression. "Sorry, I slept well. And you, Lady Azura?"

Her expression softened, "I slept well, thank you. Do try not to be so...dark and disturbing so much, okay?"

"A little hard, but I shall try," he looked around at the others, "Everyone, I have an announcement concerning our objectives! Once Felicia-"

He sensed her before the maid scrambled out of the cabin, "I'm here, Milord!"

"Right. We're heading to Izumo to learn more about the Seal of Flames and how we can defeat Anankos. Eat and we'll leave as soon as everyone's ready."

His retainers nodded and headed off to the kitchen, with Azura trailing behind. Kamui didn't follow, instead going towards Lilith's temple.

The structure was simple and quite homey, and Kamui found the little dragon resting on a raised dais in the center.

"Ah! Lord Kamui!" She perked up immediately, "How kind of you to visit me!"

Kamui smiled underneath his mask and reached out to stroke the dragon as she floated near. "Of course I came to visit you, Lilith. We're going to be leaving for Izumo soon, and I wanted to thank you for allowing us to use this place."

Lilith beamed at him. "Of course, Milord! But...if you're going to Izumo, you'll have to go through Hoshidan territory. The Eternal Staircase would be the fastest way there, and you'll be passing by the Wind Tribe, too."

He'd already foreseen such troubles, and neither would be a concern.

"Stealth will be of utmost importance. The Hoshidans will be distracted by Nohr's probing, but the Wind Tribe will likely be on guard," Kamui could see a mental map of the path they'd have to take. "I can carry us past the Wind Tribe, so that will be of no concern, either."

Lilith frowned, "You intend to carry Gunter's battlehorse?"

"No. I assume you have something I can use to keep in touch with this place? A crystal of sorts?" Kamui gazed at the dragon, waiting for her to understand his insinuations.

Lilith looked embarrassed, "Oh...right! I meant to tell you earlier..."

The little dragon concentrated, and a smaller crystal orb burst to life in between them. Kamui reached out and slipped the little thing into his robes.

"So you intend to go alone while carrying everyone else in here?" Lilith asked, a worried look on her draconic features.

"Yes. It is the easiest way to go without alerting every Nohrian and Hoshidan in the country. A single shadow is easier to miss than a heavily armed shadow and his retainers," Kamui fondly patted Lilith's head. "Besides, it'll be faster if I go alone."

"And with your abilities, if anyone confronts you, you can slip away more easily than six people would."

Kamui nodded. "Yes. Take care of yourself, Lilith. I'll see you as soon as I'm able to."

"Good luck trying to get the others to agree to this."

"Oh, they'll have no choice but to," Kamui walked away. "They'll have to."

He walked out into the courtyard, gazing up at the blue sky that never seemed to dim. Was this world in an eternal daytime?

If so, then it was the complete opposite of everything he'd known in Nohr. It would be an interesting change, going from eternal darkness to eternal light, but Kamui reckoned his retainers would welcome it.

Him? Not so much.

Kamui made his way into the kitchen, watching from the doorway as his companions wolfed down a breakfast of eggs and bacon.

"Lord Kamui!" Flora was the first to notice him, the maiden rushing over to his side. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine," he looked around at his comardes. "I'm going to be heading to Izumo."

Everyone stared at him.

"Um, Milord? How do you intend to go by yourself?" Jakob asked, a protest already forming in his mind.

"Lilith gave me this crystal I can use to keep in touch with the Astral Plane. I'll travel through the Eternal Staircase, skirt the Wind Tribe, and let the rest of you out when I reach Izumo."

"Absolutely not!" Gunter rose, armor clanking. "I will not allow you to traverse unknown territory by yourself, Prince Kamui!"

Kamui could sense their rebellious thoughts, spurred on by their heartening loyalty, but they really didn't understand that this was for the best.

"Think: a lone figure who can turn into shadows will be much harder to spot, let alone track down, than a heavily armed party. And I can move faster when I'm alone, so this really shouldn't be an issue," Kamui didn't like the idea of manipulating his family, but he reached into their minds and attempted to ease their worries.

Azura frowned, sensing his actions, but she said nothing.

"B-but-" Felicia resisted his mind the most, and Kamui sensed something...deeper in her heart.

Flora's was the same; both girls wanted nothing more than to be by his side, out of loyalty and...love?

Azura's disapproving look intensified, and Kamui felt her intrusion into his mind.

"Don't delve too deep, Kamui," her voice warned from within his mind. "If you have any respect for those two girls, don't pry any further."

He yielded, withdrawing from the maids' minds, but not before both responded to his magic quite strangely. Their thoughts trailed after his intrusion, trying to wrap around him before he fully separated his senses from theirs.

The girls looked at him, confused expressions upon their faces.

"Lord Kamui? W-what was that?" Flora asked.

"What was what?" Kamui replied innocently, but his mind was racing at the revelation.

No matter. He had a duty to fulfill and a fate to defy.

Kamui turned his back on his retainers. "I'll be safe, I give you my word. Upon my arrival to Izumo, I'll return and fetch you."

Before anyone else could say anything, he walked out and slipped the crystal Lilith had given him into his hand.

Magic warmed his palm, swirling around until the familiar feeling of interdimensional travel took hold. Light flared, momentarily blinding him, and then Kamui found himself standing on the bridge he'd leapt from in the Bottomless Canyon.

Lightning crashed overhead, followed by booming thunder, but no rain fell from the darkened skies. Kamui focused, drawing forth his mental map to Izumo, found what he was looking for, and then took to the air in a stream of darkness.

His body felt unusually composed despite his current state, and Kamui wondered if that was because of what he'd gleaned from Flora and Felicia. Love flowed through both of their hearts: love for him coupled with their desire to absolve his suffering.

Both girls wanted to be with him, to take him into their arms and to be with him the way only a lover could. Kamui adored the girls, yes, and admittedly he held both in his heart, but he was unsure how he could possibly be worthy of their affections.

"No, worry about that later," he told himself. "Focus on what must be done at the present."

As Kamui left the Bottomless Canyon far behind and entered the night-enshrouded Hoshidan countryside, he pondered as to the nature of his magic. The Faceless portion he'd grown familiar with, but with the monotony of his current journey, Kamui found his mind drifting to his newfound abilities of foresight.

What he'd seen on the battlefield the day before...everything had taken place exactly as he'd foreseen until he stepped in and forcefully changed everything. As he soared over sleepy Hoshidan villages and dreaming countryside, Kamui remembered his mother.

He'd failed to protect her, despite all of his powers, and Anankos had taken her from him. Garon had taken her from him, just as he'd taken Kamui's humanity all those years ago. At least Iago was dead now.

Kamui's mind conjured an image of his mother, smiling and full of love for her children. She had a strong gift of foresight, if he recalled correctly, so perhaps he'd also inherited that ability? It made the most sense to him, anyway.

No matter how much he explored his magic, there would always be something yet to be revealed. Then again, magic as a whole was cryptic, and humanity would always discover even more about it no matter how much they already knew.

Kamui looked forward to learning as much as he could about his magic, already wondering just what he would be capable of if he continued honing his understanding of it. He could bring entire armies to their knees with what he commanded already, so perhaps one day he could aim for something much greater.

His senses alerted him to his arrival at the bottom of the Eternal Stairway, a yawning cave mouth rising into a mountain whose name he did not know, and Kamui soared towards his destination.

Stone stairs ascended into the darkness of the mountain's core, and Kamui braced himself for the journey to come as he began his climb. His magic whispered through his spectral form, feeding him information on the dark stairway he soared over.

There were no other living things present, but it felt like the stones of the Stairway held secrets all of their own. No matter, Kamui was just glad that he had an easier way of traversing this obstacle.

He felt sorry for anyone who actually had to climb those stairs.

The shadow prince continued above the massive stairs, dark abysses swallowing up the path above and below as he rose further into the heart of the mountain.

Kamui kept a tight hold on the crystal, too, making sure it was safely tucked away in his robes. He had the feeling that if it broke, his only path to the Astral Plane would be cut off until Lilith created another.

After what felt like an eternity, light began to shine from the abyss above, and Kamui would have sighed with relief if he wasn't in his ethereal form.

He swooped upwards, his body swirling about as he landed at the uppermost and final step and willed himself back into solidity. Light nearly blinded him, and Kamui gazed out across a desert landscape. Sand...he hated sand. It was coarse, and rough.

The Wind Tribe made its home here, but they were unimportant to Kamui. His goal was Izumo.

Right as he was about to continue on his way, Kamui felt an odd presence from the village calling to him. It tugged on the fringes of his mind, struggling to hold his attention. Kamui briefly focused on that mind: an old man, the Chief of the Wind Tribe.

Unimportant.

Kamui referred to his mental map, turned in the direction he was to travel, then mustered his strength and dissolved. He soared over the desert landscape, glimpsing a village built into a cliff just before it fell behind a wall of wind.

He ignored the gales grabbing futilely at his ethereal form, pushing onwards in the direction of Izumo. The desert was cold in the grip of night, the moon's silver eye gazing over the darkened world as Kamui blended in with the shadows.

The desert finally gave way to lush lands very similar to Hoshido, but the air was rich with ancient magics. Kamui knew he'd arrive soon, spotting an intricate palace far off in the distance.

As he drew closer, the palace growing larger and larger, a vision struck him: a white-haired man clad in intricate robes being shoved into a sack as a ratty, thin man in Nohrian mage robes watched. The mage waved his hand and his form rippled with magic until his appearance was the same as the white-haired seer.

The vision faded.

"Nohrians," Kamui growled, wondering if the white-haired man had been the Archduke Izana he'd come for.

He drew closer, only stopping at the base of an Izumite village situated right before the palace grounds.

Kamui sensed the imposter's presence before the man even entered his field of vision, his illusion quite impressive.

"Ah! Here's the guest of honor!" The false duke chirped. "Prince Kamui! Hello there, and welcome to Party Central!"

Did the fool really think Kamui would fall for that pathetic act? There was no way the real Archduke Izana acted like that.

He reached out with his will and ripped the illusion apart, eliciting a startled yelp from the scrawny Nohrian mage.

"W-what?! How did you see through my clever disguise?!" The mage squealed. "My act was flawless!"

Kamui readied his power, hesitating when the Nohrian whipped out an orb that resonated with Ice Magic.

What was he going to-

The mage smashed the orb against the ground, and a shrieking blizzard erupted to life around the duo. Kamui dissolved and backpedaled through the howling white expanse, finally managing to find a respite at the front of the village.

The blizzard died behind him, and Kamui stared at the mountain of snow now covering the village.

This was going to be annoying...wasn't it?

He reached into the astral crystal, probing for his comrades' presences, found them, and pulled them through the barrier between worlds.

Light flared and Kamui gazed around at his confused retainers.

"Welcome to Izumo," he gestured at the mess behind him. "We have a problem here, my friends."


	16. Snow and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Izumo begins, and Kamui unleashes more of his power. Izana also falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far! I'll try to keep updating as quickly as I can after I type up and proofread the chapters. I have to say, I'm really happy to be getting good feedback on the story and I really appreciate you all taking the time to read my work!

The first thing Flora saw was the snow. The town was entirely encased in the stuff, and Flora wondered how many people were currently stuck in it.

Kamui stood silhouetted against the white, the darkness around him even more prominent than usual. It worried her.

"Kamui? What's going on?" Felicia asked, also looking curiously at the snow.

The shadowed prince gazed at her with his false face, "Nohrians. One of their mages used some sort of magical orb to do this. He was also badly impersonating the Archduke."

"Zola," Gunter growled. "He's the only one who would do something so cowardly."

Kamui nodded. "Even then, our first priority is to clear out as much snow as possible and to get the townspeople freed. Flora, Felicia: do you think you can handle the former?"

Handle it? This snow would be child's play.

Flora smiled at her liege. "Yes, Milord! Felicia, let's go!"

"Right!"

The sisters dashed towards the wall of snow and ice nearest to them, drawing upon their magic as they approached. Flora could sense the unnatural air around the barrier, but it would still be easy to remove with both sisters present.

Flora and Felicia both reached out with their internal magic, frost crystals whispering around their forms, and willed the ice wall in front of them to melt. If only one of the sisters had been present, this would have been a much longer, arduous process of hacking through the walls, but both were able to use their magic to break down the barriers.

Snow and ice dissolved before their combined might, freeing several homes in the process. Flora felt Kamui's presence at her side and drew further strength from her beloved lord. She dared to glance at him, surprised how the moonlight made his mask glow with a silver tint.

Flora didn't even realize she'd been staring at him until Felicia's voice broke her reverie.

"Flora, help me!"

Flora shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Sorry!"

She focused on breaking down the icy walls, only stopping when Kamui grabbed her and Felicia's shoulders and heaved them back.

"Nohrians! They're hiding in the snow!" Gunter shouted.

As if to affirm his statement, a sword blade whipped in from the ice and stabbed the ground where Flora had been standing mere moments before. Its owner stalked out of cover, grim determination on his face as he lunged at Kamui.

"Die, monster!"

Kamui merely raised a hand, darkness rippling around him as the Nohrian froze in place. The soldier's eyes were wide as he struggled against whatever invisible hand had seized him, an involuntary whimper escaping his lips. Kamui raised his arm, the soldier rising into the air in response, and then Flora watched as her lord slammed his victim into the ground.

Bones cracked, armor shattered, and the soldier collapsed into a heap on the ground.

"Focus on melting the ice," Kamui's voice was unusually calm and filled with power. "I'll keep these vermin off of you."

Flora obeyed, channeling more of her power into the snow and ice and willing it to disappear. She heard Gunter and Jakob engaging more foes as they emerged from the dissolving walls, Azura's song rising and falling here and there.

True to his word, Kamui dispatched every Nohrian who emerged from their broken cover, either cutting them down with Yato or crushing them with his power. Flora winced as a soldier went flying over her head and slammed head-first into a tree, his neck shattering on impact.

Flora froze as her liege placed a hand on her shoulder, the other on Felicia's.

"Hold here. We're nearly at the end, and there are many enemies awaiting us just beyond this wall," Kamui said coolly.

Flora didn't know how he knew that, but she trusted him. His powers had grown considerably over these last few days, and Flora knew that he could see so much more than she could.

She trusted him. She _loved_ him.

Felicia did, too, and Flora admitted that the two had been in a sort of...competition to outperform the other. It was a bit absurd, but the rivalry pushed the two to be the absolute best they could.

Darkness creeped into her sight as Kamui glided into her field of vision, positioning himself in between the maidens and the ice wall. Flora allowed herself to glance around at the town and was surprised to see that she and Felicia had cleared out almost every icy barrier.

Nohrian corpses lay strewn about the town, their blood mingling with the water of the melted barriers that had encased everything. As far as Flora could tell, the Izumites were all inside their homes for the night, which was fortunate. She'd hate to have to dig people out of mountains of snow and ice.

"Step back," Kamui ordered as the rest of their party gathered around the final wall. "Keep the villains from getting to the townspeople."

"What are you going to do, Milord?" Gunter asked, his armor smeared with blood.

Kamui nodded to Flora and Felicia, and the duo reached out to melt the final barrier.

"Exterminate some rats."

Kamui surged forward in a wave of darkness, plunging through the melting snow and bursting into the clearing beyond. Flora could only watch as the Nohrian remnants swarmed her liege, only to freeze as he gestured at them. The spectral form lifted his foes into the air, dark magic rippling around them, and then Kamui hooked his hands into claws.

Flora couldn't stop her startled yelp as a stream of black lightning erupted from Kamui's fingers, the Nohrians screaming as dark power seared their flesh and charred their armor black. Zola was the last standing, quaking in his boots as Kamui dropped the ravaged corpses of the Nohrians.

"Now, then, Zola..." Kamui's voice was gelid and smooth, the voice of a man who was chastising one who had overstepped his boundaries. "You thought yourself strong, no? Allow me to inform you of what true strength is."

Kamui reached out and pulled Zola towards him, the ratty mage whimpering as he came nose-to-nose with the white prosthetic. Then Kamui's hands hooked into claws once more, and black lightning enmeshed Zola's form.

The Nohrian screamed, voice high-pitched and broken as dark power rippled through his flesh. Kamui let up only when Zola's body dissolved into ash, the power of his anger and his curse proving too much for the scrawny rat.

Flora stared, fear turning her blood cold in her veins. Was this really what had happened to her beloved lord? He'd really become a monster, hadn't he? But Flora would stay by his side no matter what.

The Nohrians had done this to him, and Flora would remain at her beloved's side for as long as she could. He may never love her back, but she would remain his as long as she lived.

"It is done," Kamui said coldly, brushing his hands together as if to clean them of dirt. "Now, let us locate the real Archduke."

His mask turned to Flora and she got the feeling he was smiling at her, apologizing for scaring her. She nodded in acknowledgement, stepping forward to stand at his side.

"Where to?" Gunter asked, cowed by his lord's show of power.

Kamui gazed at the palace. "Oh, I'm sure we'll find the Archduke lounging about somewhere."

The party made their way to the palace and found the luxuriously furnished building empty, but Kamui wasn't deterred as he strode into what Flora guessed was the prison block. At least, she assumed it was a prison block: all the cells were cushioned and more luxurious than anything Flora had ever seen before.

Kamui walked up to one cell in particular and opened the door.

"Archduke Izana, I presume?" He asked.

"Izana in the house!" The man who strode out had the widest grin on his lips, his white hair long and luxurious.

"Uh, the door wasn't locked, Milord?" Felicia asked.

"Nope! I was having the greatest dream!" Izana crooned. "I won the Greatest Hair Contest every year until I died! It was awesome!"

Everyone stared at him.

"It appears I was...mistaken about the accuracy of Zola's impersonation," Kamui muttered.

"I agree, Milord," Jakob scowled. "It was lacking."

"Zola....Zola...Nope, don't know a Zola!" Izana said brightly, turning to look at Kamui. "Oh my! Someone's got a severe case of party syndrome! Am I missing a masquerade party?!"

He could not be serious...could he?

"Uh, I came here seeking knowledge on the Seal of Flames," Kamui shooed away Izana's prying fingers and drew the Yato. "Sound familiar?"

The Archduke frowned. "Seal of Flames? Yeah, the gods have told me a lot about it!"

"So you actively communicate with the gods? Fascinating," Kamui mused, genuine curiosity in his voice. "What have they said about this Seal?"

Izana stared. "Well, that Yato of yours is an important key, but you'll need to find the last dragon in order to really learn about its power."

"And where is this last dragon?" Kamui's voice was laced with power, which explained the lack of...energy in the Duke's explanation.

"I've heard the Rainbow Sage in Notre Sagesse knows where to find it," Izana said, eyes dulled from Kamui's influence.

Kamui nodded and cut off the connection. "My thanks. Come, we know where our new destination lies."

Izana slumped to the ground, snoring loudly, and Flora had to resist the childish urge to freeze his hair. Honestly, what kind of Duke throws parties and then falls asleep in the presence of guests?

"Hmph, and he calls himself a ruler," Jakob scoffed.

"Hey! He seems nice!" Felicia protested.

Kamui gazed at the sleeping man once more before lifting the astral crystal. Magic enmeshed the servants, and they found themselves spirited away.

"Kamui!" Flora screamed to the heavens as Lilith stared at her in confusion.

 

 

 

Kamui set the crystal back into his robes and spared the Duke one final glance Such a happy, carefree man despite all the troubles he endured. Kamui almost envied him. Almost.

He did not have the luxury of being so carefree.

Kamui knew his friends would be irate at his putting them back into the plane so suddenly, but he needed the speed of solo travel. If he dallied, even a little bit, it would allow Anankos to obtain greater power and for the war to last longer. The faster he moved, the faster the looming conflict could end.

Now...all he had to do was find a ferry to take him to Notre Sagesse. There was a Nohrian port named Dia that had such ferries, if he recalled his geography lessons correctly. He could just fly, maybe, which would make the trip easier and harder at the same time.  That, and Kamui seriously doubted he could just waltz into Dia, order a ferry, and hop aboard without any difficulties.

All of Nohr likely knew about him and he'd be attacked on sight. Better the people of Dia just see a shadow than their forgotten prince and traitor. Yes, that would be best.

His destination set, Kamui willed his body to dissolve, and he rose in a stream of darkness.

Oh, he knew he would be in for a tongue-lashing from Flora and possibly Gunter when he returned, so he may as well enjoy the peace while he could.


	17. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui and company find their way to Cyrkensia (At least I assume that ruined town in Nestra is Cyrkensia) (It probably isn't) and end up in the middle of a war zone.   
> Xander and Ryoma are torn at the sight of their brother, but both have a duty to their kingdoms...

Well, Kamui's geography lessons were correct, but his memory was flawed. Seeing as how he was still in Izumite territory, he'd have to cross an ocean to reach Dia. And apparently forces from Hoshido and Nohr, led by their respective Princes, had begun clashing in the neutral kingdom of Nestra.

Kamui sighed as he slipped among the crowd in the Izumite port city, his mask removed so as to not draw any unnecessary attention to himself. He kept his dead features hidden within the recesses of his hood, head lowered so nobody would notice.

He felt a thousand minds pressing against his, each one filled with errant thoughts and details that were unimportant to him. Boarding the ship bound to Nestra had been easy: none noticed the shadow slipping into the lower decks and then coalescing into a hooded figure who didn't have a ticket.

The salty air was an unfamiliar sensation, but one Kamui felt quite invigorated by. He watched the crew of the ferry scurrying about the web of rigging crisscrossing through the air between the tall masts, lowering sails and shouting orders at one another. Wood creaked and groaned as the ship bobbed on the waves, Kamui's gaze going out across the vast blue expanse stretching to the brightening horizon.

Good thing the day was early, otherwise Kamui was sure he would have been scrutinized much more closely by the port authorities. Either way, he stuffed himself belowdecks, the smell of salt, tar, and oil assaulting his nostrils as he crouched behind a wall of cargo boxes.

Kamui settled himself in, sighing as he felt the numerous minds of passengers and crew alike moving about on the deck above. They were just ordinary people doing ordinary things...he wondered what it would be like if he'd never been subject to Iago's experiments. Hells, he wondered what it'd be like for him if he'd never been born royalty and just had the chance to be...normal.

He wouldn't be fighting a war on two-if not three-fronts and he certainly wouldn't be the half-dead monstrosity currently hiding out on a ferry he wasn't supposed to be on. And he wouldn't be a traitor to two families who just wanted nothing more than to love him.

Kamui smiled bitterly to himself: he really was nothing but a monster, wasn't he? Honestly, he didn't know how Flora and Felicia could even bear to look at him, let alone love him.

The vessel creaked as the sails were stretched taut from the wind, and Kamui braced himself as the ship lurched forward.

It was going to be a long journey.

 

 

 

 

 

Xander watched, his face a stony mask hiding the frustration that boiled within his breast. The Nestran city was still falling apart around his army as whatever the Hoshidans were doing continued, buildings rumbling and shrieking as they collapsed. Wood and stone littered the flame-wreathed streets, providing obstacles to the soldiers under Xander's command as they struggled to engage their foes.

"Bastards...what are they doing to this city?" Xander murmured. "Nestra is neutral, yet the Hoshidans are still destroying it."

A soldier scrambled up to him. "Milord! The Hoshidan prince, Ryoma, is rallying his soldiers by blaming us for the city's devastation!"

"What? Those cowards!" Xander yearned to draw Siegfried, to give those filthy Hoshidans a taste of Nohrian justice.

"Milord," Laslow stepped up to the makeshift command center. "There's a passenger ship approaching the harbor. Should I warn them not to get too close?"

What? Who would be insane enough to bring civilians to a known war zone? Xander looked out at the sea, gazing over an ocean of rubble and flames, and saw the small ferry cruising towards the ruined harbor.

The captain, whoever it was, must have seen the battle because the ship started banking, sails being furled and tied up as the vessel tacked. It slowed in the bay, and Xander could see passengers clustering by the bulwarks, staring and pointing at the burning city.

"Laslow, go! Take a contingent of soldiers to the harbor and make sure the Hoshidans don't fire upon that ship!" Xander ordered, already spotting the white-clad soldiers rushing towards said ferry.

He would not have innocent blood shed on his watch!

 

 

 

Ryoma watched as Rinkah, the daughter of the Flame Tribe's chieftain, led a squadron of soldiers to the harbor. The girl had once been a part of a rescue attempt for Kamui, a few months back, along with a ninja named Kaze. The duo and their soldiers had very nearly been captured, but the Nohrians who had pinned them down had inexplicably left them alone and retreated. Apparently they'd been rerouted to provide security to some Northern Fortress, which Ryoma now knew was the place Kamui had been imprisoned. So Kamui had in avertedly saved his rescue party from capture, which Ryoma found quite ironic.

Raijinto crackled in its sheathe, sensing the presence of evil nearby and yearning to spill its blood. Ryoma wrapped his fingers around its hilt and watched as Nohrian soldiers also rushed to the harbor, presumably to intercept the troops he'd sent to warn the vessel.

He'd get revenge for the town's destruction, which apparently the Nohrians were trying to pin on Hoshido. Ryoma scowled; such dishonorable snakes!

The stench of burning wood and stone stung his nose, the blue afternoon sky marred by pillars of black smoke and the gentle rain of ash. It hurt to see such a beautiful city in ruins, the canals that ran through it polluted with rubble and corpses. Hopefully those reinforcements from the Ice Tribe would be here soon to get started on fighting the fires.

Ryoma's stomach rumbled, but he'd already ordered the remaining rations to be shared among the populace. Besides, he could wait a little longer to eat, after these Nohrian dogs had been routed!

Wingbeats caught his attention and he looked upwards at the approaching wyvern.

"Hey! Ryoma!" Scarlet called over. "There's something approaching from the ship in the bay!"

What?

Ryoma turned his gaze back to the ferry, his heart stopping just for a moment as he caught sight of the shadowy figure soaring over the water.

"Kamui..." So his traitorous brother was here. "Damn it! I already have the Nohrians to deal with!"

"Hmph, I'll deal with him," Takumi approached, Hinata and Oboro at his side. "I owe that traitor some payback."

Ryoma frowned, highly doubting Takumi would do little more than slow Kamui down. Right now, however, that was really all he needed.

"Fine. But be careful, and keep an eye on the Nohrians. Slow Kamui down, but if the Nohrians start to engage you, get out of there immediately."

Takumi nodded briskly, anger and anticipation flickering across his features as he raced towards the docks with his Fujin Yumi in hand.

"Milord, the Nohrians are making another push!" A samurai ran over to him, disheveled and with an arrow shaft protruding from his shoulder.

Ryoma looked to Scarlet. "Rally the troops! And someone get a healer for this man!"

The Chevois rider nodded and took to the sky, her mount roaring. Ryoma briskly informed his commanders of the battle plan and then rushed to get to the front lines.

Everywhere he looked he saw pain and suffering, soldiers tying bloody bandages over savage wounds or priestesses comforting dying men and women. Ryoma burned each and every agony-filled face into his memory, his anger growing with each fallen form. He passed a young soldier, the boy's eyes wide as he stared at his arm lying next to a crate five feet away.

Nohr was behind all of this, and Nohr would be made to suffer for each and every one! Ryoma skirted around a burning townhouse and found his soldiers standing in formation before a canal that surrounded the governor's ravaged mansion. Nohrian soldiers clustered around the opposite canal, their Crown Prince seated high upon his dark steed.

"Prince Xander! You and yours will pay for all of this destruction!" Ryoma bellowed, drawing Raijinto in a flurry of sparks.

"I should say the same, Prince Ryoma!" Xander responded, waves of darkness rippling from his blade.

The Crown Prince frowned and craned his neck to see over the army's heads, and Ryoma found himself glancing back as well. He caught a glimpse of the forces he and Xander had sent to the docks, men and women shouting as steel clashed in the distance.

Magical arrows from Fujin Yumi streaked through the air, knifing after the dark form of Kamui as he swirled through the rubble. Ryoma frowned when he noticed Kamui's Ice Tribe retainers darting among the fire and smoke, daggers in each hand as they slashed apart Nohrians and Hoshidans alike. A mounted knight in black armor, another of Kamui's, plowed through a line of dark soldiers, his thick armor deflecting everything brought to bear against him.

How did Kamui get them on land so quickly? If they were on the boat, there's no way Kamui could have gotten every single one of his retainers ashore.

A familiar song rose through the chaos, and Ryoma felt his heart lurch once again.

"Azura..."

 "Ryoma! Keep your head in the present!" Scarlet scolded from above, hurling a small throwing axe at the Nohrian lines.

Right. Ryoma shook his head and gazed back at the enemy. With Kagero and Saizo in Mokushu with Reina and Orochi, he had very little knowledge of the Nohrians' position and numbers here. He'd have to maneuver carefully if he was to emerge victorious with as few casualties as possible.

He raised Raijinto and was about to order his archers to fire when a sixth sense drew his eyes upwards.

"Gyaaaaa!" Takumi slammed into the cobblestone street at his side, Hinata and Oboro following suit as Kamui's dark form soared overhead.

The misty shadow lingered for a moment, Kamui's hood appearing briefly before vanishing back into the darkness. Then he soared away, heading for a portion of the town off to the side of the armies.

"What is he doing?" Scarlet frowned and followed him, ignoring Ryoma's warning glare.

"Uuuuuuuugh," Takumi groaned and Ryoma knelt beside his brother.

"Are you alright?" Ryoma saw some bruising and scratches, but Takumi wasn't seriously injured.

"We're fine, Milord!" Oboro bravely picked herself up, a murderous look on her face. "But Kamui completely crushed both forces near the harbor."

"What? How?"

"He threw everyone around without even touching them. Every time anyone got close enough to attack, he just turned into mist and reformed a safe distance away. His retainers tore us to pieces while he threw us into chaos, too."

Damn it...perhaps Yukimura had been correct. Maybe Kamui was the biggest threat here, not Nohr.

"Hold position!" He heard Xander shouting across the city, the Nohrians looking around for the spectral form they feared so greatly,

Ryoma gave the same order, he didn't want Kamui to come flying out of nowhere and decimate his forces while they were engaging the Nohrians.

What was he going to do now?

As if on cue, he spotted Kamui's misty form come cruising out of the ruins, followed close behind by his retainers and...were those two a Kitsune and Wolfskin?

"Lord Ryoma! The Ice Tribe has arrived!" A soldier shouted, and Ryoma looked over in the voice's direction just in time to see the fur clad reinforcements pouring into the city.

He saw women and children clustered in the rear, alongside a few limping elderly.

"Good gods, did the entire tribe show up?" Ryoma murmured.

"Prince Ryoma," Chief Kilma pushed his way to the front lines, several warriors at his side. "My apologies for our late arrival, but I had to evacuate the village. Garon had ordered his daughter to destroy everything if we didn't renounce our ties with Hoshido."

"Yes, and if you hadn't summoned that blizzard, I'd have done just that," a dark wyvern with red eyes slammed onto the roof of the governor's manse, Princess Camilla seated upon it. "No matter. I will crush you all here and now."

Ryoma scowled, already trying to think of where in Hoshido he could shelter the now-homeless tribe.

"Sister! Get away from there!" Xander shouted. "Kamui is nearby and I don't want him attacking you!"

Camilla was immediately alert, scanning everything until her eyes fell upon Kamui's retinue.

"My darling!" She cried, spurring her mount towards the dark prince. "Oh, my dear Corrin!"

Scarlet soared out of nowhere, her own wyvern roaring as she drove the princess back to the Nohrian lines.

"Nice try, scum!" The Chevois rebel sneered as she hovered above the Hoshidans, her bedazzled weapon gleaming a dozen different colors.

"Kamui, what will you do?" Ryoma called out to the shadow.

"Brother, do not get in our way!" Xander snarled.

Both heirs glared at one another, daring the other to make a move.

Kamui's form swirled in a storm of dark smoke as he approached the governor's mansion from a third place between both armies.

"I am not here for either of you," the raspy voice stabbed its way into Ryoma's head. "I have my own objective to fulfil."

Those red eyes peered out from the recesses of his hood like bloody daggers, the full weight of Kamui's regard pressing against Ryoma as if it actually had physical form.

With that said, Kamui swirled into the air and headed to the governor's mansion, his retainers and Azura following as closely as they could.

Scarlet frowned and spurred her mount above the mansion as well, hovering just above the courtyard hidden from Ryoma's sight by tall walls.

"Scarlet, be careful!" He shouted, but she waved him off.

Camilla mirrored her approach, hovering on the opposite side and wisely staying out of range of Ryoma's archers.

"So he's here," Kilma murmured nervously. "I've heard about everything that happened and I have to admit I'm quite shocked that he refused to side with either kingdom."

Ryoma glanced at the chief. "Do you think he's a threat to us?"

"To you, I do not know. But he swore to us that he'd never harm the Ice Tribe or my daughters, and I trust him," Kilma gazed at the Nohrian lines, his unease all too clear.

At that moment, Scarlet swooped down and seized Ryoma, the prince only just stifling a rather undignified yelp as the knight swung him onto the back of her wyvern.

"C'mon! You have to see this!" She hissed as he was about to demand what she was doing.

Across the city, Princess Camilla had done the same to Xander, and both sides' leaders grimly hung on as the wyverns retook their positions above the spacious, ruined courtyard.

Ryoma looked down, a thousand questions immediately burning to life inside his mind.

"Um, what is he doing?"

Kamui swirled around in a storm of darkness, slashing Yato at thin air all around the ruined yard. Flora and Felicia-if Ryoma remembered their names correctly-were dancing about, daggers in either hand as they slashed wildly. Azura was gracefully whipping a naginata around as she dueled some imaginary foe, her long hair flying around. Even the grizzled older knight was taking part, his shield raised as his horse plowed through the yard.

"You don't see them?" Scarlet asked, genuine surprise in her voice.

"See what? Kamui and his forces fighting air?"

Scarlet reached back and smacked Ryoma across the top of his head.

"Ow!"

"Look closer, dummy! Right in front of Kamui...There! See it?"

Ryoma pushed the pain aside and really focused on the performance below, a flicker of movement catching his eye just for the briefest moment.

Wait, what was that? He scowled and pushed his eyes to the limit as he stared at Kamui, spotting barely discernible forms in the smoky darkness.

As he watched, one of those specters raised a hand, and a portion of the mansion collapsed on Kamui.

"What? So those are the things behind the city falling apart!" Ryoma realized, watching as Kamui's smoky form slithered out of the rubble.

The prince unsheathed his golden blade and went to work dispatching more of the specters. Ryoma watched, uncertain as to what he should do until Kamui sheathed Yato and stared upwards at the spectators.

"Enjoy the show, my brothers?" His voice entered their minds once again. "With the city's real attackers dealt with, I trust you and Xander will cease blaming each other for this?"

Flora inched closer to her lord and whispered something into his ear, and Ryoma's blood turned to ice in his veins as his brother's weighty presence suddenly flared with anger.

"Garon...I am going to make you regret targeting the Ice Tribe!" Kamui growled. "Ryoma, I must leave, but I want to know that you'll find somewhere safe for the tribe in Hoshido."

"I will," the words came out almost as if Kamui had spoken them for Ryoma.

"Good. Good." Kamui nodded to Azura. "Let  us be on our way, then."

Magic flared around the group, the Kitsune and Wolfskin yelping, and then they were gone.

"Scarlet, let's go," Ryoma murmured. To the troops, he said: "Fall back! Let's start dousing these fires and then we're returning to Hoshido!"

He gazed back at the courtyard, wondering just what those things Kamui fought had been. Xander gave the same orders, and both princes returned to their armies.

"Kamui...what is it that you're not telling us?"

 


	18. Black Storm Approaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict stirs on the horizon, but there are some lighter moments to be had before the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slow rate of uploading, I've been working and only have a few hours free time beforehand to write anything. I'll try to keep the story going, but I hope that in my rush to get everything written and put out that I don't crash and burn the story. Thanks again for everyone who's still keeping up!

Kamui hated leaving the Nestran town behind in ruins almost as much as he hated leaving the Ice Tribe to suffer, but he had no choice. With the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr temporarily settled, Kamui could turn his gaze back to Dia, Notre Sagesse and the Rainbow Sage.  

He gazed down at his gloved hands, remembering the power that had surged through them as he'd engaged the Silent Dragon's servants. They'd been so weak compared to him, so frail and nearly helpless to his wrath. But his power had to be controlled, tempered and honed so he did not fall victim to arrogance.  

Lack of control, lack of insight and lack of wisdom would be his downfall. Kamui had no intention of ever falling victim to those faults.  

"Lord Kamui?" Flora touched his arm. "We're going to stay with you, so don’t even think about sending us back to the castle again."  

He smiled at her, the thick fabric of his robes and hood rustling as he turned his gaze to his other companions. Even Azura was wearing that annoyed expression, daring him to try to pull the same transporting trick again.  

"You need not worry about that. Dia is but a short distance away, and I have the feeling I'll need every one of you to aid me in quelling Nohr's security forces," he reached out and placed a hand on Flora's shoulder. The maiden smiled, reaching up to place her own hand over his.  

He could already sense Felicia's frown behind him, wishing it was her shoulder his hand rested upon. Kamui eased his senses into hers, gently reminding the girl how much she meant to him as well.  

Felicia's jealousy abated, if only for a little while. Kamui would have to find a way to end this little competition of theirs if only for their sake. It would not do to have his two beloved friends fighting so much, even if it motivated them to do their best.  

"Now then, let us be off!"  

"Um...so where are we going?" Keaton, the Wolfskin they'd encountered in the Nestran city, spoke up. "Not that I'm lost and want to go with you or anything."  

Kamui grinned. "The Nohrian port of Dia, where a ship will guide us to Notre Sagesse."  

"Cool!" Kaiden, the Kitsune, said.  

Kamui had the feeling he'd enjoy having those two along.  

The group made their way to the edges of the forest path, smoke from the city still marring the sky in the distance.   

 

 

 

Hinoka watched Caeldori sparring with her father, naginatas clashing with an almost beautiful grace. She couldn't help but swell with pride as her daughter whirled the weapon around with enough skill and speed to easily outclass Hinoka herself.  

"Ha!" Caeldori slapped aside Subaki's strike and smacked the haft of her weapon into his gut, knocking her father to his rear.  

Hinoka applauded, maybe a bit too loudly and enthusiastically, but she loved how her daughter's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. It made her look so adorable! Honestly, Hinoka didn't know how the girl was so conflicted where her love life was concerned: she was beautiful and strong, and Hinoka had already taken note of the men who had stared at her daughter.  

Well...maybe Hinoka was to blame a bit for being so protective.  

"Mother!" Caeldori's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, the girl standing at her mother's side with an expectant look on her face. 

Hinoka blinked. "S-sorry! Did you say something?"  

"What did you think of my form? Was it good enough to match your expectations?" Caeldori also had a rather low opinion of herself despite just how incredible she was, which Hinoka was desperately trying to amend.  

"It was perfect, dear," Hinoka reached out and drew the girl into her arms. "And you have to understand that your skills are incredible!"  

Caeldori giggled and wrapped her mother in her own embrace. The two stood there, Shirasagi's guards and Subaki all watching but Hinoka didn't care.  

"So...what happens now?" Caeldori asked softly. "I mean, we're at war with Nohr and Kamui defected." 

Ah...Kamui was a strangely sore subject for Caeldori. After the excursion to the Ice Tribe, Caeldori had become enamored with Kamui, begging Hinoka to tell her everything she could about the prince.  

Granted, Hinoka had been very reluctant to humor her daughter's latest crush, but after the revelation that Kamui wasn't, in fact, blood-related to her, she'd eased up slightly. Even after his defection, Caeldori remained adamant in her...obsession with Kamui.  

Hinoka would much prefer her daughter find someone else, but she was certain Caeldori would soon find another subject for her affections. Hopefully.  

Otherwise this would really not end well.  

But for now, Hinoka was content in reminiscing about her not-really-brother whenever Caeldori asked. 

Besides, it helped her, too.  

 

Night finally fell, bathing the world in familiar darkness and painting the skies with an ocean of bright stars. Kamui looked around at the camp his companions had erected, then turned his gaze back to the port town slumbering in the distance.  

Tomorrow, they'd catch the ferry and make their way to Notre Sagesse, face whatever trials awaited them, and meet with the Rainbow Sage.  

Flora sat down beside Kamui, sighing as she made herself comfortable on the reedy grass.  

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" She asked, staring at the sky above them.  

Kamui found himself nodding. "Yes, and we've learned much about how we can truly end this conflict."  

Flora looked at him. "I like to think that we've also learned much about ourselves, too. Kamui, I know we all have to do terrible things in war, but I know you'll make the right choices."  

She missed the boy she'd grown up with and served, that naïve, hopelessly good Corrin who probably couldn't find his way out of a sack if the directions were floating in massive text right in front of his face. Well...maybe he was being a little too harsh. Nevertheless, he was glad to have grown stronger from all of his suffering. 

The child he'd once been would have never gotten the powers he had now, nor would he have the understanding of the world that he now possesses. Yet...what would Corrin be able to do now that Kamui couldn't? Would he have actually been able to convince both kingdoms to work together to quell this shared evil? 

"Kamui? Is everything alright?" Flora took his hand. "I can practically hear your brow furrowing over there."  

Kamui looked up at his beloved friend, and he found himself admiring how the moonlight made her icy eyes shine. She was beautiful. He'd never taken the time to appreciate how her smile made all of his worries melt away, or how the trust shining in her eyes made him feel as if he could conquer the world if he had to.  

Her and Felicia were both beautiful and kind; Flora's wit and intelligence perfectly complimented by Felicia's passion and determination.  

"I'm fine, Flora. Just...wondering what would be happening if this hadn't happened to me," Kamui admitted, already sensing Flora's sorrow.  

The maiden's hand tightened its grip on his. 

"Kamui, I don't ever want you to blame yourself for what is happening, ever!" She almost thrust her face into his, noses brushing together as icy air swirled around Flora. "You didn't ask to be experimented on, and you certainly didn't ask to choose between two kingdoms in the midst of war." 

"I wasn't exactly blaming myself for all this sorrow and war, but you know me too well by now. If it wasn't for you, Felicia, Jakob, and Gunter, I don't know where I would be at this moment," Kamui resisted the sudden urge to reach up with his free hand and caress Flora's cheek, his heart beating unusually fast.  

She smiled, her face reddening as she registered how close their faces were. 

"S-sorry, Kamui," she leaned back, flustered, but didn't take her hand from his.  

She wasn't sorry, he knew, and neither was he. If he could find any way to make her and Felicia happy, he would do anything and fight anyone. He'd make the entire world crumble to dust if that was what it took to protect them.  

"Get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow," he said softly, enmeshing their senses and willing her to rest. 

Flora nodded, a drowsy look taking ahold of her as she rose on unsteady legs. "Yes, milord. You know, it's so unfair how you can just enter my mind and order me to sleep and I have to obey."  

Kamui grinned to himself: of course she'd figured it out by now. Felicia...well, he might have to give her a few days.  

"Well, that's all I plan on doing with my powers of influence, you need not worry," he reassured her, just in case she'd had other concerns about him ordering them around.  

Flora laughed softly, then leaned over,  pushed his cowl back, and lightly kissed his cheek before going back to her bedroll.  

Kamui sighed and leaned back, pushing his cowl back into place. Aaaaaand, cue Felicia! 

The pink haired maiden, not to be outdone by her sister, slipped herself by Kamui's opposite side, the silly rivalry one of the only things on her mind. She wanted to let Kamui know how much she cared for him, and pretty much everything Flora had said.  

That was her thought, word for word. Kamui was quite impressed.  

"Felicia, I know you were listening to everything and you want to say your piece," he reached out and clasped her hand in his. "But, you don't have to tell me how much I mean to you and whatnot because I already know it. As I said before, you and everyone else here mean the world to me and I love you so much, okay?"  

Felicia pouted, which made her seem much more adorable. "Aw, Lord Kamui!"  

"Sorry, I just want you to go to sleep. You need it."  

He repeated the mental order, pushing it into her mind, and Felicia slumped against his shoulder.  

"Damn...I think I used a little too much force on her," he muttered, the girl's breath warm against his neck.  

He tried to get back into her mind, but the void of slumber was the only thing that greeted him. Good gods, she was one hell of a heavy sleeper! 

Sighing to himself, Kamui settled himself in for a long night. Right as he made himself comfortable with Felicia asleep on his shoulder, Kamui sensed Flora stirring and nearly groaned as she retook her old position at his arm opposite Felicia. 

"I'm still going to sleep. You didn't say where," she muttered, the warmth of both girls sinking into Kamui's body. 

They rarely allowed such warmth into their touch, so he was quite fortunate to have both sharing such a gift with him.  

"What did I just get myself into?" Kamui muttered to himself.  

He knew the answer right before both girls stirred and looked up at him. 

"A very cool situation," they said in unison, reviving a joke he'd tried for years to kill.  

And then they fell asleep.  

"Damn it."  

 

 

 

Kamui remained awake throughout the night, keeping himself as still as possible to not disturb his friends' slumber. The stars were quite beautiful, and Kamui admitted that he loved watching the moon's path across the celestial landscape above.  

His arms felt dead, but that was hardly anything new when the sun finally began to peek above the horizon. The sky was painted pink and red hues when Azura stirred, her mind sleepy and confused.  

"Kamui?" She murmured as she looked at him. "Why are Flora and Felicia...Never mind."  

The azure girl made herself awake fully, but she was already several minutes behind Jakob, who was currently brewing tea with a smug look at Gunter. Honestly, Kamui wondered which of the two would snap first in their friendly rivalry.  

"I don't know. They both decided that I would serve as their pillow for the night," Kamui said dryly, sensing the girls' awakening.  

Azura smiled wearily, but her mind was already on Dia and the day ahead. Good, Kamui needed her focused if their talk was to go well.  

He sat back as the hours passed, allowing his companions time to eat and to collect their wits before he stepped forward and tapped Azura's shoulder.  

"Come with me for a moment. There's something I'd like to talk about."  

Her surprise registered only for a moment before Azura nodded and rose to follow him.  

The duo strode into the forest, Kamui ignoring the Ice girls' curious looks.  

"So, what did you do to the girls last night?" Azura asked the moment they were alone, a coy smile on her lips. 

"Nothing. As I said: they decided to use me for their pillow," Kamui pushed past Azura's planned teasing. "I asked you to come out here in order to ask you something. Tell me, what is Anankos planning? What is his purpose in killing King Garon and replacing him with an impostor?"  

She wasn't even surprised. "As I said, Anankos wants nothing more than to destroy all of humanity. If that means impersonating a king, so be it."  

"I see. So if we must, we'll have to kill the imposter," Kamui sighed. "And Xander and the others will likely despise me for it, since I highly doubt they'll believe the whole impostor story."  

Azura's expression softened. "We must make difficult decisions, Kamui. You of all people should understand that, but you also understand that we're all standing by your side." 

He nodded slowly, already planning a route back to Castle Krakenburg and the means with which he'd dispatch the impostor if a need ever arose. Well, he could worry about that particular detail later. 

Kamui looked at the town in the distance, the sleepy little port that led the way to the Rainbow Sage. Something else awaited him as well, something from his past and something that would get in the way of his destination.  

No matter. He would crush anyone who got in his way, no matter who it was. 


	19. Voyage to Notre Sagesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui makes his way to Notre Sagesse aboard a ferry crawling with Nohrians, as well as an old friend and the Royal family.

Dia was quite the picturesque town: neat buildings, a beautiful view of the shimmering sea, and a Nohrian army running amok.

Kamui could already see hundreds of soldiers piling onto the ferries, each one bound for Notre Sagesse. As he looked at the ship in the lead, he spotted all four of his Nohrian siblings aboard.

Hmm, their speed was quite impressive. Kamui scanned the port city further and found nothing more of interest. So  this was the only obstacle in his way.

He could either leave the Nohrians be and sneak aboard, following them to Notre Sagesse, or he could attack and wipe out the competition. It was sorely tempting to just reduce his enemies to ashes, but Kamui recognized a perfect opportunity when one shows itself.

This was the chance to learn more about Nohr's war plans, and Kamui sensed that would be much more beneficial than simply destroying the army and sending his siblings packing.

"What are we going to do, milord?" Flora asked, her eyes narrowed as she studied the army.

"There's far too many to fight, and the Royal family is present as well," Gunter murmured. "It would be best if we returned to the castle and let Kamui sneak aboard."

Well, this was unexpected.

"I never thought I'd hear you saying that, my friend," Kamui chuckled, sensing the old man's annoyance and reluctance. "But that would be the correct course of action. We cannot fight our way in without incurring heavy losses and endangering the townspeople, especially with Xander, Camilla, and Leo present."

Of course, he could easily kill every one of the Nohrians present, but Kamui had the feeling he wouldn't gain as much from that.

Azura nodded, her relief at not taking part in a slaughter soothing Kamui. "Be careful, Kamui. We'll be waiting in case anything happens."

Flora and Felicia looked like they would argue against leaving, as did Jakob, but Kamui reached into their minds and willed them to accept their fates.

The faithful trio didn't like it, but they obeyed.

Flora reached out and placed her hand onto his arm. "If you're discovered, get out of the ship and summon us, okay?"

"I shall," he lied.

Kamui drew the crystal out and willed it to transport his companions back to the castle.

"Um, what about us?" Keaton asked as he and Kaden shuffled from foot to foot.

"Would you like to join them?"

"I'm not saying I would, but-"

Kamui sent the two shape-shifters to the castle as well, not wanting to listen to Keaton's ramblings and stammered half-truths.

With that done, the shadowed prince dissolved into mist and cruised towards the ship bearing his siblings. He hung low, sticking to the shadows of buildings or stacked supplies to avoid being detected. Kamui paused behind a line of barrels when he caught sight of a youthful cavalier with an absurd cowlick and a familiar face.

"Silas. I was always wondering what had become of you after that day..." He murmured, watching his old friend as he boarded the ferry.

No matter. Kamui skirted around his cover and slipped over the ocean's surface, salty spray battering him as he made his way over the water.

None spotted the dark shadow slithering out of the waves or vanishing into an open window on the ferry's side, but Kamui could sense his siblings on the deck above as he once again took shelter in the cargo hold.

As he'd foreseen, there was a crack in the boards above him that easily allowed voices to travel belowdecks, allowing Kamui to listen as his foster family spoke.

"So Father thinks C-er, Kamui is going to try to get more power from the Rainbow Sage?" Elise's voice cruised down.

"Yes. It's only logical, especially with the legend surrounding his Yato," Leo said. "We cannot allow him to grow more powerful than he has already."

"Agreed. That display of power in Nestra was more than enough to convince Father that Kamui must be dealt with immediately," Xander's voice was unmistakable.

Kamui imagined Camilla slamming her axe into the deck as wood and metal cracked together. "I will not hurt my dear baby brother! If Father wants to kill me for it, fine! But-"

"Don't be foolish, Camilla," Leo snapped. "We need you, so don't even think about becoming a martyr just because you don't want to hurt Kamui!"

"You didn't see what I did! There's something else that Kamui knows that he's not telling us!" Camilla snarled, her axe striking the deck again. "Those...things in Cyrkensia were responsible for the city's destruction, not the Hoshidans, so that might be what Kamui's fighting!"

Xander sighed. "I know. Clearly there's some other power at work here, but Father's orders are clear: we're to get to Notre Sagesse, capture the Rainbow Sage before Kamui or the Hoshidans can get to him first, and then bring him back to Nohr."

"The Hoshidans have the same idea, brother," Leo sighed. "I've already gotten reports that they're heading to Notre Sagesse as well."

Damn! Kamui had to resist the urge to crush the barrel at his side. He'd hoped to avoid a fight, but it seems now that he was unwise in allowing the Nohrians to sail unscathed.

And now he'd have to fight both kingdoms for the Rainbow Sage.

Kamui sighed and crossed his legs into a stance of meditation, quelling the spurt of frustration that had reared its head. He cleared his mind, allowing his thoughts to smoothen into a glassy, pristine surface mirroring the calm ocean. It had been a while since he'd allowed himself to ignore the outside world and focus solely on his magic, but it was easy to slip away.

Kamui delved into the very core of his magical abilities, lingering amongst the chaotic nature of dark magics. Dark magic required some form of sacrifice in order to bloom to its fullest potential, and many dark mages had to endure extreme pain in order to use their spells effectively.

Pain and suffering were a core necessity for the forbidden dark magics, and Kamui had enough of both to fuel any spell he desired. He reached into the core of his taint, the pain that always accompanied him slithering through every nerve in his body. Kamui remembered the books he'd read on the natures of dark magic, each tome describing an intimate bond needed to foster such power.

Kamui summoned those tomes to his mind's eye, their intricate text splayed before him as he once again delved into the very nature of magic. Dark magic was birthed from suffering and sustained by pain, the caster's very soul often bearing the scars of this cruel, unforgiving bond. Lesser spells like Nosferatu hardly required anything from the caster, which was why much stronger dark magics were near impossible to come across as their costs were much greater.

Kamui drew forth his pain, drew forth all of the suffering he'd endured over these many years, and willed the agony to sear into his body. Every nerve and muscle screamed, Kamui grunting as hot waves of suffering washed over him.

He must endure! If he was ever going to become stronger, if he was ever going to bend this dark magic to his will, he must embrace his pain. He must embrace the monster that he had become!

Kamui would endure as much as he could muster, for the sake of the world.

 

The ship sailed on through the night, but none aboard had discovered Kamui yet. Dark mist rolled off his agonized body in waves, but Kamui refused to let the pain abate even slightly. In the day that he'd spent, unmoving, the pain of his dissolving and regenerating body had seared his flesh and burned itself into his very soul.

He understood so much more, now. Pain far beyond that which a normal human could take had been his mentor, instructing him on the very nature of the forbidden magic comprising his form. It had hardened his soul, forged his constant anger at his curse into a powerful core of magical energy that he could use to bring the entire world to its knees.

Anankos was to blame for this magic; this Faceless curse and the endless pain. The Silent Dragon would be made to suffer for what he'd done before Kamui ended the miserable bastard's life. He looked forward to it.

Yet the more he delved into his pain, into the nature of dark magic, the harder Kamui found it to return to his senses.

The creaking of ship's timbers drew him back to lucidity, and Kamui gazed around the darkened hold. Just a minor draw of his magic enhanced his vision, giving him clear views all around. Not that there was much to look at.

Though he delved into the dark magic that had been forced into him, Kamui had also worked on the foresight he'd inherited from his mother, which had shown him much of what was to come. In an hour, he'd hear Selena and Beruka, Camilla's retainers, searching the ship because some soldier had seen a 'moving shadow belowdecks'. He'd easily avoid them, but the two Hoshidan prisoners locked in a makeshift cell close by would definitely require his attention soon.

If he did nothing, their Nohrian captors would savage the two women. Kamui had no intention of letting that pass. Filthy dogs had no right to put their hands on women in such a vile manner.

Kamui stifled a sigh and settled back into his meditation, willing his pain to explode into indescribable agony. His entire body felt as if it were being ripped apart, every nerve screaming, but the pain honed Kamui's spirit. His magic responded eagerly to his suffering, coursing through his body with renewed vigor.

Scarcely an hour had passed when Kamui sensed the brutish Nohrians approaching for their captives. He rose, shadows rolling off of his body as he moved after nearly an entire day of drawing upon his magic.

"Heh, here they are," a harsh voice chuckled from behind. "Such pretty little things, ain't they?"

Kamui sensed the Hoshidans' disgust and fear as he swirled through the cargo hold, finding the makeshift cell with little difficulty. A shrine maiden and sky knight were tied up and tossed against the bulkhead, and Kamui narrowed his eyes at the sight awaiting him.

He'd apparently overlooked the fact that during the course of his meditation, Nohrian thugs had already visited the girls and ripped their clothing to shreds, leaving both partially naked.

"This is why I hate people like you," he told the startled soldier whose back was to him before running the Yato through him.

The other man spun, dagger in hand, but Kamui lazily gestured at him and froze him in place. The brigand's eyes widened with fear as his body refused to obey him, trapped within the mental hold of the shadow that had appeared from thin air.

Kamui tossed the dead soldier aside, his corpse slamming into a barrel and smearing blood all over it, then raised his sword and thrust it into the second's throat. The man gurgled as blood spewed from the wound in a scarlet waterfall, his eyes dimming as Kamui tossed him onto his companion.

With that done, Kamui cleaned his sword on one of the bodies and slipped the golden weapon into his robes before turning to the prisoners.

"Easy, I have no intention of harming you," he told them, reaching around them with his magic and undoing their bonds.

As the ropes fell away, both women immediately curled their bodies into balls to cover themselves up, hugging their chests as they glared at him.

"You're Kamui the traitor," the sky knight hissed, her anger only barely disguising her fear.

"I am a traitor to both Hoshido and Nohr," Kamui shrugged off his thick robes and draped it over both women. "Take this while I find something more suitable to cover you up with."

"Why are you helping us?" The shrine maiden asked, her voice soft and high-pitched with fear.

Kamui kept his eyes averted, sensing their fear and horror at his scarred appearance. "I fight to create a peaceful world, and I will protect everyone I can."

He slipped through the stacks of cargo with ease, his shadowy form blending in with the darkness. Before long, he'd found a pair of rough cloth shirts and two pairs of baggy trousers from the crew.

He heard the captives talking softly to each other as he approached their cell, purposely making the timbers under his feet creak to announce his presence. The duo fell silent immediately.

Kamui entered their cell, eyes averted to preserve their modesty, and tossed the clothes to them.

"These might be a bit big, but make them fit as best you can," he said. "And do so quickly, I want my robes back."

It was strange, really. If he'd met these two on the battlefield, he would have cut them both down without hesitation, yet here he was trying to protect them. Kamui smiled to himself, somehow managing to keep his chuckle from escaping as he turned his back on the women.

"We're done," the sky knight's voice reached him a few moments later, followed by his robes hitting his legs.

Kamui crouched and retrieved his garment, then slung it back into place over his armor. The fabric was surprisingly warm, as was the cowl as he pulled it over his head. He turned and raised an eyebrow at the two former captives, who were both much smaller than the garments they had been given.

The sky knight had stuffed the hem of her large shirt into her baggy trousers, her dark hair bouncing around her face as she pulled the neckline up to cover her chest. The shrine maiden had bunched up everything of hers and had somewhat better luck in covering herself.

"My apologies, I couldn't find anything smaller," Kamui turned his gaze away once more, the sky knight's mind erupting with embarrassment as her trousers fell.

"It's fine! Can you find me a belt or rope or something?" She asked.

Kamui reached over and whipped off the belt of the dead rogue, his body stiff and cold as he lay in a puddle of his and his companion's dried blood. He tossed it to the Hoshidan, who wrinkled her nose in disgust but wound the belt around her waist, regardless.

"So what are you going to do to us?" The shrine maiden asked, her voice a bit stronger.

"Forces from both Nohr and Hoshido are sailing to Notre Sagesse, likely to prevent me from meeting with the Rainbow Sage," Kamui answered. "Upon landing, I'll slip you two past the Nohrians and drop you off with the Hohsidans."

Both women were dumbfounded.

"You'll let us go?"

"Yes. You'll go free as soon as I can get you to the Hoshidan lines," Kamui nodded to them. "But for now, lay low and trust me to keep the Nohrians away."

The shrine maiden nodded hesitantly. "T-thank you, but aren't we your enemies?"

"Yes, but I will not stand aside and let anyone suffer the way you two would have," Kamui answered. "Make no mistake: if we meet again on the battlefield, I will not hesitate to strike either of you down should you get in my way."

Both women nodded, but their minds were easing into a more relaxed state.

"How much longer do you think it'll take for us to reach Notre Sagesse?" The sky knight asked.

"Another day, give or take. Nestra is quite the distance away from our destination, but as long as we remain undetected, the Nohrians won't be any trouble."

"What will we do for food? And water?"

"I'll get you some if you require it, but I'll have to be careful so the Nohrians don't find their rations missing," he could just dump the duo into the Astral Plane, but he had no intention of letting anyone outside his forces know of its existence. The less his enemies knew, the better.

Besides, if he could get any knowledge from the two concerning Hoshido's plans and whereabouts, that would be a boon for him as well.

To have both kingdoms under his heel...Kamui felt the women staring at him, their eyes boring into the back of his cowl.

"What is it?" He asked, feeling their surprise.

"U-um...you saved us and we haven't told you our names, have we?" The shrine maiden asked, her shyness reminding him all too much of Sakura.

"Why should we?" The sky knight asked coldly, the anger in her eyes very similar to Hinoka.

The thought saddened and angered Kamui at the same time.

"It only seems right. I'm Minori," the shrine maiden bowed.

The sky knight sighed. "My name's Konoe."

"You already know me. Sit tight, okay? We'll be at Notre Sagesse before you know it," Kamui left the cell to give the women their privacy, but remained close enough in case they needed him or tried to prematurely sneak out.

"Um, what should we use if we have to...relieve ourselves?" Minori asked.

Kamui reached over, grabbed a bucket, and tossed it into their cell.

"You've got to be joking," Konoe muttered, the bucket bouncing off the deck as she threw it.

Silence followed, and Kamui slipped back into his meditations.

Minori finally spoke: "Can you hand me the bucket?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minori and Konoe are the names for the Shrine Maiden and Sky Knight Einherjar, respectively. (Also, I've been going through Revelations again for the sake of accuracy and apparently that was Cyrkensia that was being destroyed in Nestra. I apologize for the error)   
> Also, Kamui is slowly beginning to learn of his new ambitions and is rapidly turning more and more into an Emperor Palpatine-style character. I'm thinking on giving him an apprentice of sorts from either Nohr or Hoshido soon, simply because I want someone else to join the small party and to 'betray' their kingdoms.


	20. Sevenfold Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rainbow Sage is in Kamui's reach, yet both kingdoms he'd forsaken stand in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! First chapter posted in 2017!

Kamui spent much of the following day making sure Minori and Konoe didn't blow their cover, especially when Beruka and Selena finally came down to investigate the two missing soldiers. Both retainers' minds had been easy enough to nudge away from the cell and the bodies, but Selena-or should Kamui call her Severa?-had been much more fascinating than the assassin.  

Her mind spoke of another world entirely, bound by Dragon's Gates, and of a future past in which her father had destroyed the world. Well, he'd been possessed by a dragon god, but still.  

Kamui almost wanted to delve deeper, but Selena and Beruka had slipped away before he'd had the chance to do so.  

"Are they gone?" Minori whispered. 

"Yes," Kamui peered into their cell. "Thank you both for remaining silent."  

Konoe scoffed. "Like we had any choice. If we'd been discovered, we both would have died."  

"Probably not. Selena would have probably killed those two thugs from before if she'd found them doing what they'd intended to do," Kamui shrugged, looking upwards as the Royal family's voices drifted down. 

"Nothing down below, Lady Camilla!" Selena said. 

"Thank you, my darlings. See, Leo? That man who was speaking of moving shadows must have been drinking a bit too much."  

"Still not entirely persuaded, but very well," Leo grunted.  

Xander's footfalls hit the deck. "Any luck in deciphering that tome Iago left behind?"  

"What tome?" Elise asked, her voice slurred with weariness and lack of sleep. 

A book snapped open. "This tome that I found Iago holding while cackling like a maniac and repeating 'HOSHIDO WILL BURN' for about five minutes before I finally got his attention. It's called 'Devastation Magic' and apparently it's the same kind of magic that Kamui uses," Leo responded. "Well, the lightning part of it, anyway. Iago was attempting to pervert the lightning that Raijinto commands and ended up creating black lightning and black fire."  

Fascinating. Perhaps Kamui could try to use the fire portion himself, later. 

"I see," Xander murmured.  

More footfalls, then: "Milord! Notre Sagesse is on the horizon!" 

Kamui couldn't hide his anticipation at what was to come. 

"What's going on?" Minori whispered. 

"We're nearly there. The moment we land, I'll be taking you to the Hoshidans," Kamui answered, listening to Xander as he began shouting orders at his troops.  

Even Konoe looked hopeful, her yearning for home almost too much for Kamui to bear.  

He settled himself back into meditation, diving back into the darkness. It welcomed him back into its fold, the black waves washing over his very being. Kamui gazed through the void, another vision of what was to come burst to life within his mind.  

A sprawling Hoshidan-style temple welcomed him, red pillars holding up white walls and resting upon wooden floors. War had come to the sanctuary, Nohrian and Hoshidan soldiers clashing in the halls. Black and white-clad soldiers fought and died, shining blades writing lines of scarlet on whatever bodies they ripped apart.  

Kamui fully enmeshed himself in the vision, allowing it to draw him further through the chaos and death. Bodies and blood littered the floor, weapons and human voices screaming in every direction.  

He was brought to a chamber larger than the others, where the worst of the fighting was taking place. Scores of men and women heaved against one another, flesh being rent every which way and spilling out gore as weapons were thrust into bodies and withdrawn. Kamui recognized most of the royal retainers in the melee, either dancing above the blood and gore soaked floors or balancing on the mounds of corpses.  

They were trying to keep the other side's soldiers from getting through to the door behind them, often turning to take a few swings at one another if they got close enough. Laslow dueled Hinata, their blades silver blurs as they hammered away at one another, while Oboro had brought down Peri's horse and had the cavalier scrambling for dear life.  

Kamui ghosted past the retainers' brawl and through the door they were so desperately guarding, finding himself in a circular chamber lined with pillars. This was where the real battle was taking place.  

Both royal families, Nohrian and Hoshidan, were locked in combat, but not with each other: they were fighting Kamui's forces. 

Hinoka lay in a dazed heap by the doorway, her naginata splintered at her side while Takumi and Leo were both desperately trying to fend against what looked like a young girl flinging incredibly powerful magic. The girl appeared younger than Elise, if not her age, with long black hair and skimpy mage robes along a shimmering veil obscuring her face. Her spells ripped through Fujin Yumi's arrows like they were nothing and easily dispelled Brynhildr's power, putting both princes on the defensive.  

Meanwhile Gunter and Jakob were tying up Elise and Sakura in the background, with Keaton and Kaden standing guard and trying to reassure the terrified girls. 

Further down was the deadly dance occurring between Camilla and the Ice Tribe maidens, their deadly grace prompting Kamui to watch in awe. The girls were darting back in forth around Camilla, daggers in either hand as they slashed viciously at the Nohrian princess, all the while darting back and forth to avoid the murderous sweeps of her axe. Flora stabbed under Camilla's guard, but her blade only partially bit into Camilla's side, and the princess snarled furiously as she jerked away from Flora. The knife came free, and Flora jumped back with incredible speed to avoid her adversary's axe as it crashed into the floor.  

"Ha!" Felicia took advantage of Camilla's faltering attention and froze the axe to the ground, dashing forward and following up with a brutal crosscut to Camilla's torso.  

Armor screeched and the princess stumbled back, the tears in her armor leaking blood.  

Kamui was drawn to the very edge of the room, where his own battle with the eldest princes was unfolding. Mist swirled around in a dark storm, cutting off all help from outside as a black blade and a lightning-imbued katana clashed against gold and darkness.  

Ryoma and Xander stood back-to-back in the heart of the swirling darkness, blood seeping from scores of wounds as they desperately fended off the vengeful specter that held them so entirely within his power. They struck at misty shadows, but none of their blows even came close to hitting Kamui's true form 

"Throw down your weapons; this is the last time I shall ask," Kamui rasped. 

Both princes roared and unleashed bolts of their power into the storm, lighting it up with red darkness and blinding lightning.  

"Very well," the specter's anger grew, and both princes suddenly froze. "Taste now the power of he who commands true power!"  

Black lightning/rippled from the mist in all directions, Xander and Ryoma screaming as dark power rippled through their flesh and armor.  

He felt their pain as darkness coursed through their veins, white hot agony burning their nerves and driving their minds to the very brink of insanity.  

It was only then that Kamui released the two, watching as they collapsed. The mist dissolved, giving him a clear view of what was to come.  

He looked at Camilla's fallen form, the princess beaten unconscious by the hilts of Felicia's daggers and her legs encased in Flora's ice.  

"Good...good," Kamui gazed at his weary comrades, who smiled in response. 

The doors creaked open, and Kamui looked up at the interloper. 

"It's done, Master Kamui." 

All he saw was a flash of red hair before the vision faded. 

"Hey, the ship's stopping," Konoe was saying. 

Kamui roused himself from the vision and rose to his feet. The pain was always at his side, and that fueled his powers as he stretched out with his senses. Soldiers were moving into disembarking formations, eagerness and anxiety the most prevalent among them.  

Kamui already knew the route he'd have to take to find the Hoshidan forces, stepping into the makeshift cell to collect his companions.  

"Are you two ready?" He asked. 

"Yes," Minori nodded, her too-large shirt slipping from her shoulder. 

Kamui reached out with his magic and mentally put the garment back into place, then reached out and placed a hand on both girls' shoulders. 

"Hold on tight, and don't squirm too much unless you want me to drop you," he warned, reaching into their bodies and willing them to dissolve along with him. 

Darkness filled his vision as the women's terror flooded his mind, but he forced both to calm themselves. The trio ghosted through the ship, slipping out an open window. None noticed the shadow soaring through the surf, vanishing amongst the dark corners of Notre Sagesse. Kamui wove his way through the afternoon, slithering through the markets and alleyways and startling dozens of hapless civilians.  

Before long, Kamui found the Hoshidan forces marching towards the mountain sanctuary, Ryoma at their head with Scarlet and a contingent of Chevois rebels. Kilma and the Ice Tribe were nowhere to be seen, which Kamui was grateful for.  

He slipped closer to the army, placing himself in a shadowy alleyway just off to the side. The trio solidified, Minori's and Konoe's eyes wide with awe and fear as they leaned on the walls for support. Kamui looked back at the Hoshidans, spotting Hinoka, Sakura, and Takumi along with their retainers. His attention, however, was on the lovely Caeldori, who walked in between her parents with a determined look on her face.  

She wanted to see him, to learn about his magic and why he'd forsaken both kingdoms. Caeldori, too, held him in her heart, but her affection was something different from Flora and Felicia. Hers was a desire to become more familiar with him, a yearning that would bring them closer together like star-crossed lovers from a storybook she'd read.  

She was perfect.  

"Go. The affects of transport should wear off quickly," Kamui said to Minori and Konoe. "Let this be the last time our paths cross." 

"Thank you, truly," Minori bowed to him, then grabbed Konoe's arm and ran out of their cover. 

"Halt!" Several flankers immediately pinned the women down, only to release them upon recognizing both. 

"Minori?! Konoe?!" A samurai and several other sky knights surrounded the duo, protectively drawing them into their fold. "We thought we'd lost you to those Nohrian dogs!"  

"We escaped...with help," Minori was beaming as she looked back at the alley, but Kamui had already left.  

All the soldiers saw was a white mask being raised and then misty darkness swirling away.  

 

The sun was sinking ever closer to the horizon when Kamui found the residence of the Rainbow Sage: Sevenfold Sanctuary. The monastery was exactly as he remembered from his visions, and both paths leading up the mountain were occupied by the banners and trappings of two hostile armies.  

Nohr in the west; Hoshido in the east.  

Both kingdoms were marching towards their doom, and Kamui was the only one who knew the outcome of this clash. He smiled underneath his false face, let them come and face the dark powers he commanded! 

He would show them true strength! 

Kamui felt the Astral orb resonating, light shining as his allies materialized at his side. 

"Oh, we actually arrived at the perfect time!" Felicia said cheerily, Jakob groaning softly.  

"Of course you did. We have Hoshido approaching from one side and Nohr from the other, so I suggest we search the Sanctuary as quickly as we can," Kamui instructed, already stretching out his senses and searching for the mysterious girl mage.  

He found her quite quickly: a speck of darkness amongst the perpetual light filling the Sanctuary.  

"Um, what are we to do against two armies?" Gunter asked, his veteran's mind going through every possible strategy and outcome. None ended well for them.  

"Patience, Gunter. You underestimate the powers I hold," Kamui strode towards the entrance to the sanctuary, pushing open the doors and guiding everyone inside.  

The interior was exactly as he remembered it, minus the brawling armies to come, Kamui kept a tight mental focus on the mage's presence and allowed it to guide him through room after room, until he came across the tiny woman sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

"Hmm?" She looked up as he entered, her eyes narrowing as she rose. "It seems everywhere I go, I'm bound to be hounded by other people." 

Her irritation was only a faux, hiding her fear at the dark figure before her. She could sense the unnatural magic inside of him, he knew, and it terrified her.  

"My apologies. Might I ask your name, milady?" Kamui sensed the magic in her as well, her appearance far younger than her eyes showed her to be.  

She folded her arms across her chest. "Well, at least you have manners. My name is Nyx, and let that be the limit of our interactions."  

"I am Kamui, and I regret to inform you of this, but armies from Nohr and Hoshido are making their way here, right now." 

Nyx paled but quickly regained her composure. "Nohr and Hoshido...they're here for the Rainbow Sage, I presume," she looked at Kamui, reluctance trickling into her mind. "As are you." 

"Yes. I understand that you want to be left alone, but right now it would be best if you came with us. If you want to, that is. If not, I can find someplace for you to hole up for the course of what's to come and afterwards, I'll take you anywhere you choose to be alone," Kamui already knew her answer, however.  

Nyx pondered for a moment, then sighed.  

"I'll go with you. There's...something about that magic of yours that makes me want to learn more," she said, brushing a lock of her raven-black hair from her youthful face. "And you're the first to not treat me like a child despite my appearance, which I am also grateful for."  

"Appearances can be deceiving, I know," Kamui gestured at the mask he wore, smiling under his false face.  

"Might I see?" Nyx asked. "I can sense terrible dark magic inside of you..." 

They were running out of time, but Kamui decided to humor his newest ally. He reached up and removed the mask, pushing the cowl back to further expose his dead flesh.  

"Oh my..." Nyx whispered, stepping closer and unconsciously reaching out to him. "This...this is the cruelest thing I have ever seen dark magic do to someone. I can feel your body breaking apart, barely keeping itself together." 

Kamui nodded slowly. "Yes. It is my curse but also the source of my strength. The pain makes me stronger."  

With that, he replaced the cowl and mask, then glanced back at his party. 

"Those are Felicia; Flora; Gunter; Jakob; Azura; Keaton; and Kaden. Now let us be on our way. The Rainbow Sage is just beyond this chamber, is he not?"  

Nyx shrugged. "I'm not sure. I have yet to run across the Sage, but something's been telling me not to go any further into the Sanctuary."  

Kamui sensed the arrival of the Nohrian forces just before he heard the Sanctuary doors open, footfalls pounding down the corridors. 

"Well, we have no more time to waste, my friends. Let us be off," Kamui strode towards the closed doorway positioned behind where Nyx had been sitting, the not-so-young girl matching his pace at his side. 

"Do tell: why exactly are both kingdoms pursuing you?" She asked, out of curiosity rather than fear. 

"Both see me as a traitor because I refused to side with either kingdom in their war. I know the real enemy that must be fought, even if they do not," Kamui answered, pressings his hands onto the door and pushing it open.  

The circular room he'd seen awaited, and Kamui strode across to the far side, his footsteps echoing through the silence.  

He stopped before the last door, turning to see his Nohrian siblings as they entered.  

"Kamui! Go no further!" Xander bellowed, Siegfried resonating with dark energies. "Surrender!"  

"Hold the door. Make sure the Hoshidans can't follow us," Leo ordered Niles and Odin, who reluctantly obeyed.  

"All of you, go," Xander glanced back at his own retainers along with those of his siblings. "That's an order from the Crown Prince."  

Beruka and Selena looked at Camilla, who nodded, then both filed out along with all the others. 

"Little Kamui...Father has ordered us to take the Rainbow Sage. If you get in our way, we'll have to kill you," Camilla called over, genuine regret in her voice.  

"As if we'll allow you that satisfaction," lightning crackled from the previous chamber, and the Hoshidan royals dashed into the room.  

Kamui could already hear the sounds of battle resonating through the Sanctuary, death filling its chambers. How many had died already within this sacred ground? How much blood would fill its halls?  

"I don't have time to deal with you right now, Hoshidans," Xander growled. "Step aside!"  

"Or, you could both attack me," Kamui pressed the thought into their minds, willing them to join together against him. It was the only way they would ever stand a chance.  

The two sides looked at one another in disgust, but Kamui could sense their reluctant understanding.   

"He's the biggest threat to both of our homes. After we drive him out of here, the truce ends," Leo suggested, ignoring Takumi's glare.  

The royals took up arms, arraying themselves against Kamui's forces. 

Good...now where was _she_? Ah, there.  

Caeldori pushed her way past her mother, ignoring her surprised look as she approached Kamui alone.  

"Caeldori! Get back here before he hurts you!" Hinoka screamed, stepping forward to grab her daughter before she could get any closer to Kamui.  

Kamui reached out with his magic and flung Hinoka against the wall, his eyes never leaving Caeldori as the girl stopped before him. His retainers had weapons already in their hands, warily eyeing Caeldori but not striking the unarmed girl.  

"You know something we don't, don't you?" She asked, her eyes riveted onto his own. "I can tell that you don't want to destroy the world, but rather save it from an evil we cannot see."  

 She wanted to learn more, to do more for the world she'd come to know. Caeldori was far more intelligent than she let on, yet she had so much more to learn. So much more he could teach her.  

"You are correct," Kamui let some hope and desperation creep into his voice. "Will you join me, Caeldori? You understand so much more, and I can give you the knowledge you seek to protect this world!"  

She looked back at Hinoka, by whom Sakura was kneeling and trying to revive.  

"I can give you the power to save your family and the ones you love," he purred. "To create a perfect world where all of us can live in peace, together."  

"Don't listen to him! He's lying!" Ryoma shouted. "Caeldori, please come back!"  

Caeldori looked at Kamui, hope in her eyes. "You'd teach me how to protect everyone? To become even stronger so I can be perfect like my parents?"  

Kamui smiled to himself: he had her.  

"All of that and more. Please, help me to save this world, help me protect everyone!"  

Caeldori knelt before him, the hope in her heart instilling itself into Kamui's own.  

"I swear myself to you, my master," she swore, eyes shining with pride and fear.  

"Rise, and let us take the first steps to creating a better future. Together." Kamui held out his hand to her, ignoring the Hoshidans' shouts for the girl to stop.  

Caeldori smiled at him, reaching up and taking his hand.  

"Yes, my master." 


	21. The Rainbow Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As both kingdoms bear down upon Kamui, the prince faces the families he left behind.  
> Caeldori, following in his footsteps and desiring to learn the truth behind the senseless war, gives herself over to her new Master. The path she must take will be the most difficult challenge the young woman has ever faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. The Rainbow Sage's encounter is imminent, and power will be earned. The skies above Nohr and Hoshido will revert soon, and Valla (melts from curse) awaits.

Caeldori's heart was racing as she gazed at her master's white mask, wondering if the face underneath was smiling at her. She'd gotten exactly what she wanted! He would be her mentor, her master, and give her the strength she needs to protect everyone!

"Caeldori!" Uncle Ryoma was still screaming for her to return, Caeldori's heart aching as she heard the pain in her family's voices.

She'd betrayed them, but it was for a good reason! They refused to see the bigger enemy here, while Kamui was working solely to defeat that foe! She had to learn more, to put an end to this needless war!

Kamui's gloved hand was surprisingly warm as he pulled her up to her feet, the great power he commanded rippling through the air around them.

"Did you bring a weapon?" He asked.

Caeldori's heart skipped a beat. In her haste to get here, she'd completely forgotten to retrieve her naginata!

"Um...no."

 Kamui chuckled, the sound light despite his ragged voice. "No matter. What better way for this relationship to begin than with the master gifting his apprentice with a weapon?"

'Relationship'. Caeldori quickly fought down the blush threatening her cheeks at the word. She was also impressed that none of the royals had attacked yet. A quick glance back in their direction showed all of them struggling against some unseen force.

Kamui held his hand up and dark magic swirled through the air. In a burst of purple light, a weapon took form: a naginata with a vicious-looking curved blade on either side of the pulsing black haft.

Caeldori reluctantly released the hand she held and wrapped her fingers around the weapon, which seemed quite a bit shorter than the naginatas she was used to. Caeldori marveled at the light weight and the way the magic warmed her hands, and then she noticed the groove in the very middle of the haft.

Experimentally, she tugged on the opposite ends, and the weapon split into two short spears. Caeldori quickly snapped the ends back together, bowing her head at Kamui.

"Thank you, master," a strange sensation pushed its way into her head: a feeling of pride that did not belong to her.

"I will teach you all I know when we get the chance, my apprentice," Kamui promised. "But first, we must take care of these fools."

Caeldori glanced back at her family, who still struggled to move, sorrow and guilt stabbing her heart. No, she mustn't falter now! She'd chosen her path and would follow it to the end!

Kamui lazily gestured with his hand, and whatever spell was holding the royals in place dispersed. All of them stumbled a bit before regaining their composure, anger burning in Ryoma's eyes.

"Young lady, you will answer for this later, after we've gotten you back home," he growled, Raijinto crackling in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Uncle, but this is the right path, I know it!" Caeldori felt her master's presence behind her, filling her with strength.

"Caeldori, deal with the retainers outside. You need not kill them, but do not allow yourself to be sidetracked," Kamui's voice was filled with power beyond anything Caeldori had ever experienced.

"But what of the other soldiers?" She asked.

"They will be too busy fighting each other. The retainers are the biggest concern here and must be dealt with. That includes your father."

Oh gods...father...Caeldori steeled her nerves, reminding herself that this was the correct path, and nodded.

"Yes, master."

She felt his pride in her already, feeling as if something from him was creeping into her body. Was this his magic?

"Good. Be careful, my apprentice, I do not want you to be gravely injured before I have the chance to teach you anything," his hand gently caressed her shoulder, and she felt the power contained within it along with his concern for her safety.

"I will," Caeldori turned back to the royals and began striding towards them, confidence she didn’t know she had filling her heart.

Strange energy pulsed through her body and misty darkness tinted the edges of her vision, her every nerve tingling as some unknown force whispered through her mind. The darkness became more prevalent and Caeldori felt weightless as she glided forward. The royals yelped and scattered to let her pass, eyes wide with fear.

"I have faith in you, Caeldori," her master's voice whispered as she streaked through the open door and into the mayhem awaiting.

Chaos was the only way to describe the debacle, blood and gore-soaked bodies lying in heaps on the floor as soldiers from both kingdoms tore into one another. The royal retainers were dueling in a semi-circle around the doors, piles of bodies separating them from the rest of the melee.

Caeldori spotted her father alongside Hana, both rapidly cutting down any Nohrian soldier who dared to approach the doors, and cruised over to him. She still felt weightless, like her body had faded to mist when she wasn't paying attention.

"Father!" She called to him as soon as the threat was gone, deciding it would be best to knock him out first before moving on to the others.

Father...forgive me.

Subaki turned to her, his eyes widening with horror as she approached him.

"Caeldori! What happened to you?! Are you alright, daughter?!" He all but sprinted to her, his free hand reaching out to her.

Why was he so scared? Caeldori looked down at herself and saw why. Her body was currently a mass of swirling dark mist vaguely resembling herself, her new naginata glowing ominously in the thick of it.

This was Kamui's magic! But...how had she managed to use it?

"We are bound together, now. I promised to grant you power to protect everyone, and I intend to keep my word," her master's voice entered her mind once again, albeit strained with effort. "Your royal blood is the perfect vessel for magic, but my curse will not affect you nearly as badly as it does me."

Bound together, master and apprentice...Caeldori's heart churned with joy and anticipation. Kamui's presence guided her, gently whispering the nature of her newfound powers.

Caeldori allowed herself to be led, willing herself to solidify. The magic responded instantly, her body pulling itself back together.

"Caeldori?" Subaki's face was pale and tight with barely controlled fear. "My lovely daughter?"

"I'm sorry, Father, but I have my orders," she whispered.

"Orders? Orders from whom?" Her father stared, confused, at her even as she smashed the flat of her naginata against the side of his head.

"Subaki!" Hana screeched as he crumpled to the ground. "Caeldori, what are you doing?!"

Caeldori lunged at the samurai, sweeping her legs out from under her before she had a chance to defend herself. Hana rolled and tried to disarm her, but Caeldori somehow sensed her intent and intercepted the samurai mid-roll. The naginata's curved blade cracked against Hana's skull, the samurai moaning as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Caeldori leaned down and gently kissed her father's forehead, praying silently that he may one day forgive her for what she would do before she turned back to her foes.

Kamui trusted her to emerge triumphant, and she would not fail on her very first assignment!

 

Kamui smiled to himself as he felt Caeldori beginning her objective, then quickly ducked to avoid Siegfried's sweeping blade. Pinning the royals down to talk to his apprentice had been easier than he'd anticipated, even though the process of imbuing her body with his magic had broken the spell. Caeldori welcomed his influence and power, her blood eagerly allowing itself to be molded with the dark magics.

She was perfect: the one who could guide this world to a far better future than he could ever hope to create. Kamui looked forward to instructing her.

"What did you do to my niece?!" Ryoma roared as he slashed with blinding speed, Raijinto phasing harmlessly through Kamui's misty body.

"I gave her the power she sought, and I'll keep guiding her down the path that will bring peace to this world," Kamui answered, slipping Yato out and flicking aside Siegfried as Xander tried to thrust into a not-so-blind spot.

"You'll destroy this world, not save it!" Ryoma snarled, his eyes blazing with rage.

Had he really forgotten the incident in Cyrkensia so easily? Kamui reached into his brother's mind and tried to locate the memories. They were easy to find: Ryoma was blaming Kamui for everything now, thinking that he'd somehow fabricated the entire incident in Cyrkensia.

Fool. If he and Xander could forget so easily, to allow their fear and anger to take over...Kamui would not allow them to get in his way. Not any more.

"So be it," Kamui wouldn’t hold back against them.

 Let his enemies, no matter who they were, taste the full power of his curse! Kamui let his magic loose, his anger feeding off of the endless waves of agony searing his body. He made certain to not let his pain transfer to Caeldori, however. The girl didn't deserve to suffer the way he did.

He enveloped the princes in a storm of darkness, blinding them with waves of mist. Kamui swirled around the roiling storm, watching with great amusement as the two hacked futilely in every direction.

"You really thought you could stop me? That two of you could somehow begin to match my power?" He taunted them, feeding off of their anger and desperation.

With that done, he reached out with his magic and unleashed dark lightning. His magic connected him to the princes, and he sent his agony rippling through their bodies. The princes screamed and fell to their knees as Kamui's pain scythed through them, bodies convulsing with agony.

He sensed Caeldori as she moved among the battlefield outside, dispatching retainer after retainer with ease. Her potential was limitless! This girl would be far greater than him, in terms of power and leadership. All he had to do was point her in the right direction, teach her how to use the powers he could grant, and she could take care of the rest.

He looked at the others as they fought, Flora and Felicia dancing gracefully around Camilla and forcing the princess on the defensive. Jakob and Gunter had tied up Sakura and Elise and were keeping the two out of the fighting, Keaton and Kaden standing guard. Nyx was as powerful as Kamui had foreseen, flinging dark magic and elemental spells alike as she drove the younger princes back. The woman had certainly not wasted the many years she'd been alive, her magic unnaturally potent and the product of intense training.

Matters were well in hand, so Kamui reached out to Caeldori to see how she was faring. His apprentice was currently beating Laslow into the ground, ignoring the man's admirable attempts to flirt with her while doing so. She was quite skilled even with a weapon she'd never used before, twirling the naginata around with incredible grace while utilizing both blades in a deadly dance.

His magic was rapidly settling into her body, as well, already gifting Caeldori with supernatural speed, reactivity, and strength. She was taking full advantage of it, good.

"Master?" Her voice reached him, fully aware of his presence.

"Yes?"

"This magic...I get the feeling that it should be giving me great pain, but I feel nothing of the sort. Is that your doing?"

Kamui smiled to himself. "Yes. While pain does make the magic stronger, the type of pain I'm experiencing would be far too much for you to handle."

Caeldori accepted his words and went back to finishing her duty, taking special care with Kagero as the ninja had nearly lost her arm in Mokushu. Apparently someone named Reina had died in the attempt to rescue the ninja, sacrificing herself to create an opening for Saizo to take down the daimyo Kotaro.

No matter. It was war and people were bound to die.

Kamui turned his attention back to Nyx, who had blasted Takumi head first into a column and was menacing Leo with great concentrations of magic in both hands.

"You youths really have no knowledge on how to treat a lady, do you?" She scowled, and Leo responded by pulling a pitch-black tome from his saddlebag.

"I didn't want to use this, but you've given me no choice," the prince growled, drawing magical energy from the tome and summoning an orb of jet-black fire into his palm.

Ah, so that was Iago's tome. Kamui felt the magic calling out to him, seeking the power that he also held. Leo reared back and unleashed a pillar of dark fire at Nyx, who projected a shield of magical energy in front of herself. It wouldn't hold.

Kamui reached out and willed the fire to come to him, and the pillar changed direction mid-air, burning towards him. He pulled it into his magic, absorbing the attack before it could do any damage, then reached out and ripped the tome from a stunned Leo's hands.

"My thanks. I've been wondering how this would work ever since I overheard you on the ship," Kamui willed the tome to dissolve, turning it into pure magical energy before absorbing the knowledge stored within its pages.

"W-what?! You were on our ship?!" Leo's gaze shifted to Camilla as his sister was beaten down by Flora and Felicia, the lower half of her body encased in ice.

"I was. Now fall," Kamui enmeshed his hand in dark flames, feeling the warmth even through his agony.

Leo fumbled for Brynhildr, his fear spiking through his mind as black fire streaked towards him. A hasty shield was erected, which shattered upon impact and served to only disperse Kamui's attack. The force of the attack smashed Leo into the pillar next to Takumi's and the prince slumped to the ground.

Kamui sensed her arrival and turned to face her as she entered the room, her features hard with determination.

"It is done, my master," Caeldori strode towards him, faint wisps of darkness curling from her body with every step, then knelt at his feet.

Her power was already growing, and soon she'd stand at his side as he challenged Anankos for the fate of all three kingdoms.

"Rise. Our foes are incapacitated and the Rainbow Sage awaits," Kamui gazed around at his allies as they gathered around him.

He turned back to the final door, stepping over the elder princes' writhing forms and ignoring their pained groans. Kamui reached out and pushed open the doors, light flaring around him. When the blinding radiance faded, he found himself in a sort of derelict underground chamber, power resonating from the elderly man seated at the end.

"Ah, so you have finally come," the Rainbow Sage smiled wearily, his life force weakening even as he spoke those words. "What is it you seek?"

He was dying, and he wouldn't last much longer.

Kamui bowed his head out of respect for the ancient sage. "My good Sage, I seek knowledge. How may I find this dragon who could grant my Yato the power to end this war?"

The old man's smile was warm and inviting, yet his mind was empty and closed off to Kamui. "Knowledge on how to best end this war? You don't wish for the power to destroy your enemies?"

"I do not want to destroy anyone. I only wish to end this war as quickly as I can so the world can go back to rebuilding peace," Kamui felt his comrades' presences around him, filling him with strength and determination. "I would give whatever I have left to put an end to the suffering that is tainting this world."

The Sage remained annoyingly unreadable, his eyes gentle as he stared at Kamui.

"I see...you have suffered much, haven't you, my prince? That suffering leads you to want to protect others but your anger...your anger at what had been done to you drives you to choose a darker path, to destroy in order to rebuild," the Sage nodded slowly. "So be it. Your heart remains pure despite your anger, so I will grant you what you seek."

 Power radiated from the sage, his life force fading considerably as he did so.

"I, who forged the Sacred Blades..."

"I, who committed the Great Sin..."

"I call upon you now, Seal of Flames!"

The Yato erupted with power, feeding off of not only the Sage's life essence but Kamui's as well, shining brighter and brighter. As the light faded, Kamui held the sword up to study the change that had been brought to bear.

The golden blade was as straight as it had been before, but the designs upon it were now etched in pitch black as if scribed in darkness. The hilt was ornate and much straighter, the pommel shrunk to resemble a katana's rather than a straight sword's, and the guard was now circular. Black light swirled around the golden blade, rippling like Kamui's own aura as four red orbs pulsed just above the hand guard.

"Ah, it appears I...underestimated the dark magic corrupting you," the Sage chuckled, now only hanging to life by a mere thread.

"You're dying," Kamui murmured, only now sensing the unnatural air about the Sage.

"I have lived long past my capabilities...I die now because I have finally atoned for my sins," the man fought for breath, eyes dimming. "I drew humanity into the conflict of us dragons...I trapped my dear friend Anankos and am responsible for his madness...Please...grant this world peace..."

The Rainbow Sage's life left him, the ancient dragon finally succumbing to the sweet release of death. Kamui didn't envy him.

"We must go back to the Bottomless Canyon, before the skies change above Nohr and Hoshido," Azura broke the silence that followed. "Otherwise we won't be able to return."

"Right. On to V-" Felicia started to cheer only to have Kamui clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Don't!" He hissed. "Don't you remember what Azura told us of the curse?"

Felicia's eyes widened, the maid's pale hair bobbing as she nodded.

Kamui sighed and removed his hand, turning back to the fallen Sage. "Come, let us be off."

 

Xander leaned back against the wall. So Kamui was going back to the Bottomless Canyon, speaking of some curse and Anankos...What the hells was going on? What had his little prince gotten himself into?

The changing of the skies was also imminent, so time was running short. Xander wanted so badly to follow his brother, to learn why he was doing this, but Xander's duty was to Nohr. He had to tell King Garon of Kamui's plans, and then they would have to hunt him down.

It was the only course of action the Crown Prince could follow.


	22. A Slight Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui takes a moment to start Caeldori's lessons, and the clash between him and Nohr looms closer. The Bottomless Canyon awaits, the skies are on the verge of changing, and only one thing is left standing in his way:  
> King Garon.

Ryoma awoke to creaking ship timbers and the overpowering salty stench of the sea. His entire body felt as if it were still being baked and stripped of flesh at the same time, but the agonizing pain had shrunk to a less fierce ache. His head pounded mercilessly, vision swimming as he forced his sore muscles to push him up onto his elbows. Ryoma waited until he could see, finding himself in his cabin and resting on the cushioned bed it contained.

"W-what?" That word alone made his head scream, voice raw and ears ringing.

"Ryoma!" Scarlet's excited voice slammed into his head harder than a metal mallet, sending shards of intense pain through his skull.

"Keep your voice down!" Sakura hissed, only just keeping to her own suggestion. "He's s-still very disoriented!"

Ryoma forced his muscles to obey as he pushed himself up, waves of nausea gripping him in response. He could see Scarlet looking sheepish as Sakura glared at her, the young princess leaning over and dousing her brother with magic from her rod. The pain lessened and his vision cleared ever so slightly, but Ryoma could barely keep his muddled thoughts on track.

"W-where are w-we?" His teeth rattled as if black lightning still convulsed through his muscles.

Sakura's weary smile hid her fear as she answered: "We're going home, B-big Brother. After Kamui f-fled the Sanctuary, Prince X-Xander called a truce so we could collect our dead and set the Sanctuary r-right."

That Nohrian had called for a halt to the fighting and forced both sides to work together to clean the Sanctuary? Impressive...but how long had it been? How many Hoshidan and Nohrian soldiers had died?

"How b-bad were our c-c-casualties?" Ryoma nearly bit his tongue trying to force that damn stutter to settle down.

Scarlet forced a smile. "Not bad," she lied. "The Nohrians didn't have it much worse, so our forces are mostly intact."

"Ryoma, h-how are you f-feeling?" Sakura asked in a soft voice, her eyes telling of her fear and sorrow.

He knew he shouldn't lie to her. "Like Kamui's still frying me while skinning me alive at the same time. Everything hurts."

Sakura's eyes widened at his rather graphic description, but it was the truth.

"How does it look?" He dared to ask.

Sakura merely reached down and lifted the covers from his bare chest, allowing Ryoma to see for himself. His flesh was charred in electric patterns all across his torso, black lines of pain and suffering etched into his pale skin. Burns and scabs covered him, leaving very little unmarred skin in sight.

"Prince Xander wasn't much better off," Scarlet said. "And his brother said that the pain you feel now is only a tiny fraction of the pain Kamui feels day after day."

"Gods..." Ryoma couldn't even fathom Kamui suffering so much more than this. "What do we know of his movements?"

Scarlet grinned at that. "Well, Saizo is tracking him and Kaze's following the Nohrians since Kagero got pounded by your little niece. Apparently both sides are making a beeline for the Bottomless Canyon."

"Caeldori. How're Hinoka and Subaki holding up?" Ryoma dreaded the answer to that.

Sakura sniffed, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Not so well. They're both blaming themselves for her defection. It took three of us to keep Hinoka from going after Caeldori and Kamui by herself," Scarlet rubbed the back of her neck. "That Caeldori is one hell of a fighter, Ryoma: I tried to fight her with Hinata and some Nohrian retainer at the same time and she knocked all three of us flat."

"I t-think Kamui imparted h-his magic to her somehow," Sakura spoke up.

Ryoma remembered seeing the girl dissolve into mist before his eyes while he'd been frozen by Kamui's will. He'd all but seen Kamui taint her with his foul magic, and anger once again churned within his heart. Ryoma had been helpless before the demon that had once been his little brother, and once again he'd failed his family. He'd failed to protect Kamui; to keep the Nohrians from turning him into that...thing, and now he'd failed to protect his niece from the same corruption. How could he ever call himself a king if he couldn't even protect those who mattered most to him?

Scarlet was a welcome presence as she sat at his bedside, concern in her features along with a fierce desire to continue the fight.

"What now?" She asked. "You're in no shape to fight for...I don't even know how long, but Nohr seems preoccupied in chasing down Kamui."

Ryoma sighed, wincing at the hot spike of pain that sheared his lungs at his doing so. "We return home and regroup. Prepare defenses and ready ourselves to face what's left of Nohr after they clash with Kamui."

"Aye aye!" Scarlet's brilliant grin returned, easing his pain ever so slightly.

Ryoma slunk back into the bed, letting the swaying of the ship sink into his aching bones.

"At least you're not stuttering anymore!"

"S-shut up," Damn it!

 

Kamui sat cross legged on the floor of his cabin in the castle, delving into the sea of darkness once again. Gunter had elected to continue the trek to the Bottomless Canyon so Kamui could rest, the crystal linking the worlds tucked safely into his saddlebag. Truthfully, Kamui was grateful for the chance to return to the castle, even if it was just to meditate while the others ate.

"Master?" He sensed Caeldori at the door before she even spoke, her mental voice strong in the darkness. "May I come in?"

Kamui reached out and willed his door to open, Caeldori stepping inside and closing it behind her. His magic had more or less settled into her body, but he could still see little wisps of it escaping here and there as the energy reproduced inside her blood.

"Sorry if I'm intruding," Caeldori spoke aloud. "I could sense you doing...something when I was in the mess hall and, well..."

"You wanted to know if I could teach you," Kamui smiled at the girl, removing his mask and setting it on a table nearby. "Certainly. Sit across from me."

Caeldori beamed as she obeyed, their enmeshed senses momentarily being flooded by her eagerness. Kamui reached into their bonded minds and dimmed the girl's excitement, willing her to stay calm and to empty her thoughts.

"It's good that you are so eager to learn, but you must learn to control your emotions while meditating. Delving into the very core of our magic requires complete and total concentration, with minimal distractions," he said, keeping his tone instructive and learned.

Caeldori flushed with embarrassment, the spike of emotion quickly dying as she focused. "S-sorry, Master!"

"Calm, my apprentice, calm," again, he drew her into the bond between their minds and guided her in expelling all errant thoughts.

Caeldori inhaled deeply and let the breath out, allowing her mind to smoothen out to a glassy surface. Kamui closed his eyes and focused entirely on the magic in his center, letting himself be pulled into it as he guided his apprentice into the waves. She followed, managing to keep her mind clear as she did so. She learns quickly, he marveled at the ease at which Caeldori navigated the roiling darkness, managing to keep pace with him.

Kamui led her into the magic, allowing her to taste its very nature and the way it ebbed and flowed like the ocean's waves. He allowed his knowledge to be displayed for her, allowing her to reach out and take it herself rather than guiding her into it.

"Easy, Caeldori," he cautioned as she dove full force into the magic, a little too eager to learn about her newfound powers. "If you take too much at once, it can drown you. I speak from experience, and I don't want to watch you fade the way I nearly did."

"Yes, Master," Caeldori eased back, taking the meditation in stride.

"Focus on the magical energy. Feel it, let it draw you through the currents, but do not allow it to swallow you whole. Ponder as to its very nature, and that nature shall be shown to you. Feel, and let it guide you as much as you want to be guided," Kamui carefully extracted himself from the waves, allowing Caeldori to delve into the magic alone as he brought himself back to the conscious world.

"Master?" She started to follow, perhaps out of instinct.

"Stay. You must try to navigate it alone, to draw your strength from within rather than relying on me all the time. Strength is key here, Caeldori, and strength will keep you afloat in this sea of dark magic. Do not fear; your mind and my own are enmeshed, inexorably linked, and if I sense you struggling, I will aid you," Kamui shook the darkness from his eyes and rose to his feet, then reached out to place a gentle, yet strong, hand upon his apprentice's shoulder. "I am always going to be with you, one way or another, Caeldori, so do not fear."

She relaxed, allowing the magic to draw her back into its fold, "Yes, Master Kamui. Thank you."

With that settled, Kamui released the girl and strode towards the door of his quarters, mentally keeping track of Nyx's progress as she neared. He reached out, careful not to disturb Caeldori as he flexed his mental muscles and opened the door.

Nyx paused in the doorway, surprise on her face as she lowered the hand she'd raised to knock.

"I take it I am expected," she said dryly. the question unspoken on her lips present in her mind.

Caeldori sensed her presence and reached out to investigate, but Kamui eased her concern and let her slip back into the darkness.

"What can I do for you, Nyx?" He feigned ignorance of her desires, wanting Nyx to speak her mind.

"I wanted to know if you would be willing to teach me more about your magic?" She asked. "I understand that such things are rather...private, so I'd understand if you didn't."

Kamui nodded and gestured for Nyx to enter. "Please, come in."

Nyx strode inside, frowning a bit when she noticed Caeldori in the midst of her meditation. "Is she alright? I can sense your magic breeding in her, engulfing her mind the way it does yours."

"She's fine, merely taking her first steps in understanding my magic. Caeldori's a strong, able girl, and hailed as a prodigy, no less; she'll be able to hold her own," Kamui sat at one of the chairs, motioning for Nyx to follow. "She's strong in her own right, and I'm quite proud to call myself her mentor."

Kamui made certain to pass those words along to Caeldori, who swelled with pride before quelling the surge. Good, so she's not one to let her pride overshadow her objectives, he mused. He meant every word, however.

Nyx sat across from Kamui, making herself comfortable in the chair. "If I may ask: how did this happen to you?"

He felt her curiosity, her desire to know more and to find kinship in someone. Despite Nyx's adamant desire to remain alone, she desperately wanted to get closer to him, to find some sort of shared ground.

"I was experimented on by Iago, King Garon's former advisor. He tortured me for hours, gouging my body in more ways than I ever thought possible to bring me as close to death as he could. This magic is designed to work on corpses, you see, so I had to be partially dead for it to take hold," Kamui decided to tell her everything. "My blood has strange healing properties, so when the magic began breaking down my body, that property kicked in and began regenerating what was dissolving."

Nyx nodded. "Keeping you in this constant partially solid, partially broken down state. But the pain has to be more than any human could ever endure!"

"It was, at first. I've had to grow much faster than I would have if Iago and Garon hadn't experimented on me, but I'm far stronger than Corrin could have ever been because of it," Kamui looked at Nyx. "And what about you? What of your own curse?"

Her gaze turned as distant as the cosmos, her mind going back many, many years as she delved into the memories.

"I was a child prodigy with magic, much like your Caeldori here, but I wasn't as careful. A spell I tried went wrong, destroying my hometown and imbuing my body with the life forces of everyone I knew," Nyx sighed, the pain of those long years alone edging into her mind.

Kamui reached out and gently touched her hand. "Well, you're not alone anymore, and we certainly don't think of you as a monster."

Caeldori's mind buzzed with jealousy, and the girl lost control of the dark currents enmeshing her senses. Her body began to fade, dissolving fully into black mist.

"Caeldori, you seem to be having issues," Kamui chided as he forced his power through their bond, pulling Caeldori together through sheer willpower.

The girl gasped as her body reformed, face red with embarrassment as she bowed her head.

"My apologies, Master, I got...distracted."

"You must take care to not let your emotions distract you during these sessions, my apprentice, lest the magic eat away at your body entirely," Kamui said, making sure to stress the import of such control. "If this happens and I am not present to pull you back together..."

He let that go through her mind, nodding as the understanding hit her.

Caeldori looked at him, fear and guilt in her eyes. "Yes, Master. I will try harder to correct my mistakes."

Kamui nodded, easing his way into her mind and soothing her frayed nerves. She'd been so afraid when she started dissolving, drowning in the nothingness that he'd grown so familiar with.

"You've done well thus far, however," he said in a gentle manner, allowing his pride and satisfaction in her abilities to transfer over to her.

Caeldori smiled at him, her affection for him only growing at his kindness.

"That will be all for today. Do train your new abilities to gain an understanding of them, but don't try any deeper meditations such as this without my supervision. If you have any questions-" Kamui tapped his forehead, emphasizing their enmeshed senses, "ask me. We are a part of each other, now, and we will never be alone as long as that connection exists."

"Yes, my Master!" Caeldori rose on unsteady legs, and Kamui had to resist the urge to reach out and help her.

The girl would have to learn the importance of the mind's strength in addition to the body's, or else she'd never be able to succeed. She would, he already knew she would, but that didn't mean he could just sit back and do little. Kamui had his own part to play in strengthening her, and he intended to fulfil his obligations as much as possible. Such was the duty of the Master to his Apprentice: to show strength and give knowledge in return for the Apprentice's loyalty.

If either faltered, then this would end in failure and the world would suffer as a result of it. Caeldori regained her composure and bowed to Kamui before excusing herself and leaving him with Nyx.

"My apologies," Kamui turned his attention fully to the woman at his side. "I had no intention of neglecting you."

Nyx smiled warmly underneath her veil. "It's quite alright. I was very pleased to see how much you cared for Caeldori and your intentions of teaching her are quite noble. I've spoken with the others, by the way, and they all say that you are a very kind man who only wants to end the war and restore peace," she placed her other hand over his own. "I know it's a bit early to be saying this, but I'm glad you found me in the Sanctuary. I feel like I can learn so much from you."

Kamui returned her smile, sensing her ease in his presence and feeling quite similar, himself. "As am I, Lady Nyx."

"Quite the proper young man, aren't you?" She teased, clearing her throat as she decided to get to the point. "I was wondering: would you object to my desire to watch you train Caeldori or meditate with her?"

Ah, finally.

"No, you are more than welcome to watch and learn as often as you wish. I have no issue with it, and I'm certain Caeldori wouldn't, either," Kamui replied.

Nyx smiled under her veil again, reaching up to unconsciously brush aside some of her incredibly long hair. "My thanks, Lord Kamui, I will try not to interfere with the training."

She pulled her hands away, albeit reluctantly, and got to her feet. "I will see you later, I hope?"

"As often as you like," another thought hit him: "And do feel free to drop by and browse my library any time. It's always open to you."

"How did you know I like reading?" Nyx asked, although he sensed she already knew how.

He smiled at her again. "Call it intuition."

"Do try not to pry into a lady's mind without her consent, sir," Nyx chided, although she said it in a light tone. "Good day to you."

Kamui nodded and wished her the same, then watched her leave. That done, he slipped back into the darkness, traversing his magic and searching for troublesome parts for Caeldori until Gunter's voice interrupted him.

"Milord, I'm near the Bottomless Canyon, and you may want to see this," the old man's voice was urgent and tight with anger.

Kamui nodded to himself and roused his mind, gathering his power for the fight to come. He'd need it, if his visions were correct.

"There's a Nohrian army here, and King Garon himself is leading it."


	23. A King's Faults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui's forces encounter a large Nohrian army, led by King Garon himself, as they attempt to return to Valla. From the distance, the Hoshidans watch the battle that will decide the course of the war.  
> Despite their best efforts, however, the war will take a turn for the worst.  
> Because war...war never changes. (Fallout reference)

The skies above the Bottomless Canyon were no longer shrouded in perpetual darkness,  rather glistening with light as Nohr and Hoshido's aura began to swap. Flora looked out at it all, unable to keep herself from staring in awe at the brilliant light show taking place above her. It was almost like a reverse sunset of sorts.

"Hmm, that's a lot of Nohrians down there," Jakob mused, killing the majesty of the moment.

Flora turned her attention to the dark landscape, even more amazed by how the lightshow in the sky danced across the earth. The dark army plowing through said lightshow marred much of the beauty Flora saw in it, however.

"And above it all...sits the King," Kamui's rasping voice slithered into Flora's head, erasing all of her fears and imbuing her with strength.

Flora relished the strength her lord gave her whenever he was near; she felt as if she could take a thousand enemies on! Flora looked at Kamui, noting with an irritating twinge how close Caeldori was at his side. The redhead seemed...different, somehow, her eyes glowing like faint embers and her bearing much more ominous.

"What are we going to do, Master?" Caeldori asked, her voice reverent yet also anxious.

Kamui's gaze roamed over the hundreds of soldiers arrayed before them, the power in his gaze projecting outwards, pressing against everyone. His presence seemed to fill all available space, a thought which comforted Flora greatly.

"Garon is our target," Kamui said, the darkened Yato hanging at his hip. "Once he's eliminated, the Nohrian army will fall into chaos. We use that distraction to slip into the Canyon."

Azura frowned at him. "And you intend to just fight our way to him? He's in the middle of his army, surrounded by guards!"

"I know you despise fighting, Azura, and I apologize for dragging you into all of this, but what other choice do we have?" Kamui lamented, looking over at the maiden.

The woman's face softened, a small smile tugging at her lips as she nodded. Flora resisted the urge to sigh, silencing the wish that she, too, could speak with Kamui the way Azura did. She knew they communicated mentally, the same way Kamui could exert his influence over his retainers or anyone, really, but Flora had been unsuccessful in her attempts at opening such a line herself.

"Oh wow, there's a lot of soldiers down there," Keaton rose to his feet, a large fur ball clutched in his hands.

"So we just rush blindly in and hope everything goes well?" Gunter asked.

"Of course not. Caeldori will lead you through the Nohrians in front of Garon while I skirt around their ranks, causing chaos wherever I go," Kamui said. "We'll both work our way towards Garon at different angles and split his attention."

"And trap him between our two forces," Gunter rumbled, looking thoughtful.

Flora nodded, but she reached out to remind Kamui that she'd be much more comfortable if she went with him. To her surprise, Kamui looked over at her and nodded, his presence slipping into her mind. He wanted her at his side, especially if he started to lose control of his powers.

"Flora, you'll come with me," Kamui said, his masked face swiveling to her. "I get the feeling that I'll need you by my side for this."

"Yes, Milord!" Flora beamed at him, also taking slight pleasure in her sister's annoyed look.

Caeldori approached Kamui and sank to her knee at his back, head bowed. "Master, I am honored that you would have me lead the attack. I will not fail you!"

Kamui turned to gaze upon her, his hand coming to rest upon her shoulder. "I have faith in you, my apprentice, as I have faith in everyone here. If you feel as if the Nohrians are pushing too hard, fall back before anyone gets severely injured."

"Yes, my Master."

The hood turned back to the army, power gathering around Kamui as he lifted his hand and aimed it in their direction. Dark magic rippled at the gesture, an orb of jet-black fire bursting to life within his palm. Kamui reared back and hurled the shadowy projectile into the Nohrian lines, where it exploded violently. Black light and flames erupted from their midst, throwing bodies and body parts in all directions as a crater was opened in the army's ranks.

"Go," Kamui's voice held unparalleled power and authority. "Let us take another step towards freeing this world. Stand together, and let our strength be known!'

Caeldori rose to her feet, face set in determination as she unslung her weapon. "Come!"

The girl sprinted over the sparse landscape with preternatural speed, forcing even Gunter  to push his mount hard just to keep up. Flora watched as the others peeled off after their commander, Jakob muttering under his breath as he did so. Felicia was among the last to go, as was Nyx, both giving Kamui uncertain looks before reluctantly obeying his orders.

Caeldori was the first to reach the Nohrian lines, shouting as her double-bladed naginata spun and whirled in deadly arcs in her grasp, opening flesh and armor with equal ease. Gunter slammed through soldiers left and right, his lance impaling men not crushed by his powerful mount's hooves. The Nohrians were in complete disarray after Kamui's assault but were slowly rallying. Keaton and Kaden were ripping through the black lines, followed by Jakob flinging daggers at anyone who remained intact from the shape shifters' assault.

"Come, Flora," Kamui's voice drew her attention. "It is time for us to play our part."

"Yes, Milord!" Flora stepped closer and wound her arms through his, fully expecting him to start ghosting through the Nohrian army.

She felt him smile at her. "Hold on tightly."

Then they dissolved, the tingling, empty sensation enveloping Flora's senses as her body turned to mist alongside her lord's. She held on as Kamui lifted into the air, keeping all of her focus on remaining attached to him. The duo soared over the Nohrian lines, drawing shouts from the soldiers below. Flora felt Kamui's presence in her mind once again, but this time was different: she could feel his hatred for Garon, his amusement at how much the Nohrian soldiers feared him. But more than that, Flora felt his affection for her. Her heart pounded as she briefly explored that affection, blood rushing to her cheeks-did she even have blood in this state?-as she experienced the full weight of his adoration of her.

No! Flora chastised herself, trying to force her mind back into order. Kamui was a lord and she his maid. No matter how much she cared for him, no matter how much she loved him, she could not become his wife.

"Says who?" Kamui asked, startling her. "I don't exactly abide by the rules of nature anymore, so why should that be any different?"

"T-this is hardly the time or place to be speaking about this!" Flora stammered, yet unspeakable joy arose within her from his words.

He cared very much about her, she knew, as he cared very deeply about Felicia. Flora would have given everything she had if it meant staying by his side, as would her sister, and it was a dream come true to be with him.

"Thank you. But we should focus on the situation to come," Kamui's hand solidified for just a moment, stroking Flora's cheek with the intimacy of a lover. "I swear to you that I will work to make this world a place where all of us can live together in peace."

"D-did you have to do that?" Flora cursed herself silently for being so easily flustered by Kamui, even as he chuckled and removed his hand.

"Yes, I did," Kamui suddenly dove towards the Nohrian lines, Flora screaming as her ethereal stomach shot up into her throat.

Soldiers shouted and scattered, desperate to escape the dark shadow plunging into their midst. Kamui dropped Flora onto the earth, the shock of solidifying so rapidly making her nearly stumble onto her face. Flora scrambled to collect herself, looking around at the terrified Nohrians as Kamui's spectral form swept among them. Darkness swirled and writhed, Kamui's dark Yato glowing with ominous light as it parted flesh and steel with every stroke.

Flora slipped daggers into either hand and spun as a pair of lancers gathered their courage and charged her, drawing upon her magic as she did so. Flora reached out and willed the weapons to freeze, both Nohrians yelping as their lances turned ice cold. She lunged, burying her daggers into the men's throats and ripping them out as she darted past. Kamui was now fully in killing mode, leaving ravaged bodies in his wake as he swept over the battlefield in a storm of dark mist.

Flora struggled to keep up with him, sprinting over corpses and fallen weapons alike as she tried to match the spectral prince's pace. As she ducked to avoid an arrow, Flora drew upon her magic further and unleashed a miniature blizzard, cold wind and icy hail buffeting anyone foolish enough to get close. Not that she had to be too concerned with that: the soldiers not slain by Kamui were running for their lives.

She could see Garon on a hill just fifty feet ahead, anger smoldering in his dark eyes as he watched his army getting decimated on two fronts. Flora dared to glance at her sister's group and was amazed to see Caeldori holding her own against nearly a dozen soldiers, the girl's form flickering with dark mist as weapons passed harmlessly through her body. Caeldori had really taken to Kamui's power and influence, hadn't she? Her skill with her strange weapon was also incredible to see, but Flora managed to wrench her gaze from the lethal display and focus on her enemies.

For Kamui! Flora plunged into a group of terrified archers who were attempting to draw a bead on her lord as he tossed soldiers aside, smashing men and women alike into the ground or frying them with dark lightning. Flora spun and whirled with all the skill and grace she could muster, dispatching archer after archer with each strike. Flesh opened up before her, warm blood spraying across her uniform and face as Flora killed and killed.

"Bastards!" A Nohrian swordsman stepped into her path, face set into pure rage as he brandished his blade. "I'll kill you for King Garon's glory!"

"Such admirable loyalty," Flora told him, launching herself forward mid-sentence and slashing with her twin daggers.

The Nohrian sidestepped with surprising speed, only narrowly avoiding Flora's deadly blades before bounding out of her reach. "What would you know of loyalty?" He spat. "I serve a man who will save all of Nohr while you serve a monster!"

Flora narrowed her eyes and slowly moved around her foe, her anger at his ignorance making her magic broil inside. "That is my line. How many lives has King Garon needlessly taken for Nohr? How many people have suffered under his fist? You are nothing but killers and savages!"

"I may be one of his killers, but I kill out of love," the swordsman declared, dashing forward with his sword held back to thrust into Flora's chest. "I kill for those who need me! For those I love!"

Flora summoned a cold wind to buffet the man before stepping aside to avoid his stroke, daggers plunging into his throat and opening his flesh into a sinister red smile. The Nohrian choked as he crumpled to the earth, his life's essence gushing from him.

"I know exactly what you mean," Flora said to him as his life left his body. "I'm sorry that it had to be this way."

She resumed following her lord, picking off the stragglers left in his wake as Kamui single-handedly routed much of the Nohrian army. Flora would kill anyone who stood in Kamui's way, and had already done as much many times over. It was morbid, perhaps unsettling for her to think that way, but Flora had seen how cruel the world could be and hardened her heart accordingly. For Kamui, there was nothing she wouldn't do.

"King Garon, it is time!" Kamui's voice reached her ears and Flora looked ahead over the retreating or dead soldiers to see her lord slamming Yato against the Nohrian King's axe.

"Master! We're nearly there!" Caeldori's group was facing stiff resistance, much stiffer than what Flora and Kamui had endured, and the apprentice was currently crossing blades with Camilla.

Xander wasn't present, Flora noted, likely due to the terrible wounds he'd sustained from Kamui. No matter, she shrugged, that just made this fight that much easier. Kamui swirled around Garon, his misty form mitigating all of the King's attacks even as his own struggled to scratch Garon's armor.

"Fool!" Garon roared, his powerful voice shaking the battlefield. "I command the power of mighty Anankos! You cannot defeat me!"

As if to make his point, thunder boomed overhead, and Kamui cruised back to avoid Garon's strike. He raised his hand and unleashed a torrent of black lightning, but Garon merely blocked it with his axe.

"Your powers have no affect on me, boy! Now die a traitor's death!"

Their weapons clashed once again, and the earth shook under the weight of the two lords' power.

 

 

Ryoma found it very difficult to stand, even with Scarlet holding him upright. He'd never seen the skies above Nohr and Hoshido change and he found his breath taken away at the majesty of it all.

"Gods, Kamui's really doing a number on them," Takumi muttered, clutching his divine Fujin Yumi in a white-knuckled grip. "How can we hope to stop him if he can tear apart an entire army with ease?"

"Half their army is running from him," Scarlet pointed out. "The other half is being sandwiched between Kamui and Caeldori's group."

Ryoma nodded, wincing at the surge of pain the action brought on. "I wonder if the half that's running is wiser than the one trying to fight."

Upon his return to Hoshido, Ryoma had been informed that King Garon was leading a Nohrian army to the border, aiming for the Bottomless Canyon, and Ryoma had mustered all available forces to challenge them. Until Kamui had shown up, that is. Garon's army had turned its back on Hoshido and focused on keeping Kamui out of the Canyon, even though he had to know that Ryoma had an army of his own just behind the hills.

"He's fighting Garon now," Takumi noted, watching intently as Kamui's spectral form, barely visible in the dancing lights, swirled around the Nohrian king. "Who wants to bet that he'll kill the bastard for us?"

"Let's hope so," Ryoma admitted, frowning as Kamui's lightning was easily blocked by Garon's axe.

The same axe that had taken King Sumeragi's life along with countless other innocents. The sight of it made Ryoma sick. He looked at Caeldori's group, heart aching as he watched his niece slaughtering any Nohrian that came across her path. The girl was definitely tainted by Kamui's curse; her body flickered in and out of sight as mist swirled from her while none of the enemy's attacks connected with solid flesh. Thank the Dawn Dragon that Hinoka and Subaki were back with the rest of the army.

Kamui darted around Garon as a nimble shadow, the king's muderous attacks never once connecting with anything save for the ground, but Kamui's own strikes barely scratched the king's armor.

"You cannot touch me!" Garon bellowed. "I am above your power, you pathetic little boy!"

Kamui's laugh could be heard even from where the Hoshidans were standing. "If that's all the power you can muster, then I shall simply take it!"

He reached out with both hands, stabbing Yato in the ground as he did so, and black lightning connected him to Garon once again. The king blocked with his axe's wide blade, then bellowed in pain as the lightning zipped around his weapon and slammed into Garon's armor. Electricity skittered around his body, crackling throughout the very conductive metal covering him. Come to think of it, Ryoma mused, why didn't the lightning just go up the axe when Garon used it?

Garon slumped to his knees, axe falling from his hands as black lightning continued enmeshing him, dark power scorching his body and scoring his armor. The king fell to all fours as Kamui poured his power onto him, and Ryoma swore he could see some sort of energy flowing from Garon and into Kamui.

"N-no...I won't...die like this," Garon's voice was considerably weaker but it still echoed throughout the field. "Great Anankos...give me more power...give...me..."

"Kamui, stop!" Ryoma's wounds ached even more as Prince Xander rode onto the field with two very worried retainers in tow, all three still covered in bandages from Notre Sagesse.

Xander's face was a patchwork of burns and salve, his steely eyes marred with blackened skin and new scars. Ryoma wondered if the Nohrian had taken more of Kamui's attack than he had, due to the severity of his burns. Well, that, and his full suit of steel armor probably hadn't helped matters much.

"W-what?! Xander! You shouldn't be riding in your condition!" Princess Camilla shouted. "Dismount at once!"

Xander ignored her and spurred his mount towards Kamui. "Brother, stop this! Father is beaten, you don't have to keep doing this to him!"

Kamui seemed to digest Xander's words for a moment, the battlefield still as the remnants of the Nohrian army put as much distance between them and Kamui's forces as possible.

"I have already claimed his powers, yes...but this thing is not Garon, not anymore," Kamui studied his allies as they gathered around him, the Ice Tribe maidens and the butler darting about with staves alight. "He must die."

"Don't! Nohr still needs him!" Xander continued, staring at his father's savaged form. "Please, there has been enough death today."

Ryoma wanted nothing more than to end Garon's life himself, but he understood all too well the pain of watching one's parent die right before your eyes. Somehow he didn't want the same thing to happen to the already battered Nohrian prince.

Kamui said nothing, staring at the prince and his father for what felt like an eternity.

"Fine. He's useless in that state, anyway, so he won't be stepping foot on battlefields ever again," Kamui's tone was cold and merciless. "Get him out of my sight."

"He's...letting Garon go? After everything he's done?!" Scarlet was trembling with rage, which only made Ryoma's wounds hurt even more.

"His fate is no longer ours to decide. Kamui's right: Garon's beaten," Ryoma murmured, seeing no point in murdering a helpless, unarmed foe.

"Ryoma!" Orochi sprinted out of nowhere, clutching a handful of papers she used in her fortunes. Her face was pale, fear shining in her eyes as she all but stumbled to a halt. "We can't let Kamui get into the Bottomless Canyon! If we do, he'll obtain even greater power and destroy us all with it! I've seen this happening!"

Ryoma frowned. "What do you mean? Calm down and explain yourself."

Scarlet and Takumi both looked surprised.

"Explain herself? She just did!" Takumi growled, raising his Fujin Yumi and summoning an arrow of light. "That monster dies. Now!"

"Takumi, don't!"

Takumi drew back on the bow, aimed, and then released his magical arrow, right as Kamui shifted position for some inexplicable reason. Ryoma could only watch, stunned, as the arrow streaked past Kamui and speared Garon in the forehead. The Nohrian king's head exploded in a shower of gore and bone fragments, spraying Xander and Camilla with bits of their now-dead father.

"Father!"

"The Hoshidans murdered him!"

Garon's corpse slumped fully onto the ground, Ryoma feeling as if he'd vomit as he stared at the gore leaking from his shattered cranium and painting the ground with disgusting shades.

"Takumi! What were you thinking?!" Scarlet screamed at the stunned archer, her grip growing increasingly more painful. "You hit Garon! I don't really have a problem with that, but still!"

The Nohrian army roared, Xander's dismay and horror turning to hatred as he glared upwards in the direction the arrow had originated from.

"Prince Ryoma! You cowardly Hoshidans will answer for this!" He bellowed, pain etching his features as he unsheathed his divine blade and aimed it at Ryoma. "Mark my words: I will avenge my father's murder!"

Rage boiled in Ryoma's heart, and he mustered the strength to shout back.

"Your father murdered mine and had my mother killed! Garon deserved to die!"

Kamui's voice echoed throughout the battlefield: "One king murdered another, and the victim's children have gotten their revenge. Garon had been spared by me, yes, but I am not Hoshidan. His life was no longer mine to take, but what will you do, King Xander?"

'King' Xander? Ryoma watched dumbly as Nohrian soldiers fell to their knees by the dozens, prostrating themselves before their new ruler.

Xander looked bewildered for a moment, then collected himself, anger boiling in his eyes.

He looked upwards. "My father may have deserved to answer for his crimes with death, but what you did was not justice, Prince Ryoma. It was the cowardly murder of a man who couldn't move, let alone defend himself! You will answer for this! Nohrians: our king had his faults, but surely he deserved more dignity than what Hoshido had granted him!"

"Shit," Scarlet muttered as the Nohrian army roared in approval.

"Prince Ryoma, you will pay for this cowardly murder!" Xander screamed, Ryoma's heart skipping a beat as the Nohrian army rallied around him.

Kamui's cackle chilled Ryoma to his very core.

"Feel your anger...allow your thoughts for revenge to course through you," he purred, and Ryoma almost swore.

Kamui had planned this! He wanted Nohr to focus on Hoshido so neither side would threaten him during the course of his journey! Damn him!

Xander's eyes looked different, somehow, as if Kamui was commanding him to think irrationally.

"Nohrians, to me!" He screamed, raising Siegfried high. "Today we avenge our murdered king!"

"Shit! We have to go, now!" Scarlet hissed, practically dragging Ryoma away from the hill as archers took aim at the Hoshidans.

"No...this was exactly what I was trying to prevent!" Orochi groaned, throwing her fortunes into the air in frustration.

Nearly overwhelmed with pain and shock, Ryoma's last view of the field was Kamui and his forces leaping into the Bottomless Canyon and the bloodthirsty Nohrian army screaming for vengeance while their butchered former king continued watering the ground with blood.

"Kamui...why would you do this to us?"


	24. Hidden Kingdom of Valla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valla beckons, and the confrontation with Anankos' top leaders nears.

It had all been too easy. Driving Garon to his knees? 'Accidentally' moving so Takumi's arrow struck Garon instead and enraged Xander?

Too. Easy.

Now with both kingdoms at each other's throats, Kamui could pursue Anankos freely. And when that was done, he'd go put an end to this conflict between Nohr and Hoshido.

Garon's power, gifted to him by the Silent Dragon, flowed through Kamui's body, enhancing his already considerable strength. This power...it was Anankos' himself, and now it belonged to Kamui. With this power...he could destroy the Silent Dragon!

Light filled his vision, and once again Kamui found himself in the shattered world of Valla. Blue skies in all direction, dotted by the floating remnants of what had once been a beautiful, prosperous kingdom. At last, he could put an end to all of this. Revenge for his mother, for the kind and honorable man King Garon had once been, and for King Sumeragi within reach.

"My Master? W-what is this place?" Caeldori was gazing about in awe.

"Welcome to Valla. This is the origin of all our troubles and home to Anankos the Silent Dragon," Kamui responded. "Anankos must be destroyed if this war is to near its end."

His apprentice nodded, although many questions still swirled around her mind. Her potential was growing at incredible rates, if what he'd glimpsed during the battle was proof enough. Caeldori was anxious, guilt from betraying her parents foremost in her emotional senses. Kamui wanted her to be strong, if only to push past that guilt and achieve greater power.

"Where to next, Milord?" Flora asked.

Kamui gazed across the broken landscape, seeing the death that awaited ahead. A vision of a blue haired woman flickered before him, followed by a spectral version of his Mother in some ancient castle. The blue haired woman had to be Arete, Azura's mother and another Vallite royal. Both she and Mikoto's spirits, manipulated by Anankos, most likely, would have to be destroyed.

He could see so much now that he'd absorbed Anankos' power, and Kamui didn't plan to let it go to waste.

"Milord?" Flora asked again, her eyes on him.

"We make for Castle Gyges, Anankos' fortress," Kamui answered. "There's a back way we can use in order to get into the castle with minimal resistance."

"How do you know that?" Azura asked.

Kamui gave her a knowing smile, then realized she couldn’t see it from under his mask. Oh well.

"I see more than you might expect," he simply said, the visions having come rapidly one after the other after he'd beaten Garon to near death.

Azura sighed, but she understood what he meant. "Alright, let's get going."

Kamui shook his head. "You all get some rest. I can sense that you're all exhausted from the battle, so I can continue the trek to Gyges myself."

Nyx's thoughts pushed their way into his mind, stating her desire to travel with him. She wanted to learn more about Valla, as did Caeldori. They would be useful in the trials to come, so he reached into their thoughts and requested they remain.

"You need to rest, too, Lord Kamui," Felicia poked his chest, a disapproving look on her face. "You mustn't push yourself so hard!"

Her concern warmed his heart, but this was something Kamui had to do. These heavy burdens must rest on his shoulders rather than theirs, if the world he wished to create was to ever come forth.

"I'm fine, trust me. My powers have not even begun to stretch themselves and if I rest too much, I will go insane," Kamui drew upon his crystal and sent all but Nyx and Caeldori back to the castle before they could argue any further.

He didn't like just sending them off in such a manner, but he hated the thought of manipulating them into going even more. He reserved that controlling ability for his enemies, momentarily thinking of how easy it was to coax Xander into attacking Hoshido after Takumi shot Garon. Siegfried normally protected him from outside influences, but its strength was based on its wielder. With Xander weak and in shock, Kamui had been able to bypass Siegfried with ease.

"So, what more can you tell me about Valla?" Nyx asked, taking the question right from Caeldori's mouth.

"Master, not that I'm objecting, but why can't it just be the two of us?" Caeldori's mind buzzed with irritation, her desire for one-on-one training with Kamui filtering through said irritation.

"Patience, my apprentice," he chided. "Wisdom can be found in many places, and Nyx's knowledge of dark powers is quite welcome. Power acquired through any means is still power."

Caeldori frowned at his cryptic words, then devoted herself to unraveling the meaning behind them.

Nyx was looking expectantly at Kamui, blissfully unaware of his little conversation with his apprentice.

"As far as I know, Valla was a powerful kingdom ruled by a great noble family. In the earliest days of this world, the twelve deity dragons began fighting over who would control everything," Kamui began as he began his trek towards Castle Gyges. He had to tug on Caeldori's mind to get her to follow, but kept a close eye on her as Nyx kept pace on his other side, "Anankos wanted to keep Valla out of the fight and the humans he watched over safe, so he refused to join the war. The Rainbow Sage, formerly a dragon, had brought humanity into the war by forging the sacred weapons and the Fire Emblem, and Anankos tried to prevent his people from being drawn into the conflict by creating the curse."

Nyx frowned thoughtfully. "So he was Valla's benefactor and guardian, but how did he become the crazed dragon who's now going out of his way to destroy humanity?"

"Humanity looked elsewhere for power, abandoning Anankos, and the shock and anger of that betrayal turned his mind into the crazed state it's in now. In his eyes, humanity had betrayed him, and for that they deserved to be destroyed," Kamui answered, remembering what Azura had told him. "Anankos has lost his mind and must be put down before we all suffer from his madness."

"I see," Nyx murmured, her gaze turning to Kamui and the magic he held.

She was curious about it, her vast knowledge of the magical arts swirling about her young cranium and presenting all sorts of possibilities. The one that stuck out most in her mind, however, was the hope that he could somehow break her curse.

"Hmm? How could you do that, Master?" Caeldori's voice entered his thoughts. "Her curse is like yours: embedded into her very soul and as much a part of her as yours is."

Kamui didn't give his apprentice nearly as much credit as he should. He had the feeling Caeldori would do nothing but make him proud, however. It was odd, really, how he could see so much of what was to come, yet he was almost blind where Caeldori was concerned. Her path was hers to make, one not preordained by him or any other power, and Kamui would give her all the power she needed to forge such a path.

"Nyx, do you want me to try breaking your curse?" He spoke his thoughts aloud, the stunned expression on the sorceress' face far more childish than she likely intended.

"Y-you would consider doing so?!" Hope shone in her eyes, a hope that she'd long since given up on.

"I think it can be done," he said carefully. "If I can utilize the destructive energies of my magic correctly, I could possibly break down your curse's essence to the point where it releases its hold on you."

Nyx nodded, slow and deliberating as she weighed the possible outcomes in her mind. "That could also very easily end up destroying me."

Kamui opened his mouth to speak again, but his senses warned him of oncoming danger before he could complete the thought.

"Master, enemies approaching!" Caeldori spoke aloud, summoning her weapon to her hands.

Kamui looked across the floating isle they stood upon, spotting a nearly perfect reflection of the one he occupied across the void. He could see scores of Vallites swarming over it, even more approaching directly ahead. They appeared to be chasing some farm boy, an actual boy rather than a purple specter, but Kamui already knew his intentions.

"H-help!" Anankos' little servant screamed, playing his part well.

But not well enough.

"He's not what he seems to be," Caeldori warned. "I sense...ill intent behind his terror."

Kamui nodded. "I believe you are correct, my apprentice. What do you think we should do?"

Caeldori studied the oncoming boy curiously for a moment, reaching out with her senses to see what she could find.

"He must be eliminated," she finally said, voice steely with anger. "He plans to lead you into a trap and kill you."

"How are you two able to discern such things?" Nyx wondered, more so to herself than to her companions.

"We have our ways. And by that I mean our magic," Kamui told her, drawing the Yato as the Vallite squire neared. "Destroy them all."

"Yes, Master!" Caeldori bounded forward, heeding Kamui's unspoken instructions to leave the boy alive for now.

The apprentice leaped over the squire and spun, her naginata sweeping through his pursuers and leaving their corpses on the ground.

"T-thanks!" The squire stammered, his act quite believable if Kamui hadn't been able to see past it. "My name's Anthony and I used to be one of the king's servants."

Kamui smiled underneath his mask, sensing the fear that it generated in the boy. "No, you aren't. You're a slave of Anankos, sent here to lure us into traps."

Anthony's face slackened with shock. "What are you talking a-about?"

"Nice try," Kamui barely put any effort into the swing.

Anthony's head bounced over the precipice and disappeared far below, his body crumpling to the ground alongside his Vallite 'pursuers'.

"So he was an enemy?" Nyx mused, conjuring magical power to her hands. "Pity, he was so young..."

Kamui chuckled. "He was stupid, thinking he could deceive me, and thus he has paid for his stupidity."

Nyx rolled her eyes. "No need for that, my friend. Let us deal with the rest of these rogues!"

The duo made their way after Caeldori, who was tearing apart Vallites left and right and leaving a trail of blood and bodies in her wake.

'So the Vallites bleed when they're in Valla but nowhere else', Kamui mused. 'Fascinating'. 

A few arrows hissed through the air as archers on the mirror isle tried in vain to aid their struggling brethren, but all the projectiles fell into the abyss. Nyx lobbed dark energy across in response, her spells much more powerful than the arrows and opening up several craters in the archers' ranks.

"Well done. Let us continue forward before Caeldori takes Castle Gyges by herself," Kamui picked up his pace, reminding himself to really stress the importance of self-control in their next lesson.

When they finally caught up to Caeldori, Kamui was quite impressed with her power and ability as he looked around at the scores of dead Vallites carpeting the ground. Caeldori looked over at him, an embarrassed smile on her lips as a warm breeze kicked up and blew her long scarlet hair about her back and face.

"Er, my apologies, Master. I got a bit carried away," her battle dress and armor swayed in the breeze as well, making the girl seem like a warrior princess.

Kamui chuckled. "It is good to use your power to its fullest extent, but self-control is a must. Our anger enhances our power, and death will ever be a constant companion, but we must take care to keep such things under our control. If we lose ourselves to the dark, then we become no better than Anankos: slaves to our own weakness."

It was a lesson to her as much as it was to Kamui, himself. A reminder that while he walked in this Abyss of his own making, he must not lose himself to it.

"Yes, Master," Caeldori set her weapon on the ground and knelt beside it, bowing her head and allowing her hair to cascade around her face. "I will train harder to master that control and make you proud!"

"You already do, my apprentice," he said softly, much too softly for her to hear.

"Perhaps we can continue this discussion later? The Vallites are still a threat here," Nyx reminded them.

Kamui nodded, silently willing Caeldori to stand. "You are correct. Come, if we are to avoid any more unnecessary confrontations, we will have to move quickly."

He already knew that more Vallite forces would be lying in wait ahead, looking for Anthony's signal to attack. But that signal would never come, and the spectral slaves would stay in position for eternity, or until Anankos died and the power animating them faded away. Such pitiful creatures, really, entirely held at the beck and call of their master and unable to do anything at all for themselves.

The great abyss Valla hovered within was quite beautiful, blue skies and white clouds as far as the eye could see. Kamui's boots crushed swaying grass underneath every step, passing ruins from the kingdom's glory days as the trio continued their trek. Before long, they arrived at a widespread cluster of smaller islands interconnected by swaying stone bridges, the place where Anthony would have tried to send them all into the void. There were many Vallites hidden about, but they would do nothing without their leader's signal, and thus they were unimportant to Kamui.

"Where to next?" Nyx asked, raising an eyebrow as Kamui placed a hand on her shoulder and Caeldori's.

The trio dissolved and Kamui guided them over the void, ghosting towards the path that would take them to Gyges. He set down back onto solid ground and willed them all to reform, dark mist swirling around him as Nyx leaned on a partial stone wall to keep her balance.

"That was...exhilarating!" The sorceress exhaled, excitement shining in her eyes.

Caeldori smiled at her. "It is! I'm used to flying, but that is something else entirely!"

"Glad you two enjoyed it," Kamui chuckled. "Now, we'll continue ahead and then I'll summon the others after they've had sufficient time to rest. Then we'll make our way into Castle Gyges."

"Yes, Master!"

"Very well."

Kamui led the two women forward through Valla's ruined countryside for about roughly a half hour before finding the clearing he'd seen in his visions. In the distance, he could see the massive hulk of Castle Gyges towering into the sky, and he could feel Anankos within. They were so close...so close to ending all of this.

"Stop. We're in the right place, but we still have a few hours to wait before the others will be ready for battle," he sat cross-legged on the ground, signaling Caeldori and Nyx to do the same.

"Right...The fight in the Bottomless Canyon had to have left everyone exhausted," Nyx nodded as she followed his example. "It seems all we've been doing nowadays is going from battle to battle with hardly any time in between to recover."

"Such is the unfortunate urgency with which we must carry out our mission," Kamui sighed, clearing his mind and delving into his magic.

He glided amongst the churning waves and swirling mists he had become so familiar with, seeking more visions or knowledge of what was to come. Caeldori joined him, her mind intermeshing with his own and clinging to him as the two explored the depths of their magic together. Kamui noted that the girl was pondering as to the relationship between them, her heart yearning for something more intimate than a master/apprentice pairing. And she was also jealous that Nyx was accompanying them, wanting to have Kamui all to herself.

"Our relationship is far greater than any sort of master and apprentice, Caeldori," he said to her. "After all, our minds are as one, are they not? I am a part of you, as you are a part of me. We are irrevocably bound together, body and soul, in a bond more intimate than any other."

Caeldori considered his words, joy rising in her heart as she saw the truth behind them.

"Yes, my Master!"

With her jealousy placated, Kamui focused on guiding the girl through the currents of their magic, opening his understanding of it all to her. He reached out and let Nyx join them as well, pulling her  mind into the void so she, too, could see what their magic entailed. The sorceress eagerly followed, wishing to learn as much as she could about him and Caeldori.

Kamui allowed himself to devote himself fully to meditating and to the lesson, focusing entirely on giving Caeldori instructions on the various types of magic under her command as well as visions of him using said types. He wanted her to understand as much as possible, as well as Nyx.  Time flew by, the hours slipping past with surprising speed until Kamui felt the crystal in his pocket vibrating.

Right as that crystal trembled, flashes of a vision flared within Kamui's mind. He glimpsed a dark form, heard the whir of metal, and then Flora screamed.

"No!" Kamui jerked out of the vision, Nyx and Caeldori pale as they were wrenched out of the meditation.

"What was that?!" Nyx yelped, her eyes glazed and dim.

Kamui's anger burned in his heart. "Foresight. Someone gets past me and hurts Flora, maybe even Felicia."

That vision...Kamui would be damned if he allowed it to come to pass!

 

In the vast halls of Castle Gyges resided the Silent Dragon, the mask obscuring his true face a near-perfect mirror of his son's. He could see everything coming his way, yet none of it was within his power to control. Anankos would die, and his child would be the one to do it, unless he could change fate itself.

A hooded figure strode into his throne room and knelt before him.

"Have the weapons been delivered?" He hated humans, but his little servants had proven themselves to be very useful from time to time, this one especially.

"Yes, my king," the servant bowed their head, azure hair slipping from the cowl. "The Hoshidans were...very receptive of our offerings."

"Excellent. Even if my vessel destroys me, the Hoshidans will ensure that his fall and humanity's destruction," Anankos chuckled, the fires of his rage burning ever stronger within his ancient body.

"The girl and the vessel...they are drawing nearer," the servant murmured. "They are right outside the castle, and his powers are growing even as we speak."

"Not important. That useless brat Anthony has been killed, so Kamui is seeing through my traps left and right. But I still have you...and her," Anankos turned his gaze to the second specter entering the room.

"Yes, Lord Anankos," the first servant rose and pushed her cowl back as Mikoto's specter bowed before him.

"We'll not fail you, my lord," Arete vowed, the former Nohrian Queen's eyes filled with steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it appears if I'm rushing through the story, but I really want to emphasize Kamui's desire to end the war and kill Anankos as quickly as possible. This story will end shortly after Anankos' death, but I already have plans to start the second part of it (with Dark Lord Kamui taking the lead. Muahahahahahaha). Thanks to everyone who's been reading this and leaving comments/kudos. Your support means a lot to me and I'm so glad to know that you're enjoying the story!


	25. A Queen's Last Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters left until Anankos. I must say: I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm hoping you guys are enjoying reading it!

The time had come. Flora had just finished tidying up Kamui's cabin, which he rarely used nowadays, much to her annoyance, when the magic of the Astral Plane took hold of her. She'd become quite accustomed to the whole process of staying here, going into battle, and then being sent back. Honestly, though, she quite enjoyed this free time actually resting between stressful encounters. More often than not, Flora would find herself in Kamui's library, reading many of the books they'd often gone over together back in the Fortress whenever her meager chores were done.

Light flared around her, and Flora felt herself being deposited.

"Huh? Again?" Kaden yawned, apparently having been caught in the midst of a nap,

"I apologize, my friends," Kamui's voice drew Flora's attention to him. "But I have need of your aid."

"We're here for you, milord!" Jakob smirked as he darted to his liege's side, crisp and clean and ready for battle.

"No prob. I'm sure I can find loads of treasures here!" Keaton looked around eagerly, and Flora shuddered at what 'treasure' the Wolfskin could possibly find laying around.

She'd stumbled across his little...hoard a while back and had nearly had a stroke just looking at the disgusting things piled upon it.

"That building in the distance is Castle Gyges, the abode of Anankos and our final destination," Kamui's gaze was riveted on Flora and Felicia as he spoke, and Flora sensed something strange about her lord. "We are close to putting an end to all of this, my friends."

Azura sensed it as well, a worried expression on her face as she stepped closer to Kamui. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Let's be off," Kamui shrugged off her concern much too quickly, and Flora immediately found her worries growing.

She glanced at Felicia, wondering if her twin noticed his behavior, and found her sister giving her a worried look.

'What do we do?' She mouthed.

'Wait and see', Flora answered.

Felicia nodded and returned her gaze to Kamui.

Flora began following the group as Kamui led everyone through Valla's countryside, almost immediately feeling Kamui's mind urging her to his side. A quick glance over at Felicia revealed that she, too, was being swayed by his power, and Flora frowned to herself when she noticed Kamui keeping himself in a position where he could leap in front of either girl in a moment's notice.

Was he expecting danger?

"Milord, please tell me if something's wrong," she said softly. "Remember our promise? To not keep secrets from one another?"

Her beloved lord hesitated just for a fraction of a moment, but Flora had been with him long enough to easily see it.

"I...had a vision," he admitted after several moments of silence. "You and Felicia...I think you were both hurt by something, but I don't know what. It came so quickly...I couldn't..."

Flora could actually feel his fear; the fear of losing two of the most precious people in his life, of not being able to protect the ones he loves, and her heart ached. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

"Felicia and I will stand by your side no matter what," she promised. "Nothing's going to stop us from being with you, my lo-er, my lord."

He nodded absently, but Flora could tell he was still working out ways to protect her and Felicia. She didn't know what he'd seen, exactly, but it terrified him. Losing them terrified him. Flora felt her love for him only growing stronger, so happy that the sweet, gentle boy she'd known in the Northern Fortress was still there underneath all that darkness and anger.

"Nonetheless, I will be keeping a very close eye on everything around us," Kamui promised, Caeldori suddenly perking up as the group approached a mountainous hill.

Flora had been so distracted that she'd never noticed just how far they'd come. Castle Gyges, if the massive structure could even be called that, loomed above their heads, piercing the sky with its jagged peak. The sheer wall in front of the group had a large cavernous gap in it, which no doubt lead inside the castle itself.

"Here's the back way," Kamui announced, his voice steady and strong once more. "Stay alert as we advance and stay together. I don't want anyone going off on their own, is that clear?"

A chorus of "Aye" followed, and Kamui led them into the cavern. The air grew colder and more damp, smelling of mold and water as the sun faded behind craggy walls. Stalactites and stalagmites protruded like earthen spears, water plopping against stone and echoing throughout the cavern. Flora saw old torches burning on the walls and wondered how recently they'd been lit, and by whom, as the group passed more and more of them. Shadows danced vividly against the walls as the group advanced, Flora finding some strange beauty in their erratic movements.

After several minutes of walking through the damp tunnels, the walls changed from craggy cavern to ancient castle stone, tattered banners and rusted crests adorning the walls. The uneven floor smoothed out and Flora felt a heavy sense of unease as she entered a wide corridor along with everyone else.

"Stay close, I sense a lot of enemies nearby," Kamui warned.

He guided the group forward, striding through the corridor until suddenly raising his hand to halt them. Flora frowned, then realized that the tiles on the floor ahead were all glowing blue. Another chamber ahead had red tiles, rather, and Flora could sense magic pulsing through them. Tentatively, she reached out with her toe and prodded the blue tile. Nothing happened.

"The tiles will not harm us," Caeldori concluded, kneeling to study the odd floor. "I sense that only our enemies will be affected."

"Affected how?" Jakob asked.

Kamui pointed ahead. "Like that,"

Flora followed his finger, raising an eyebrow when she saw the full extent of what exactly her lord meant. She could see Vallite soldiers sprinting over the tiles, light enmeshing their forms as they ran across and changing their armor and weapons depending on the tile they crossed. Sometimes they were skilled, elite soldiers, while on others they were swinging bronze weapons or sticks. Some of them were even naked, which baffled Flora.

Who the hell had designed this part of the castle?

"Well...this is interesting," Kamui chuckled, then raised his hand and unleashed a hail of dark lightning.

The closest Vallites fell, eerily silent as lightning ravaged their bodies and their surviving allies scrambled over their corpses.

"Stay together," Gunter growled, unhooking a javelin from his saddle and hurling it into a Vallite Sniper's face.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Keaton growled, a white-furred blur as he barreled through a line of Vallite knights and ripped their armor to shreds.

Kaden darted among the lightly armored enemies, his razor sharp fangs opening up throats left and right while Gunter shielded him from arrows with his massive armored horse.

Flora stuck with Kamui, her daggers gripped tightly in her hands as he led them all through wave after wave of mismatched Vallite enemies. No matter how many soldiers challenged the group, their progress remained steady with Kamui demolishing many of their enemies and leaving the survivors to be picked off by Jakob or Nyx. Caeldori fought alongside her Master, naginata's double blades streaked red with blood as she ripped apart a General with disturbing ease.

"I'm wondering who thought up the design for this part of the castle," Kamui chuckled, electricity crackling and singeing the air with the stench of charred flesh as he fried nearly a dozen foes at once. "It seems rather...poorly put together."

"For the Vallites, maybe. I'm not complaining," Flora muttered, pulling a small throwing knife from a sheathe strapped to her calf and hurling it into a mage's throat.

"It's easier for us, at least!" Felicia added, an aura of gentle green magic flowing from her staff and enshrouding the entire party.

Wounds closed rapidly, almost as soon as they opened, and Flora was quite impressed by how skilled her sister was with both fighting and healing. At least Flora was sure Kamui liked her more, anyway. Within moments, the party had cleared corridor after corridor of enemies, and Kamui raised a hand to halt them as the narrow, maze-like chambers opened up into a large forest.

"I sense something...powerful ahead," he warned, his gaze flickering to Azura.

The maiden frowned, then her features paled. "You think... _she's_ here?"

"I do," Kamui answered, not specifying who. "Mikoto will be somewhere as well, I'm sure."

Flora frowned. "What do you mean, Milord?"

"The ghosts of my mother and Azura's, more slaves to Anankos, wait ahead," he answered.

Flora felt an even colder chill than usual go down her spine; Kamui would have to fight his mother? Gods...she couldn't even imagine what thoughts were tormenting him right now. Flora wanted to reach out and take him into her arms, she resisted. Now was hardly the time or place for such displays of affection.

"Let's go."

 

Arete gazed out at the forest swaying in the expanses of her master's castle, awaiting the arrival of the lord's vessel and her daughter. Azura...Arete didn't know what the girl was thinking, coming back to Valla, but she had to die. Anankos demanded it. Her servants were arrayed throughout the lush forest, trees and shrubbery swaying in the warm breeze that coasted through.

How long had it been since such a breeze had graced Castle Gyges? Arete closed her eyes from where she sat upon her ghostly mount and let the gentle breeze caress her face. For a moment, just a brief moment, she felt alive again.

Darkness greeted her as she opened her eyes, and the battle had begun.

Arete felt Anankos' presence in her mind, filling her with power far beyond any normal mortal's limits. She had the magic of the Silent Dragon at her command.

Arete had a legion of soldiers in the forest ready to greet her foes, each one among the strongest of Anankos' servants.

She was the former Queen of Nohr, royalty of Valla, with ancient blood and magics at her command.

But she was not Kamui. She did not have powerful shape-shifters tearing up the soldiers that challenged them.

She did not have three dedicated domestics who healed and harmed in equal measures, closing wounds the moment they opened.

Arete did not have a veteran soldier whose armor was blunting so many of her shades' weapons, nor did she have an eternal sorceress whose magic tore up everything it touched.

But, most of all, she did not have the Master and the Apprentice.

Black fire burned through the forest, reducing what little beauty Valla had left to offer to ashes as the masked prince made a path directly to Arete. Her soldiers faded before the brilliance of the flames, of the dark anger radiating from Kamui. Caeldori was unmatched on the field, the corpses of those who survived her master's flames spilling from her naginata's twin blades.

A Master and Apprentice; together they were unrivaled and unstoppable.

And because Arete had none of those things, it was now she found herself staring at the disintegrating forest as black flames ate away at what little was keeping her foes away from her. It was almost surreal how the trees and vegetation turned to ash right before her eyes, the dark figure striding out amidst the flames and darkness with robes billowing in the breeze.

Arete raised her hand to fling a spell, only for an icy grip to take ahold of her will. She couldn't move, couldn't even use Anankos' power to break free. Kamui approached her slowly, the menace radiating from him almost too much to bear. It was like she was standing before Anankos. Arete felt the full weight of the prince's regard, heavy and leaden against her mind and body, as he reached out and, with some sort of invisible hand, yanked her from her mount. Arete gasped as she struck the earth, pain engulfing her torso as the air was forced out of her lungs. It hurt...it hurt so much.

The girl was there, too, as the prince's allies gathered around him. She was as beautiful as Arete remembered, and she hoped Azura's voice was even more beautiful.

"Azura...my daughter...I'm so proud of you," Arete whispered with the last of her will.

She could feel Anankos' disgust, his will abandoning her the way he'd discarded so many others. At last...she was free.

"Thank you...Mother," Azura looked at Kamui, her face ashen as she nodded.

The prince's white mask, terrible and empty, showed no emotion, could show no emotion, as he turned back to Arete.

"Farewell," was all he said.

Black lightning was the last thing Arete saw, along with the relieved expression on her beloved daughter's face.

'Azura...forgive me.'


	26. Fate Draws Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto stands in Kamui's way, one of the final obstacles on the path to Anankos. Once she's removed, little is left to protect the crazed dragon.

Somehow, watching Azura's mother fade to dust before him had made what was coming much harder for Kamui. As Arete dissolved, he carefully strode around her ashes and approached the pathway she'd been guarding. Kamui paused and looked back, watching as the flames of his anger sent plumes of dark smoke into the sky, eating away at the pathetic remains of the once-grand forest.

Was all that would be left of Valla just ruins? And what of the legacy he'd leave behind? Kamui had seen it all, seen what was to come, the path he must take and the sacrifices to be made. But that vision...that terrible, terrible vision; he refused to allow Flora and Felicia to get hurt! If there was any fate to be averted, any outcome he'd face the whole world to change, it would be theirs!

"Come. We still have a ways to go," he kept his voice calm and commanding, not allowing anything more than pure power into it.

His party nodded, not seeming weary in the slightest as they followed. Good. He'd taken much of the fighting upon himself, using the forest conflagration to incinerate much of Arete's army in order to conserve his own force's stamina. Caeldori stood at his side, inexhaustible and always eager to learn more. Her mind was dimly focused on the battle, instead migrating within the tides of dark magic and exploring her limits as much as the conflict allowed. Nyx, too, stood beside him, scowling as she tried to untangle twigs from her long hair. He'd devote more effort to undoing her curse as soon as he got the chance, but Anankos demanded his attention at the moment.

"Milord? What is the plan from here on out?" Flora asked, almost shoving Caeldori aside so she could face him. "Surely you don't think you'll go on alone when we get to Anankos?"

Ah, she knew him too well, didn't she?

"If nobody else can stand up to him, then I'll have no other choice," he countered.

"Nonetheless, we'll stand by your side," Azura said, the soothing waves of her presence slithering into his mind. "We'll face Anankos together."

The sentiment was shared by the others, his retainers especially, and Kamui sighed.

"Very well," he said. "But if Anankos' power is too much for you, I expect you to fall back before he harms you."

"As you wish," Azura smiled, and Kamui  made a mental note to spend some more time with her.

Lately, it's just been battle after battle after battle, with scarcely any time in between to really connect with his allies. If anything, the only ones he'd spent any significant time with since the campaign's beginning were Nyx and Caeldori.

"Come," Kamui ordered and strode down the path Arete had been guarding.

The forest path headed straight to the castle itself, as he'd foreseen, and Kamui drew upon his power to blast open the thick doors awaiting. Metal and wood imploded, sending countless shards into the castle with a loud screech. Kamui strode into the castle, finding himself in a large chamber that resembled a sort of rotunda. He sensed dark power coalescing before him, and he forced his emotions down as black mist swirled in the center of the room.

"Kamui, my child! It's so good to see you again!" Mikoto, or her enslaved spirit, formed from the mist, her gentle smile a cruel facsimile of his real mother's.

Gunter immediately urged his mount between his lord and the specter, lance lowered at the woman's chest. Flora and Felicia stood close at his side, uncertainty in their eyes as they drew daggers. Caeldori was attempting to reach out into the specter's mind, but was easily rebuffed by Anankos' will.

"Master, what do you want us to do?" The apprentice asked, eyes narrowing as she unslung her naginata.

"Anankos, I will not forgive you for this," Kamui snarled, reaching out with his own magic. "Mother, forgive me, but I must do this to set you free."

Mikoto's face contorted with grief, recognizing what her son was about to do. "My son...we can be together again...why would you do this?"

Kamui steeled his heart, but it still hurt. "Mother, your soul must be put to rest. I will not stop until you are freed."

He reached out, calling upon his magic, and unleashed a storm of lightning from his fingertips. Mikoto vanished in a puff of smoke, Kamui's annoyance only growing as her forlorn voice followed.

"My child...so be it. I will kill you, and we shall be together for all eternity," she promised. "I await you."

The other door at the room's far side ground open, and Kamui had to resist the urge to charge in blindly and torch everything. He'd foreseen such troubles, but only the basics. Something specific was much more difficult to foresee, such as Mikoto losing her mind like this.

"Well, this is quite the predicament, no?" Kamui growled out to his allies. "Come, and let us put an end to this nonsense."

He could sense Flora and Felicia's growing concern and Azura's desire to comfort him, so somehow make what was to come easier. They could do nothing they haven't already done, but Kamui appreciated the effort.

"Master?" Caeldori's presence entered his mind. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine, Caeldori," he answered, not entirely believing himself as he said it.

"You may be my Master, but you're also human," the girl's voice murmured, soft and full of affection. "You said yourself that our relationship is one far closer than anything ever seen, and I can see the truth behind your words. You show me strength, knowledge, and the wisdom to use my powers in a way that benefits everyone, and...I love you for that."

Caeldori's cheeks were as red as her hair, Kamui startled by her passionate confession.

"I can sense your faith in me, Master, as well as how much you believe that I will forge a better world than you ever could. I know you said that our anger can add great power to our magic, but I've found that my feelings for you make me even stronger!" She continued, ignoring the confused looks the others were giving her. "I...I know you have feelings for Flora and Felicia, and maybe you won't ever have those feelings for me, but I'll remain loyal to you as long as I live!"

Her heart was almost radiating love, as was her mind as Caeldori scrambled to collect her thoughts. "I'm sorry...I-I shouldn't have said any of that! I only meant to, um, tell you how much you've inspired me and how much your mentorship means to me! I-if you don't want me to be your apprentice anymore, I'll understand. I can hardly expect you to be my mentor after I've...said all those things."

Kamui smiled underneath his mask, Caeldori sensing the action and looking up at him with blazing cheeks and embarrassment written all over her. Her eyes, however, shone with hope and adoration, the same look Flora and Felicia had given him many times in the past.

"In due time, my dear," he said softly. "I've come to really enjoy spending time with you, even if it's just the two of us meditating, and I have no desire to part ways anytime soon. In truth, I've grown quite fond of you and hope to continue training together; not as Master and Apprentice, but as equals."

Caeldori's smile was brilliant, pure joy shining in her eyes as she bowed her head. "Thank you. I think, however, I still have a lot to learn, so perhaps I can persuade you to keep me as an Apprentice a little while longer?"

"Kamui? What's going on?" Azura asked, her eyebrow raised as she looked at the flustered Caeldori. "What are you telling her?"

"I believe that can be arranged. One day, however, you will surpass me, and I shall be prouder than I have ever been," Kamui reached out and placed his hand on Caeldori's shoulder, saying aloud to Azura: "I am reaffirming my faith in her abilities, and my desire to continue mentoring such an incredible young pupil."

"He's not saying anything I'm not wanting to hear," Caeldori admitted aloud, placing her hand over the one he held to her shoulder. In Kamui's mind, she said, "Thank you, my Master. I...gods, I hope I didn't come off as desperate! I haven't had the best luck with men, but still!"

Kamui chuckled. "You? Having trouble with men? I can hardly believe such a beautiful girl could have trouble with such a thing."

"Oh gods! Did I actually just say that to you?!" Caeldori's blush intensified, then she paused. "Wait, you think I'm beautiful?"

"Always have, from the moment I saw you. This, however, is really not the time or place to discuss such a thing. We have a specter to hunt down, my dear," Kamui reminded her, pulling his hand back, much to her disappointment. "Everyone, come!"

He could feel Flora and Felicia's jealousy; their desire to be the ones on the receiving end of whatever it was he'd done to fluster Caeldori so much. Perhaps he'd laid it on a bit thick, but every word he'd said was true. Caeldori was a joy to be around and to mentor, and Kamui was hardly blind to the affection she held for him, so perhaps it was only natural that he start to develop similar feelings for her. She'd forsaken everything she'd ever known, the only family she had, just to go with him, going so far to pledge her loyalty to him in front of said family. It was only right that Kamui stay by her side as long as possible, granting her all the power and wisdom he had to offer.

Kamui strode through the open door, his loyal Apprentice at his side and his dear allies at his back, admitting that his chat with Caeldori had done wonders to ease his nerves. He felt as if new life had been breathed into his savaged body, taking a moment to appreciate that he'd not had another magical overload episode since his campaign began. Perhaps it was the Faceless encounter in the Ice Tribe? Or the fact that he was actively using his powers daily? Kamui didn't know, but he did know that Mikoto had to be put to rest. They entered a wing of Gyges designed to be a prison, with cells lining the walls and two doors awaiting further down: one red, the other blue.

"Is this the castle dungeon?" Flora wondered, right as a Vallite soldier charged their lines. Caeldori reacted with inhuman speed, cutting the specter down before it could take another step.

"Yes, we are," Kamui reached out with his magic, taking in all of the knowledge it offered him. "The blue doors are safe; the red ones explode."

He sensed Mikoto's presence far beyond the doors, awaiting his arrival. She said nothing, her scouts in the dungeon already passing along his revelation to her. Let the fun begin.

Kamui strode towards the blue door, reaching out with his magic and flinging it open with a violent crack. Wood splintered against stone, sending the Vallites who'd been waiting behind into the far wall.

"Kill them all," he ordered. "But leave Mikoto to me!"

"I hear and obey, Master!" Caeldori cried, perhaps a little too enthusiastic as she sprinted towards the congregating Vallites.

The rest of Kamui's forces trailed in her wake, Flora and Felicia at Kamui's side as Caeldori plunged into the spectral hoard. Gunter followed the girl, plowing through his foes and trampling them under his mount's hooves while Kaden and Keaton ripped apart the stunned survivors. Nyx bombarded  the Vallites from afar with powerful dark magic, ripping bodies apart with each spell and opening craters in their lines. Kamui strode calmly towards the chaos, listening to the rising din of clashing steel as Jakob joined the fray. This would be over in moments.

True enough, the skirmish ended with Caeldori sweeping aside the last dozen Vallites with her naginata, adding their shimmering corpses to the already bloody floor. Kamui strode through the debacle, using his magic to push aside any corpse that entered his path before halting in front of the blue door that awaited. With a faint effort of will, he ripped the door from its hinges and sent it flying into the room beyond. A loud crash emanated, wood smashing against stone and metal, followed by silence.

"Was that everything they had to throw at us?" Kamui found himself chuckling as he strode into the empty chamber that awaited. "What a pitiful little band."

"My guess is they got desperate," Gunter rumbled. "Tried to overwhelm us with sheer numbers."

Kamui made his way to the final set of doors, gathering power to blast the blue one off of its hinges. With a simple gesture and an effort of will, wood shattered before him as the door disintegrated into thousands of shards. In the room that awaited stood Mikoto and several Vallites, the last of their army still standing, and Kamui sent bolts of lightning into the specters' bodies.

"Kamui, why are you doing this?" Mikoto asked, watching her allies disintegrate. "We can be together again!"

He ignored the desperation in her voice, the heartbroken light in her eyes. Kamui strode forward and mentally ripped the yumi she held from her grasp.

"Rest in peace, Mother," he whispered, unsheathing Yato and plunging the blade into Mikoto's spectral chest.

The ghost smiled despite the pain she had to be feeling, her body flickering as her life began to leave her.

"Kamui...Thank you..." With those final words, the former Hoshidan Queen faded from existence, her spirit finally freed.

"Goodbye, Mother," Kamui felt a great weight lift from his shoulders, his sorrow fading along with his mother's spirit.

He sheathed Yato and strode over to the final door, which squealed on its hinges as he pushed it open. Another large, maze-like section of the castle awaited, but Kamui already knew where to go. His allies followed, uncertainty plaguing their minds as they watched him. They wanted to comfort him, to somehow make the pain of killing what had once been his mother, Flora and Felicia especially. Caeldori, bound to him, mind, body and soul, knew better. She enmeshed her senses with his and attempted to ease the sorrow he felt, drawing a portion of the pain he carried into herself.

 Kamui silently thanked her, nothing being said as he guided everyone through the corridors. Castle Gyges was falling apart everywhere he looked, rubble and partially collapsed walls quite common. This entire kingdom was in ruins, Kamui thought, and just what would be left of Valla when he was done here? If he took the throne from Anankos, what would be left to rule? A shattered ruin, its subjects reduced to spectral slaves and everything else just hovering above a great void.

"I hope we're not going to have to clean this place up after Anankos is dead," Jakob eyed a wall that had a massive hole through the middle of it.

"You won't," Kamui responded. "There's nothing of Valla left to rule, let alone inhabit. Anankos has destroyed everything, and he'll do the same to the rest of the world if we don't stop him."

"And what happens after we kill Anankos?" Azura wondered.

"I'll figure out how to break Valla's curse, and then we'll go back to the other side and prevent Hoshido and Nohr from destroying each other," Kamui sensed nothing ahead as he guided his group down a long corridor, drawing closer and closer to Anankos' throne room. "I drove Xander mad with rage before we entered Valla so he'd keep the Hoshidans occupied, but it will be simple enough to get him and Ryoma to listen to me after this is done."

"And what if they don't?" Gunter asked softly, more to himself than to Kamui.

Kamui smiled underneath his mask. "I'll make them."

The group entered a series of rooms interconnected by chains and sliding chambers. Three switches would have to be hit before the final door was unlocked, but Kamui couldn't sense any Vallites nearby. Odd, he'd expected some sort of resistance.

"Spread out and find the three switches," he ordered. "We'll need to hit those if we're to get to Anankos."

"Hit them? Wouldn't it be easier if we just flipped them?" Keaton asked, his pockets stuffed with odds and ends.

Kamui resisted the urge to sigh.

"That's what he meant, buddy," Kaden grinned at the Wolfskin.

"Oh...heh, I knew that!" Keaton skulked off, his tail drooping with embarrassment.

"I like him," Kamui chuckled to himself. "He has potential."

That drew a laugh from the rest of the party before they scattered to track down the switches. Kamui ghosted through the chambers, slipping through the smallest cracks and crevices until he found himself before the wall of chains blocking the entrance to Anankos' throne. He settled himself into meditation, locking down his errant thoughts and delving into the abyss. The dark waves of his magic welcomed him, roiling and churning as violently as ever as he rode the currents.

From deep within the void came another vision: Kamui crossing blades with a man dressed in garb similar to Ryoma, the crown of Hoshido's king adorning said man's forehead. Sumeragi...so that was the spirit that Kamui had destroyed the day his mother died. With the former king already dead, nothing was left standing in Kamui's way, and Anankos was alone. Kamui tried to conjure the vision from before, the one that foretold of Felicia and Flora's getting injured, but it didn't surface. It was frustrating, but Kamui quelled that burst of emotion and willed his mind to fill with calm.

A dozen different visions arose from the void, instead, images of a battle with Anankos, conflict with Hoshido and Nohr, and countless scenes of blood and bodies. Kamui opened his eyes, rising from the abyss as mechanisms creaked to life. Chains rattled as his allies began hitting the switches, drawing the final chamber closer and closer. Kamui rose to his feet as the last switch was flipped, stone and metal groaning as the final chamber rumbled into place with a ground-quaking crash. He retained his balance with ease, turning to watch as his allies began working their way back to him.

"Why do I get the feeling that we were supposed to be fighting someone here?" Caeldori commented as she stood at her Master's side.

"We were, but the spirit of King Sumeragi has already been put to rest," Kamui answered, feeling incredible power emanating from the chamber that awaited ahead. "Now all that's left is Anankos."

"We're with you, my young friend," Nyx smirked as she said that, magical energy swirling around her palms.

"Always, milord!" Jakob bowed, a fierce fire burning in his eyes.

"Now and forever!" Felicia and Flora spoke as one, and Kamui had the feeling that they'd been rehearsing that line for quite a while.

"Yeah! I'm with you!" Keaton pumped a fist into the air, his grin quite contagious.

"So am I!" Kaden mimicked the gesture, nearly throwing his beaststone into a wall. "Oops!"

Azura smiled at him. "We've come this far together, my prince, so it's only right that we face the end in the same manner."

"I've stood by your side all your life, my lord," Gunter bowed from atop his horse. "Please, allow me to do so for as long as I can."

Caeldori knelt before him. "You've taught me so much, Master, and I'll always be grateful for your tutelage. I'll stand by your side until the end of time!"

"Rise, my Apprentice," Kamui gazed at his allies, feeling their strength and determination.

Caeldori obeyed, flashing him a quick smile.

"Here we are: at the resolution of our journey. Anankos is all that stands in the way of peace, and I will not leave until he is destroyed! The world is counting on us to end this monster, and I will not disappoint!" Kamui reached out with his senses, enmeshing everyone present and imbuing a small part of his strength into them. "Thank you all for standing by my side throughout this harsh and difficult journey. I am indebted to all of you, and I swear here and now to repay your loyalty a thousand times over."

Kamui turned back to the door, turned back to the destiny that awaited. "Right here, right now, this war comes to an end! Come, and let's put this damn dragon out of his misery!"

Kamui surged towards the throne room, ready to overthrow Fate, itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close, now. The final clash draws near, and what will come of Kamui's feared vision?


	27. Anankos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle begins and the world's fate rests on Kamui's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm so close to finishing the story, I'm just going to knock out the final chapters today, one after the other. I hope you guys enjoy reading them!

They have come: the little worms have finally violated the sanctity of Anankos' throne room. He watched them even now, even as his accursed vessel led the charge into the Silent Dragon's final sanctum. Anankos' rage was ever-present and unyielding, burning through his body with the intensity of Valla's shattered sun. He would crush them all, grind their pathetic bodies underneath his talons! And when his vessel was broken, Anankos would take the body for himself, free himself of Valla's confines, and go into the world beyond. At last...humanity would suffer for betraying him! At last, HUMANITY WOULD BE DESTROYED!

"YOu DaRe To ShOw YoUrSeLf HeRe?!" His rage was omnipotent and everlasting, even as the pathetic fool who'd sired the brat, that weakling who'd broken away from Anankos, rebelled.

Anankos crushed that weaker half under the weight of his will, then turned his lofty attention back to the vessel. The vessel approached, darkness swirling around him with every step and revealing the full extent of the taint permeating his very being. It was disgusting, even contemplating inhabiting such a vile form, but Anankos had little choice. If humanity was to suffer, drastic measures would have to be taken!

"This is the end for you, Anankos," the vessel's voice rasped, offering yet more insight to his disease. "I hope you've made peace with what you've done, because you die today!"

'SuCh ArRoGaNcE!" Anankos could barely tolerate the vermin's presence, and the thought of taking on such a pathetic form...disgusting! "HuMaNiTy HaS bRoUgHt ThIs UpOn ItSeLf! YoU fOrGoT yOuR bEnEfAcToRs, StRoDe ToO fAr FrOm YoUr PlAcE!"

He could feel the vessel's own anger, his stolen power filling the air with unnatural ripples. Anankos' rage boiled, growing hotter and hotter within his shattered heart as the vessel reached out with his magic. Kamui could see into him, into the currents of time and beyond, and his powers were far beyond the capabilities of other mortals. The thought infuriated Anankos.

"Anankos, I will put an end to your madness," Kamui vowed, drawing his insignificant little fang and lunging.

Anankos didn't even try to defend himself, allowing his mask to take the full brunt of the worm's pathetic attack.

"YoU dArE bArE yOuR fAnGs At Me?!" Anankos' fury churned and raged, even as he drew upon the power of the First Dragons and fired it at the vessel. "TaStE tHe PoWeR oF tHe SiLeNt DrAgOn!"

His power, his rage, spiraled towards the worm and exploded full force against the Yato. Anankos smiled as his enemy's pathetic little twig shattered, gold and black shards scattering across the floor.

"Milord!" The two similar worms in black and white outfits screamed, rushing forward only to be struck by Anankos' power simultaneously.

"Master!" The red one, also tainted by the vessel's stench, sprinted to Kamui's fallen form and gathered him into her arms.

"The Yato! W-what...how?!" Azura, Arete's little brat, scrambled forward and knelt by the vessel. "Kamui! Are you okay?!"

Anankos drew upon his power once more, ready for his divine breath to wipe his throne room clean. The vessel rose, waves of darkness spilling from him as he raised his hand. Anankos fired, and his power slammed into an unseen barrier erected by Kamui.

"Don't think this ends here, Anankos," The vessel's voice was beyond tolerance, the shattered hilt of the Yato still clutched in his hands. "Your own power will be your undoing!"

Anankos could only feel anger, but through that he felt the vessel drawing upon his own power. What was he doing?!

"YoU dArE?!" Anankos roared, shaking the throne room to its very core, and readied another blast of dragon breath.

Kamui raised the Yato's broken hilt, and Anankos' own power radiated from the crossguard. Black light flared, expanding outwards and rippling until the vessel had formed a blade of pure magical power in the place of golden shards. Anankos' fury grew and grew until the mask he wore could no longer contain it. Anankos loosed centuries of pure, concentrated rage scream from his throat, his mask cracking and splitting apart as he pulled his head back from the throne room. He would show these miserable humans the true meaning of power! They would all die! RIGHT HERE!

RIGHT NOW!

Anankos felt the last vestiges of his ancient prison falling apart, his body finally being freed after countless years of being immobile. Castle Gyges fell apart around him, stone and pitiful human construction collapsing from the power of one so much greater than the feeble creatures. A thousand noises struck his ears, but he didn't care. Anankos stretched his wings, taking delight in the fear radiating from the little worms as he took to the skies. Let them see his true power! Anankos gathered magical energy into his mouth and sent it heavensward. The Silent Dragon's power erupted, and the sky lit up as a black hole flared to life.

Anankos soared over to the castle ruins, impressed to see the worms clinging to dear life as his power sucked up everything not held down. Vermin were always hard to exterminate, he mused. His vessel had risen, taking the two who he'd struck into his arms, and erected a barrier of dark magic around everyone. Anankos slammed his mighty claws into the castle, anchoring himself there as his power engulfed all of Valla. No longer was the void a sunlit expanse; now it was in the realm of the dragons, the cosmos themselves. Stars gleamed in the dark abyss alongside nebulae and cosmic lights shining a thousand different colors, and Anankos felt his power growing and growing with every passing moment. These filth were his to destroy!

"LOOK UPON ME! LOOK UPON MY POWER!" His voice shook the entire cosmic sea. "YOU ARE MY VESSEL, NOTHING ELSE! I WILL DESTROY ALL YOU PATHETIC HUMANS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

In the void below, standing upon the remnants of Valla's castle, the vessel rose. His new sword hummed and its jet-black blade swirled with the waves of his stolen power. Such a vile weapon would not even scratch Anankos, even if it drew upon his own power.

"That," Kamui said as the power surrounding him rippled and flowed with his anger. "Is my line. I will destroy you, Anankos."

"YOU MAY TRY."

Anankos drew upon his magic as Kamui drew on his.

This would all end, soon.

One way or another.

Humanity's fate now rested in their hands.


	28. Endgame: The Death of Kamui and the Emperor's Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle ends, and a new world order prepares to take root, but the cost to be paid is far greater than any Kamui was prepared to pay.

Kamui's rage was more powerful than it had ever been, feeding off of Anankos even as the massive dragon sank his claws into the fractured stone floor. Even now, with such an impossibly huge monstrosity filling up the cosmic void, Kamui felt his rage. Felicia and Flora were okay, thank the gods and Caeldori for deflecting the force of the blast. His Yato swirled with power, churning through the air and rippling savagely. It was Anankos' own power that the blade utilized, forming an ethereal weapon not unlike Kamui's own body.

He could feel Anankos' rage, his madness permeating everything about the Silent Dragon. There was no saving such a creature so twisted and warped by his hatred. Kamui readied his new weapon and rose to face the void engulfing dragon before him. Anankos was alone, with no more servants to fight by his side while Kamui still had his comrades, his family. He was never alone, not anymore!

"Go for his hands!" Kamui shouted as he willed himself into the air, his body fading sinking fully into the darkness. "I'll distract him! We have to bring him down! Weaken him!"

Anankos roared, the force of his rage sending shockwaves all throughout the void. Kamui slipped easily through each wave, finding it not unlike the waves of his own magic, but he looked back and saw his allies struggling. Caeldori had begun attacking one of Anankos' hands, her weapons shearing through scales and flesh with ease while everyone else attacked the other. They were hardly denting Anankos' scales.

Kamui pressed on, directing a full blast of concentrated power into Anankos' swirling features. The dragon roared as dark power smashed his face, if it could even be called that, and reared back to unleash another breath attack. Golden trees with bright green canopies, eerily similar to Brynhildr, sprouted from Anankos' skin, and an incredibly mighty blast of power careened towards Kamui. Kamui delved into the cores of his magic, drawing upon the magic he'd taken from Anankos, and sent it coursing through his body. Power unlike anything else rippled through him, unfathomable strength infusing itself into his limbs and muscles.

Kamui slashed with his new Yato, its magical blade slicing through Anankos' blast with ease. The two halves of the magical sphere dissipated in the abyss, and Anankos screamed as Caeldori finally grew weary of hacking at his claws and instead opted to cut off the hand at the wrist. The Silent Dragon's rage pounded Kamui's mind every moment it could, his anger and his madness chaotic waves in the abyss. Anankos tried to free his other claw, but Kamui reached out and forced the appendage to remain where it was. Unfortunately, he couldn't move in the course of doing so, and Anankos realized it as well. The dragon's swirling, spherical head locked onto Kamui, the eyes opening and closing with disturbing speed as the golden trees once again sprouted. The blast engulfed Kamui, the pain so intense he was almost numbed by it as light and magic exploded around him.

But that pain was nothing compared to the agony he'd suffered every day for the past three years. It was nothing! Kamui pushed past it, let that pain course through him and give him strength, and he unleashed every bit of that strength onto the Silent Dragon. Lightning streamed from his fingertips and his blade, Anankos howling as this human's pain slammed full force into his body.

"Master! We have him!" Caeldori's voice entered his mind just as the girl severed Anankos' other hand.

The Silent Dragon screamed in pain and rage, the stumps of his forearms spewing thick blood into the abyss, and Kamui let go of any sort of self control holding him back. He drew fully into his power, fully into his rage and anger, and unleashed it all on Anankos. Kamui could feel his allies down below, all watching with fear and hope as he enmeshed the Silent Dragon with his anger and every ounce of suffering he'd endured since Iago's experiment. All that suffering, all that pain and agony now connected man and dragon, binding them together. Anankos' screams shook the cosmic void to its core, his pale flesh darkening as black scars were seared into his body. Kamui poured every ounce of power he could muster into the Silent Dragon, delving into corners of agony he hadn't visited even in his meditations.

All of that was projected onto Anankos, the screams coming from the dragon drowning out all other conscious thought as black lightning ripped apart everything inside of him, liquefying his organs and scarring his flesh. Kamui poured Anankos' own power into the dragon, as well, adding the pain the creature had suffered to the volatile mix. Kamui felt himself weakening from exerting so much effort, but he could also sense Anankos fading.

"This ends now, Anankos," he growled, and with one final burst of effort, he burned the life out of the Silent Dragon.

Anankos' body was scorched almost entirely pitch black from Kamui's power, already beginning to dissolve into watery essence. Kamui felt weak, weaker than he'd ever felt before as he cruised back to the castle floor and collapsed on the stone. His allies gathered around him, joy and jubilation in their eyes as they watched Anankos's essence fade.

"Milord! You did it!" Flora and Felicia lifted him up and wrapped their arms around him, and he had no strength left to resist. "Anankos is dead!"

Keaton and Kaden immediately burst into cheers, picking up a flustered Nyx and parading her around on their shoulders even as she demanded they put her down. Azura smiled and laughed at the ridiculous display, but she looked exhausted.

"It's over, Master," Caeldori said, kneeling by the lord and his maids. "We've done it!"

Kamui nodded, his entire body feeling numb and weak. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, but somehow it made the weariness so much more welcome. Kamui gazed out at the star-filled abyss, feeling a little disappointed as Anankos' power began to fade and revert to Valla's normal state.

"Mother...we did it," he whispered, allowing Flora and Felicia to pull him further into his arms. "All my pain...all the power I've earned...was finally worth it."

As the sun broke through the Silent night, Kamui gazed at the brand new world that awaited him. Then, and only then, did the Reaper of the North finally allow himself to rest.

 

 

** Epilogue: An Emperor's Rising **

Kamui awoke in a soft bed, warmth sinking into his bones, and sat up to look around at his surroundings. He was in his cabin, in the Astral Plane, and he looked over to see Caeldori asleep in a chair at his side. Her thoughts were peaceful, her slumber still and dreamless. Kamui was surprised his awakening hadn't stirred her, but he carefully pushed the covers off and slid out. His mask was on the nightstand where it usually was, but he decided against putting it on.

"Rest well, my Apprentice. You've earned it," he said softly to Caeldori,

Then he strode out into the castle, immediately getting a lovely view of the day awaiting him. Azura was standing beside a spring he knew was filled with ore, and she brightened when she saw him.

"Ah! Kamui, it's so good to see you!" Azura jogged over as best as her dress allowed, her smile bright and welcoming.

"It's good to see you too," Kamui returned the smile, his senses muggy and slow to register her thoughts. "Where is everyone?"

"They're in the ruins of Castle Gyges, looking to see what was left behind," Azura took his arm and led him over to the spring. "Flora and Felicia seemed quite determined to find something concerning your past in the ruins, if I do say so myself."

Flora...Felicia. Gods, the vision! Kamui jerked his arm out of Azura's grip, startling the maiden.

"Where?" His mind flared, granting him a vision of death and blood for the briefest of moments. "Where did they go?!"

Azura looked into his mind and immediately understood, her eyes steeling with determination. "I don't know, but Keaton and Kaden might help us track them down. Or they could be with Gunter and Jakob."

Kamui took the maiden's arm, gently, and transported them both back to Valla. Kamui found himself in the ruined remains of Castle Gyges' throne room, which was now little more than piles upon piles of rubble and broken stone surrounding a somehow intact throne. Kamui would have been impressed by the chair's structural integrity if he hadn't been distracted by the two maids flittering around it.

"Well, that makes that easier," Azura sighed.

"Huh? Oh! Kamui!" Felicia was the first to notice his appearance, and Kamui felt relief flood into him as he surged forward to meet them.

"Milord!" Flora rushed over to him and was immediately swept into his arms. "K-Kamui?!"

"Hey! Don't leave me out!" Felicia protested as she jumped into Kamui's arms as well.

He chuckled as he held them close. "Sorry if I'm startling you, but you both know about the vision I had of you getting hurt, yes?"

Flora froze, the temperature plummeting. "Oh gods, I didn't even think about that! I'm sorry, Milord, we were just so focused on finding something here we thought you'd like..."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're both safe," Kamui sighed to himself, then an unfamiliar presence alerted his still-sluggish senses. "Wait, who's there?"

Danger approached. A shadow flitted amongst the ruins, but Kamui couldn't focus his powers to latch onto whoever it was.

"Get back!" He shouted at his companions, pulling his beloved maids behind him as the shadow darted behind a ruined column.

"Kamui, you traitor," an unknown voice growled, "it's time to pay for your crimes against Hoshido!"

Hoshido? Kamui sensed unnatural power, and began gathering his magic around him in case something was thrown.

"Saizo? What are you doing here?" Azura shouted, apparently knowing the attacker.

"Getting revenge!" Saizo snarled, and a black shuriken spiraled out from the shadows.

Kamui reached out with his sluggish will and tried to deflect the weapon, but it cut through his magic as if it never existed. No...the vision! Damn it! Kamui pushed the girls back, placing his own body in the way as the projectile neared.

"Lord Kamui!" His heart froze as Felicia pushed past his weakened grip and leaped before him, her eyes wide with shock as the shuriken smacked into her back.

"Felicia!" Kamui tried to grab her, to pour his magic into her wound and keep her alive, to defy fate a second time.

"NO!" Flora's scream broke his heart, and then he registered Saizo's snarl.

"Good thing that woman gave me a backup," the ninja grunted, and another shuriken soared out.

"DAMN YOU!" Kamui tried to push both girls out of the way, only for Flora to shove him onto the ground this time.

Sharp pain speared his heart and soul as Flora screamed, crumpling onto the ground alongside her sister.

"No! Flora! Felicia!" Kamui could feel everything inside falling apart.

His power responded to his rage, bubbling up and churning viciously. Kamui reached out with his magic and took ahold of 'Saizo', the ninja looking terrified as he was lifted into the air.

"YOU!" Kamui's rage spilled out, darkness rolling around as he reached out and ripped the ninja apart.

Saizo gurgled as his limbs split apart in a spray of gore and bone, blood splattering across nearly every surface surrounding them.

"Kamui, stop!" Azura screamed in his ear, pulling his attention away from the dismembered ninja. "We need to find a healer, now!"

Kamui dropped the man's remains and knelt to rip out the shuriken, his heart stopping as his hand phased right through the weapons. He couldn’t touch them, but he had the feeling that wouldn't stop the weapons from harming him.

"L-Lord Kamui?" Flora choked, blood dribbling from her mouth.

Kamui grabbed her hand and Felicia's, trying to push his power into their bodies, but something from the shuriken was interfering. He could feel incredibly powerful dark magic creeping through the maids like poison, repelling his own magic while it went.

No! NO! He tried to bypass it every way he could, but the magic tainting his beloved maids was progressing far too quickly.

"No...no...Damn it, why did you jump in front of me?!" He knew grief was what was talking, but he let it. "Flora, please! Stay with me, both of you!"

They were fading, he knew it. And he couldn't save them. Everything was falling apart. Anankos was dead! They were supposed to be making a better world now!

Flora chuckled weakly, reaching up and stroking Kamui's cheek. "Because we love you, milord. You mean everything...to us."

"I'm sorry...we couldn't stay with you longer," Felicia whispered, her fingertips brushing against Kamui's leg.

"Don't cry," Flora murmured, brushing away the tears Kamui hadn't realized had begun streaming down his cheeks. "Please, smile for us, my love."

He forced his lips into a smile, the girls' faces lighting up with joy.

"Don't...force it, dummy," Flora chided. "And...don't blame yourself...please."

The two girls shared another look, the dark magic now visible as it crept up their necks.

"We love you, Kamui," they spoke simultaneously, baring their hearts before the one they adored.

And then they were gone, faces peaceful as the life left them.

"No..." Azura whispered.

Kamui laid the two he'd loved for so long onto the ground with as much care and dignity he could muster, grief and rage burning in his heart. Hoshido and Nohr would pay for this! Kamui had hoped that a peaceful solution could be found, that he could talk Ryoma and Xander out of fighting any further, but now he saw that he'd gone too far. He'd crossed a line that he shouldn't have with the killing of Garon, and his beloved friends had paid the price for it.

"Flora! Felicia!" Gunter's voice barely registered with Kamui as the rest of his comrades stared in shock at the scene.

"W-who did this?!"

"Oh no! W-who would have done this?"

Kamui slowly rose to his feet, the weight of three kingdoms now resting heavily upon his shoulders. Dark mists rolled from his body in waves as his anger spilled out of him, everything that had once been Kamui now dead along with the girls he'd loved. He looked at the Vallite throne, his body moving on its own as he walked up to it. He turned and eased his way into the seat, wood creaking under his weight, and more visions flared before him.

He saw Nohr preparing for battle, its armies stretching across the horizons as Xander stood high above it all, Siegfried aimed towards the heavens.

He saw Hoshido, Ryoma standing above Hoshido's own armies and shouting words he could not hear, Raijinto raised in a mirror of Siegfried.

Two kingdoms so bent on ruin. Two kingdoms so bent on death and destruction. They wanted war, and so he would give them it.

"Milord? What are we going to do?" Jakob asked, his hands stained with the blood of those he'd spent so much of his life with as he rose from trying to extract the shuriken.

"This world is so eager to destroy itself, but I will not let it. I will force Hoshido and Nohr to obey, and I will create order unlike any this world has ever seen," the words came out almost on their own. "A new order is needed, and that order demands a new leader."

He rose, slowly, the darkness permeating his body swirling around. "An Empire demands an Emperor. Kneel, and we shall work together to bring about peace."

They were stunned; he didn't expect them to take it so easily, but one after another they knelt.

Corrin had died a long time ago, and now Kamui, too, had been added to that corpse pile. Caeldori appeared, her eyes wide with shock and horror. No doubt she knew what was going through his mind, but she knew he only meant the best.

"I will stand by your side no matter what, my Master," she vowed, devoting herself fully to him right there, as she, too, knelt.

"My lord, how will we bring about this...new order? We number so few," Gunter murmured, the old soldier burning with anger.

He smiled, and He raised his hand, channeling magical power.

"Not anymore, my friend," with the same power commanded by the Silent Dragon, He reached into the abyss between worlds and conjured a small battalion of ghostly soldiers.

"Let us work together to bring peace to this world, my friends," he announced.

"Yes, my Emperor!"

Emperor...the new title suited him well. He gazed out across the world of man the way Anankos had, and he found himself disgusted by it.

He would bring about a new world order, or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are! Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with this story; I can't even begin to say how much you guys have been inspiring me to keep writing this! I probably wouldn't have gotten this far if nobody read it, so thank you all again! Now, this is the end of the first part of the story, which follows, albeit loosely, the Revelations path in Fates. The next story will follow a plot of its own, involving our new Emperor and his desire for revenge. I'll get to writing that as soon as I can, so hopefully my classes don't distract me too much. I'll be seeing you as soon as I can!  
> (Also, please don't hate me for what I've done to Flora, Felicia, and Saizo! I'm a horrible person, hahaha)


End file.
